A Family's Love
by The Novelist in Training
Summary: AU: Bella is a vegitarian vampire when she moves to Forks and meets the Cullens, She soon moves in and becomes part of the family, and falls hard for Edward. Edward and Bella it's my first story give it a try! read and review, please!
1. The vision that started it all

Disclaimer; I don't own twilight, or any of it's characters. I only own a beat up copy of twilight and a brand new Fanfiction account!!

**Please review it's my first story I've been brave enough to publish! If it sucks don't tell me.**

Chapter one re-written: the vision that started it all

Alice Cullen's pov

It was just another boring afternoon in Port Angeles. It was one of the last days of Thanksgiving break and I was out shopping with Edward, Emmett, Rose, and Jasper.

"Alice, remind me why we're out shopping again." Emmett complained.

"Because." I said again. They keep complaining, it's getting rather annoying, especially when I'm trying to hide the-damn _Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, get the hell out of my head! Why do you just try harder to get in when I'm trying so hard to keep you out!? Seriously!_

"Sorry Alice."

It's okay I'm sorry, but I'll give you two options: one get the hell out of my head or two I will make you want to get out.

"How do you plan to do that sister dearest?"

"Me, Jasper, Valentines Day for the past twenty years, need I say more?"

"Right got it." I started to think about last Valentines Day as a precaution. As I was saying: I keep having visions of this vampire, her name is Bella. She has mahogany hair down to her waist, that's all I know. I keep getting glimpses of her, nothing too clear, it's very very annoying.

"Alice, if we all had to go shopping why couldn't we go somewhere, I don't know, bigger? Like Seattle, or even Paris, I'm open for anything." Rose guggested.

"Just trust me, in a less than twenty-four hours you'll understand." I assured them.

"Tell us!" Emmett begged.

"Nope!" I popped the 'p' at the end.

"Stupid irritating psychic pixie." He mumbled, I _saw_ him do it earlier. Rose is going to smack him in…five, four, three, two, one-Oh, my vision disappeared for a second, then:

_It took a minute for me to realize, we were all at our normal lunch table in the cafeteria at Forks High School, but something wasn't right. I just couldn't put my finger on it…Jasper was holding my hand under the table, Emmett was sitting next to Rose and Edward, as always, but Edward wasn't-Oh my God! We're sitting with another person!...Another vampire, it's her, the girl I keep having visions of, just never when Edward was in the room, that's what I've been hiding from him all day, but the way Edward stared at her! Like he was just seeing in color for the first time! It made me feel like I was intruding in a private moment. He's falling hard_

_."Bella?" Edward asked._

_She shook her head as if she was clearing her mind. "Yeah?"_

_"What are you thinking?" That's just stupid why doesn't he just see for himself?_

_She wordlessly took his hand and closed her eyes deep in concentration. A smile grew slowly on Edward's face he chuckled then pushed a stray lock of Bella's hair back behind her ear._

The scene changed again and I was back in Port Angles. Jasper had his hands on my shoulders, and the others were crowed around us.

"Alice," Jasper asked staring into my eyes. "What did you see?"

Edward stared at me confused "Who the Hell is Bella?"

_'I don't know Edward'_ I thought. I turned to Jasper and the others. "I just saw us at lunch, but we were sitting with another girl. Another vampire. I've seen her a few times before, just nothing as clear. She has long brown hair, and golden eyes." _'And you couldn't take your eyes off of her' I_ added for Edward's benefit.

"Alice,"

_'you like her.'_

"No, I don't."

_'You're right'_

"Thank you."

_'You_ love _her.'_

"No, I don't "

"Alice, what the hell are you two talking about?" Rose asked.

"Edward likes her!" I gushed. I was bouncing up and down in excitement now.

"I don't even know her!"

"Like who?" Emmett asked.

"Bella!"

"Who is she?" Jasper asked.

"Um, excuse me?" I turned around

_'That's her!'_

"Can you tell me-oh my gosh you're…"

"Vampires?" I said too fast for any human to hear.

"Well, yeah, but your eyes are gold" even I struggled to hear her.

'_What's she thinking? Did we scare her?'_ Edward shrugged his shoulders.

"So are yours" Emmett reminded her_. _

_'Thank you captain obvious.'_ Edward chuckled.

"You're-?"

"For lack of a better word Vegetarians" I said.

"Um…okay"

"Sorry I'm Alice, I kind of had a vision about meeting you"

"A what?"

"Alice can see the future." Edward Explained.

"Okay, I guess that make sense…"

"Oh, right, this is Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward" I explained.

"Alice, let her speak." Edward reminded me.

Yay! Chapter one is posted **please review it would mean a lot to me!**

**N/A: okay this really is part a of chapter one, I just don't like switching pov's in the middle of chapters!**


	2. Getting to know Edward Cullen

**Disclaimer: twilight is not mine…oh well, at least I own a large pumpkin coffee! **

Chapter two: Getting to know Edward Cullen

Bella's Pov

**Author's notes:** the title will start to make sense soon! Oh my gosh you guy rock! 5 reviews in less than 24 hours I didn't think I'd get any. Okay if you have any suggestions for the story or guesses about the title (it's harder than it seems) let me know in a review

Special thanks to my unofficial Beta-person-thingy: Race for The clock tower, but I just call her Wolf Hugger any way she helped me get rid of a massive massive writer's block, she came to my study hall and helped so thanks! And the more reviews I get the faster I'll update-if that means u want to send 5 reviews go ahead! And tell your friends!!!

Last time on a family's love: Alice and the other Cullens are in Port Angels and Alice has a vision of them with another vampire (Bella!) And the Cullens meet Bella-that's it

"What were you gonna ask us Bella?" The one with gorgeous bronze hair, I think Alice said his name is Edward, asked.

"Um, do you know where there are any book stores in Port Angeles?" I asked breathlessly, still in shock.

"Well, there's one on Elmwood Avenue, but it's ridiculously small, and only has stories about the local legends, and there's another one on Main Street, I could show you, if you'd like." Edward offered.

"That'd be great, thanks." He said good bye to the others and led me down the road.

"What books are you looking for?" He asked conversationally.

"I need a new copy of _Wuthering Heights_, my old one is almost in pieces." I explained.

"Are you traveling alone?"

"Sadly, yes." He was very easy to talk to. "What about you?"

"I live in Forks, with my sibling you just met, and my adoptive parents." Duh of course he's with them.

"Must be nice, Living with people you care about, not really moving around a lot, I hate moving." I added as a after thought.

"Do you move around often?" He asked truly curious.

"Yes, because I look seventeen my options are very limited,"

"You could always lie about your age." He pointed out.

"I could, but no one would believe me I'm a terrible liar." I admitted looking down.

"Why didn't you stay with the vampire that bit you?"

"He bit me and left." I explained.

"Ouch."

"Literally. What about you?"

"Well, I was changed in 1918."

"Why, just because, or…?" I asked trailing off.

"Spanish influenza." He explained.

"What happened?"

"My…adoptive father was working in the local hospital in Chicago."

"How'd he manage that, I mean, he's a vampire, right?"

"Yes, it took Carlisle a long time but he can withstand being in the same room as human blood almost effortlessly now."

"Um, wow." He smiled. A crooked smile, it was breathtakingly beautiful. Too beautiful. Even for a vampire.

"What about your family?"

"I was an only child, and My father had nursed my parents, until they died. What about you, what was your family like?"

"I lived in London over three hundred years ago, with my uncle, my parents had died when I was five."

"I'm sorry." He murmured.

"It's fine I don't remember them at all, I just remember my uncle, but he died the night before I was changed." I explained.

"What happened to him?"

"He was leading a hunt for vampires, he was attacked then the survivors burned his body as a precaution. Ironic isn't it?" I asked sorrow filling my voice.

"Very." He agreed with a grim smile.

"What about the rest of your family, if you don't think they'll mind me asking."

He hesitated a moment before answering. "They-" he was cut off by his cell phone, "Alice." He said before flipping it open "Hello Alice….Yes…All of them?...okay…bye. Sorry about that. So where were we, before I behaved so rudely?"

"You were maybe going to tell me about the rest of your family."

"Well my father was changed when he was twenty three."

"Why?"

"He was leading a hunt when he was attacked by a savage vampire."

"Are your parents vegetarians too?"

"Yes, we all are."

"So who started that was it your father, one of your sisters?

"My father. He had known about Vampires before he was changed and knew what he had become, He fled and tried to destroy himself, and failed miserably, so he fled and avoided humans at all costs. When he was hiding he saw a bunch of deer and attacked them without thinking, and so our new life was born."

"Who came into your family next?" I asked as he held open the door to the bookstore.

"I did." He led me through the store over to the classics, he picked up a copy of _Wuthering Heights_ and handed it to me. I thanked him and followed him up to the counter.

"Who came after you?"

"My mother. She had fallen off a cliff, and was placed in the morgue at the hospital my father was working at, even though her heart was still beating, but it might have been too faint for human ears. He changed her, and they've been together ever since.

I handed the book to the elderly woman at the counter.

"Did you two find everything you were looking for?"

"Yes, thank you." Edward said with a smile.

"Okay your total comes to….seven dollars and forty-six cents." Before I could pull my wallet out Edward was placing his credit card in the woman's hand.

"Edward, you don't have to-" I started to protest.

"I know, but I want to." I sighed in defeat, but didn't protest any further. Edward chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked at vampire speed.

"I'll tell you in a minute." He whispered back. We thanked the cashier and walked out side. We started to walk back the way we came I turned to look at him.

"I was laughing at her thoughts."

"Her _thoughts_?"

"I can read minds he explained."

"How does that work?"

"I can't hear anyone anywhere. I have to be fairly close. The more familiar someone's…'voice' is, the farther away I can hear them. But still no more than a few miles." He paused thoughtfully. "It's a little like being in a huge hall with people, everyone talking at once. It's just a hum-a buzzing of voices in the background. Until I focus on one voice, and then what they're thinking is clear."

"Does it ever make life…complicated?"

"Well, most of the time I tune it all out-it can be very distracting. And then it's easier to seem normal"-he frowned as he said the word "when I'm not accidentally answering someone's thoughts rather than their words."

I was smiling.

"You can't hear me." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"How do you know?"

"I'm very smart." He smiled, his crooked smile and I felt weak at the knees.

"Why can't I hear you?"

"I'll show you later, it'll be easier in a hour, or so."

"How come?"

"Well…you know how you said the more familiar someone's 'voice' is, it's kind of like that." I explained as we walked around the corner.

"Bella, Edward!" Alice yelled from across the street. She ran across the street, at human speed, with her siblings only a few feet behind her."

"Bella," she said the second she was across the street, "There's gonna be a storm tonight, we were all going to play baseball, you game?" There was excitement sparkling in her eyes.

I thought about it, it has been a while since I played base ball, and it would be nice to hang out with the Cullens, especially Edward…I wonder why Alice is so excited….

"Yeah I'm game." I said with a smile as bright as Alice's.

Yay chapter 2 is done! Okay the more reviews the faster I'll update!


	3. Showoff!

Chapter three: Showoff!

Last time on a family's love:_ "Bella," Alice said the second she was across the street, "There's gonna be a storm tonight, we were all going to play baseball, you game?" There was excitement sparkling in her eyes._

_I thought about it, it has been a while since I played baseball, and it would be nice to hang out with the Cullens, especially Edward…besides, I wonder why Alice is so excited…._

_"Yeah I'm game." I said with a smile as bright as Alice's._

Disclaimer: People, I don't own twilight, if I did Bell would have my name, and blue eyes!

Author's notes: **More reviews = sooner I update** I like to than you all! I posted this chapter than ran to my bus stop this morning, in second period I had no reviews  but when I got home at 3:30 I had 6 you guys rock! Okay Dirtrider712 n my wolf-huggin-bata-lady, Race for the clock tower are tied at two reviews each:

Bella Pov:

"Yes!" Alice exclaimed, causing several humans to turn and stare at us. I giggled, and Alice launched into a game plan. "Okay game time is exactly five fifteen and twenty-eight seconds, not that I'm counting, if we leave now Dad will have time to change and get the bat and balls out, Bella, you don't mind running to our house, do you?"

"No, I don't mind."

"Great, let's go." I followed them to the edge of town, till we were far away from all the humans. Then Alice took of running, the rest of us at her feet.

Edward ran ahead of all of us, soon followed by Rosalie who yelled "Showoff!" I giggled and ran at Alice's side. Edward and Rosalie waited for us a few miles ahead. After ten minutes the wood started to thin, a minute later I could see the Cullen's mansion.

It was huge! The house was timeless and graceful, probably a hundred years old. It was soft faded white, three stories tall, and rectangular. The windows and doors were original or perfect a restoration. There was a black Mercedes in the drive way with a silver Volvo. I could hear the river close by, it must be hidden by the forest.

"Wow." I murmured under my breath. They heard me.

"You like it?" Edward asked.

"It…has a certain charm." I said trying to hide my shock, I failed miserably and Edward and the others chuckled.

We stopped running at the foot of the porch. I followed them up the stairs.

"Hey Esme." Alice called when she was in the door. Esme was sitting on a love seat in the living room, with a book on her lap. She had caramel colored hair, and a warm smile.

"Hello Alice," she said putting her book down before she came over to us "you must be Bella." She said smiling. I returned the smile bashfully.

"Is Carlisle home yet?"

"Yes, Alice, I'll be down in just a second." A voice called from up stairs. The voice sound familiar, yet completely the opposite at the same time. But where would I have heard it? Could it...no that's impossible…but then…where?

He came down the stairs at maximum speed before stopping at Esme's side. I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the floor but I was too shocked, or confused, to care. The man standing in front of me was blonde, had golden eyes, ridiculously pale skin, and was undoubtedly gorgeous. But that wasn't my reason for staring. I hadn't seen that familiar yet new face in over three hundred and fifty years. A face I never thought I'd see again…

AN: Wow I'm sooo mean but I'm too tired to finish, and I was supposed to be in bed 20 minutes ago, Dad's gonna kill me! but don't worry kiddies! I post the next Chapter ASAP my schedule is packed Saturday, but I'll try to finish before then. If I have a total of 25 reviews before 10pm Friday night I'll have the chapter up that night without a doubt!


	4. Oh my Carlisle!

Chapter four: Oh my Carlisle!

Author's note: **I sooo sorry chapter three was soo short**! You all rock I'm so happy I have 25 reviews in 5 days! **I am so sorry I didn't post this until Saturday! I had to go watch the local tree lighting and when we got back (at 7:30) I had a really bad stomach ache so I laid down for a minute and fell asleep!!!!** I still feel like crap, I know this is a lot to ask but I would _**love**_ to have **fifty** reviews before school Monday morning, I'm not going to make it required for the next chapter, I still feel bad I did that last chapter.

Disclaimer: All I own is the crazy plot!

Last time on A family's love:  
_"Is Carlisle home yet?"  
"Yes, Alice, I'll be down in just a second." A voice called from up stairs. The voice sound familiar, yet completely the opposite at the same time. But where would I have heard it? Could it...no that's impossible…but then…where?  
He came down the stairs at maximum speed before stopping at Esme's side. I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the floor but I was too shocked, or confused, to care. The man standing in front of me was blonde, had golden eyes, ridiculously pale skin, and was undoubtedly gorgeous. But that wasn't my reason for staring. I hadn't seen that familiar yet new face in over three hundred and fifty years. A face I never thought I'd see again…_

**On with the story!!!!!**

**Bella Pov:**

I stood there, absolutely motionless, too shocked to move, for a second before he realized what was happening.

"Bella?" He asked, I didn't respond I just nodded my head before he threw his arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh my god Bells, I can't believe it's you." He whispered into my ear, shock and disbelief in his voice. I just smiled and told him I missed him. We let go of each other after a long minute and he turned to face his family, all of whom looked confused, except for Alice, who was bouncing up and down.

"I believe," he said "that you all met my niece, Bella Swan." They were all speechless for a minute.

"I-wait-_what?"_ Edward, finally, stuttered. I giggled.

"My mother, Renee Cullen, was married to Charlie Swan." I said smiling brightly.

"Renee was my older sister." Uncle Carlisle explained. "Bella's parents died when she was five, I was ten." He turned to face me "Bella, how did you-when?"

"The night after the vampire attack." I whispered.

"The night of your seventeenth birthday." He whispered "Bella, what _happened?_" He asked leading me over to the sofa.

"I really don't remember any thing but the pain. When I woke up I fled and hid, I knew from Grandpa's research what happened to me and didn't want anyone to have to suffer because of me, so I just hid, I didn't know what to do without you or your advice." I admitted. "Then one day when I was hiding out, and extremely thirsty I came across a bear, and started my life as a vegetarian. Because of my age options were limited, I couldn't stay in one place too long humans start to get suspicious. So I went to America, the Americans really didn't pay attention to the fact that I never aged so life was easier, but I still moved around a lot, as a precaution. Eventually, about three hundred years later I heard a rumor about a coven, though now I see it's really a family," _my family_, I added mentally "of other golden eyed vampires up by Seattle, so I moved to Washington to find out more, I ended up in Port Angeles where I met Alice, and the others. It's not a very interesting story." There was silence for a moment before Edward spoke up.

"Bella, it's later." Oh yeah, right I almost forgot.

"Come here, it'll make it a lot easier for me." He took a few steps forward and knelt down on his knees in front of me. "Give me your hands." He did so and I placed mine in his, shocked by the feeling, like electric was flowing through me.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and granted Edward access to my mind, and thoughts from the day. Occasionally he would smile at something. We stayed there, hands together, for a couple of minutes before he pulled away.

"Incredible." He whispered, giving me an idea, Alice giggled and winked at me, she must have seen my idea. I took a deep breath and expanded my shield, to include all of the Cullens, except for Edward.

"How-Bella are you doing that?"

"Doing what?" I asked as innocently as I could manage.

"You're a terrible actress. I can't hear anyone's thoughts."

"How about now?"

"Jasper, only Jasper."

"Now?"

"Jasper and Emmett."

"Who else?"

"Carlisle…Esme…Alice…and Rose, but not you."

"But how come Alice can see you, and I can control your emotions?" Jasper asked.

"Control my _what?_"

"Emotions, when you first saw us you were nervous, which is reasonable when you come across five total strangers, so I calmed you down." That makes sense.

"That makes sense."

"So how come you're only immune to Edward's ability?" Rosalie asked.

"I can only block mental abilities, Jasper makes you physically calmer, I guess, and Alice sees what your physically going to do, but Edward's ability is a mental thing." They were all quiet for a minute while they let it sink in.

"Bella?" Esme, I mean _Aunt_ Esme, asked "Where are you staying in Washington?"

"Well I was going to try and find an apartment near forks, but _that's_ proved to be impossible,"

"Bella, would you like to move in with us?" Of course! Are you kidding me, why wouldn't I?

"I couldn't-"

"Isabella Marie," I made a face when Uncle Carlisle used my full name. He smiled but continued. "I don't care if you are three hundred and fifty-six years old, you are my niece, and I am still your legal guardian, and I say you're living here. Got it?" I sighed in defeat, but couldn't help but smile.

"Yes sir."

Yay! ok thought I was gonna die Microsoft Word just crashed on my computer and it took 20 minutes, but I found the chapter! Okay I'm babysitting my 17monthold sister and we both need a nap. So please review remember I would love to have 50 reviews by Monday morning before school, but I will update even if I don't get that many it just might take **a little bit longer **(I love that cd)


	5. I'm betting with Alice

A Family's Love

Chapter five: I'm betting with Alice

Last Time on A Family's Love:

"_Bella, would you like to move in with us?" Of course! Are you kidding me, why wouldn't I?_

_"I couldn't-"_

_"Isabella Marie," I made a face when Uncle Carlisle used my full name. He smiled but continued. "I don't care if you are three hundred and fifty-six years old, you are my niece, and I am still your legal guardian, and I say you're living here. Got it?" I sighed in defeat, but couldn't help but smile._

_"Yes sir." _

Author's notes: I am ssssooooo sorry it took ssssoooo long to do this chapter, I had a essay…no 2, then rewrite them, babysitting and writer's block, this chapter would not be here with out Race for the clock tower, or as I'm now referring to her as "Wolf Hugga" She came up with over half this chapter, I just typed it! So I'm dedicating it to her! Okay I would Love to get 60 reviews! Please please please, I'd also love some before I get home from school ;) (If anyone care I'm listening to New Classic single and acoustic version on repeat! It's from Another Cinderella story) okay sorry I ramble when I have writers block…on with the story:

"Let's go play some baseball!" Emmett roared "I want to kick little Eddie's butt!" I turned to face Uncle Carlisle and aunt Esme, questions burning in my eyes.

"Emmett hates losing to Edward." Aunt Esme explained.

"Emmett there are two problems with that plan." Edward pointed out. "One if you call me Eddie again you won't survive long enough to 'kick my butt'. Two do I need to remind you who the oldest child is?"

"That would be me." Jasper reminded him.

"Um, actually I think it's me."

"Damn you're right Bella," Jasper complained.

"Now that that's settled, can we _please _go play baseball now?"

"Hang on Emmett, Alice what are the teams going to be?" Uncle Carlisle asked.

"Hhhmmm…" Alice closed her eyes, deep in concentration. She was still and silent for a minute. "Jeez Esme, why didn't you tell us you could play baseball? I could've used your help last time." She mumbled before becoming silent for another minute. "Okay the fairest teams are Jazzy, me, Rose, and Emmett versus Carlisle, Esme, Bella, and Edward."

I couldn't resist the urge to smile. Everyone's enthusiasm was contiguous or maybe just Jasper's doing. "Hey Emmett, want to make a bet?"

"What would that be?

"If we win I get to hot wire your stereo before school on Friday, or the next day if it's sunny."

"And if you lose you have to… let Alice dress you for…two weeks?"

"Deal."

"Can we go _now_?"

"Yes Emmett the bat's on the porch." Uncle Carlisle said smiling at his son's enthusiasm.

"Excellent." Emmett took off running before I could blink(at human speed). Alice shrugged her shoulders and took off running after her older brother, soon followed by the rest of us.

Alice and Emmett led the way to a gigantic clearing in the middle of the forest. It was at least three times the size of a human Major League Baseball field. Uncle Carlisle laid out the bases before coming over with the rest of us.

"Okay." Rose said "Dad, Jazzy, I'm thinking of a number between….three million and one what is it?"

"One point five million." Jasper guessed.

"Three?" Uncle Carlisle asked.

"Damn, your right Dad, oh well, do you want fielding or batting?"

"What do you guys want?"

"Fielding." Edward and I answered at the exact same time. We both laughed, and it echoed in the forest around us. I loved the sound it created.

"Okay I think Edward should take the out field, and first base," Aunt Esme suggested as it started to thunder. "Bella should pitch, Carlisle should cover second and third, and I should catch."

"Sounds good to me." I agreed. We all spread out across the clearing and Edward tossed me the ball. I caught it without a problem and stood on the makeshift pitcher's mound.

Alice was first up to bat. She took her spot at home plate and got into position. I hoped she wasn't peeking into the future. I took a deep breath and hurled the ball hard as I could toward Aunt Esme's waiting hand. I waited for the smack of the bat but it never came. The ball went straight into Aunt Esme's hand. She threw it back and I pitched again. Only this time the bat made contact with the ball. Uncle Carlisle took off running after it and caught it on the first bounce. He hurled it to Edward, at first base, but Alice beat them by a second.

Jasper came up to the plate and hit it on the third pitch, he and Alice each advanced a base. Emmett was up next, he hit the ball on the first pitch, and it went deep into the forest, too deep to catch, but Edward went off after it any way.

"He's not gonna make it." I mumbled, running off to cover third, Uncle Carlisle took second.

Edward ran out of the forest and, without slowing down, threw the ball straight to home, half a second before Alice could reach it. Aunt Esme threw the ball straight to me. I caught it, and got Jasper out, but we didn't stop there. I hurled the ball straight to second, into Uncle Carlisle's waiting hand. Right before he caught it Emmett tried to slide, unsuccessfully, and created a mound of dirt where second used to be. I started to laugh at him, the look on his face was priceless, there was no other to describe it.

"That's three outs!" Rose yelled, slightly sulky, running to home plate. Alice took the pitchers mound, Jasper went over to cover third base, and Emmett went off by first.

Edward went up to bat first. Alice stood waiting, then she threw the ball. Like the stroke of a cobra, but Edward smacked it and took off towards first base. I think he's the fastest person here, there's no other way he could've made it. I would've fallen on my face if I tried…I'm sure Emmett would enjoy that.

"Emmett!" Edward half whined, half yelled from first base. "Could you _try_ to keep your thoughts to yourself?"

"Sorry bro."

"Emmett, no use of sexual thoughts of your wife to harass your brother." Aunt Esme lectured.

"Mom, I wasn't thinking about Rose!"

"You were five minutes ago." Edward muttered. I felt bad for him, being the only single person (well now that I'm here I guess we're both single) in a house of married vampires with emotions running wild, and mind reading…*shudders*

"He wasn't thinking about Rose. He was singing that song from-" He was interrupted by Alice, who burst into a fit of giggles.

"Oh my god are you serious?" She managed to choke out.

"Not Barbie girl again?" Jasper asked.

"No worse!" Edward complained.

"Too cool? Fabulous?" Rose guessed.

"No."

"What it takes? I want it all?" Jasper tried again.

"No."

"That's how you know? Nobody's perfect? This is me?" Rose suggested.

"God no, I hate those songs!" I made a mental note of which songs he hated for _when_ I win the bet. Not if. When.

"He was singing I don't dance." Edward complained.

"How does that song go Emmett?" I asked innocently even though I knew the words by heart. "Will you sing it?"

"Of Course I will." I'm ninety-eight percent sure Alice has a video camera in her hand, but I didn't double check, it looks like she's trying to hide it. Edward covered his ears, and Jasper looked like he was ready to watch Emmett embarrass himself. This will be fun.

"How about you wait until after the game?" Rose suggested.

"Fine," Emmett agreed reluctantly.

'It's going to rain in an hour. We should hurry up if we want to finish."

"Alice has a point, Uncle Carlisle your up to bat." I tossed him the bat before going to wait for my turn with Aunt Esme. Alice pitched again, and it went right into Rose's glove again. Her second pitch went right over the plate. What is he doing? I don't want Alice to dress me for two weeks! She'll probably make me wear designer or something.

Alice launched the ball and…yes! That's' defiantly a base! Maybe two for Edward… Yup. I was right one for uncle Carlisle, two for Edward.

"Aunt Esme do you want to go next or should I?"

"No, go ahead Bella." She smiled encouragingly and gestured with her hand that I should proceed.

I stepped up to home plate and got into position. Alice smiled, the look on her face said 'are you ready?' I nodded and smiled in response.

Alice's style this time was an intimidating windup instead of stealth like the last few pitches. She wound her arm in a circle then launched the ball toward Rosalie's glove. I decided to swing, I knew the ball would be impossible to hit, but if I looked bad Emmett would get cocky and maybe take pity on us. I'm soooo gonna win this bet!

I swung the bat and missed. Edward gave me a 'what are you doing?' look, not a mad one, just a curious one. I winked at him and got ready for the next pitch. Alice's curveball was possible to hit this time. (**A/N I asked my little bro he said a curveball is "it curves when it gets to the batter." Thanks lil bro! haha he doesn't know this account even exist.)** I brought the bat around and smacked the ball, not as hard as I could manage, just enough to guarantee a base for me. Probably two for Edward.

I took off running towards first base as fast as I could manage, which isn't very fast, I'm slow for a vampire, at least I don't trip anymore when I run.

Emmett caught the ball on the first bounce and started to race me to first base. Damn! He's gonna beat me. I tried to run even faster, I doubt that's even possible, we crashed just seconds after my foot tug the base, and I fell in the dirt, just my luck. Not to mention the sound was like falling boulders. It hurt my ears. A lot. I wasn't enjoying the situation.

"You are so out Bella!" Emmett yelled

"You wish!" I argued.

"Out!"

"Safe!"

"Out!"

"Safe!"

"Out!"

"Safe!"

"Geez you're all giving me a headache!" Jasper whined "Rose and Alice are half annoyed half finding this highly humorous. Carlisle and Esme feel… the way they always do when we act like a 'real family' Emmett and Bella feel competitive! She also feels.. mischievous! _And_ Edward thinks well… Bella looks cute…" He mumbled the last part realizing what he said.

I looked down in embarrassment. Does he really think I look cute?...I hope so. Although I have to admit it's weird having your father/ big brother/ favorite uncle figure witnessing someone call you cute especially if you think he's well…let's just say cute is a understatement…

"She looked safe from here." Aunt Esme said trying to remove the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Yeah Bella's safe." Alice agreed from the pitcher's mound.

"Fine." Emmett agreed. He extended his hand and helped me out of the dirt.

Edward had made it home on the last ball, the only other person on a base with me was Uncle Carlisle, on second base. The game continued for about another 45 minutes before any thing fun started to happen.

"We only have time to finish up this inning before it starts to rain." Alice said. The score was now 22-Emmett's team to 19-my team, but we had the whole bottom of the inning left. There's no way we can lose!

The inning went great Edward was on third, Uncle Carlisle was on second, I was on first and Aunt Esme was up to bat. Alice's word keep playing over in my head: _'jeez Esme, why didn't you tell us you could play baseball? I could've used your help last time.'_ I think that means we have to win. Emmett is going down!

Rose was pitching this inning and Alice was catching. Emmett and Jasper still had the outfield.

Rose pitched the ball. Aunt Esme did nothing. Rose pitched again. Aunt Esme didn't respond at all! Last pitch c'mon Aunt Esme-Oh my god…that has to be a…grand slam! I took off running as fast as I could manage. Edward went home. I ran over second. Uncle Carlisle ran home, my foot tug third. Yes! I made it home! Oh my god. Aunt Esme was just a few feet away when Emmett threw the ball to Alice. Oh my God! She made it!

"Yes! We won!" I yelled too excited to care if I sounded like a dork, We did it! "Hey Emmett?" I asked still smiling like an idiot.

"Yes Bella?

"How does that song go?."

**Wow I'm done! plz review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FYI what I ment when Bella said hot wire your stereo was she gets to program it so she could make any songs play at any volume and Emmett can't stop it. Mwa ha ha. Just a heads up I like all the song Emmett claims to hate, my little sisters listen to them on repeat. Go ahead and mock my music every one does.**


	6. Too Cool for you

**Chapter Six: Too Cool for you**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even a Jasper Hale/Whitlock/Cullen T-shirt *****tear* ****Never mind! I got one for Christmas!!!!**

**Author's note: I'm keeping it short, Microsoft deleted this chapter I had to re download the software, ugh, I'm sssoooo sorry it took so long, hey there **_should_** be a poll on my profile, for Bella and Emmett's bet! And we got a new computer I had issues moving my files. it took like 2 weeks!!!! I'm so so so so sorry!!!!!!!!!!**

_Who knows where I got the title for this chapter? Tell me in a review!!!!_

Sunday night Alice had decided we needed to go shopping to furnish my new room (it was across the hall from Edward's!) and expand my very limited wardrobe. I had agreed to go next weekend, under the condition that she didn't go overboard. She accepted my terms, but she also bought me a few things for now: a sofa, a mirror, an outfit or two. So until then I could wear whatever I wanted.

Or so I thought.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Monday morning.

My first day at Forks high school.

Alice had laid out an out for me a few hours ago, refusing to let me wear jeans a nice long sleeve brown t-shirt, and comfy sneakers. I now _had_ to get my nails painted sapphire blue by Rose and Alice was being forced to wear dark brown ugghs, designer Jeans, and a beautiful designer blue sweater. The outfit probably cost more than my old wardrobe. I couldn't be sure Alice had destroyed the French tags before I could attempted to read them, telling me

"It's for your own good Bella." I had agreed with her, saying

"I don't wanna know." Rosalie had then smiled, and told me to

"Get used to it."

Alice is one scary pixie when she wants to be, almost as scary as Uncle Carlisle when he's really mad-_almost._

I examined my reflection in the mirror. My eyes were a brilliant gold, thanks to last night's hunt. My hair was down and slightly curled, by Alice and Rosalie, of course. I had to admit they did amazing.

I grabbed my back pack off the brown leather sofa and walked into the hallway.

"Good morning Bella." Edward greeted me.

"Good morning Edward."

"Hurry up you're all going to be late, even if you break the speeding limit." Aunt Esme's voice came from the living room.

"Coming." Edward and I called.

"Hey Edward," Alice called as she and Jasper emerged from their bedroom. "We have a problem, there's only room for five of us in your Volvo."

"I'll drive." Rosalie volunteered as Emmett closed the door to their bedroom.

"You can drive Bella," Alice told Edward. "Jazzy and I can go with Rose and Em."

"Would that be okay with you Bella?" Edward asked, his golden eyes were smoldering. They were deep gold, hopeful, shimmering. So deep that I swear I could probably get lost in them for a week and not notice. There was no way I'd be able to say no.

"Bella?" Edward asked breaking me out of my reverie.

"Yeah, of course. I managed to choke out.

"You lot should hurry up if you want to get Bella's schedule before school starts." Uncle Carlisle reminded us from upstairs, I smiled after hearing his familiar English accent.

We all ran down stairs and, naturally, I tripped. Over my own two feet. I put my hands out in an attempt to catch myself, but before the impact two arms wrapped around my waist and placed me back on my feet. It was Edward, of course. I looked down in embarrassment.

"Thanks," I mumbled

"You're welcome."

"Stupid human klutziness." I mumbled.

"Same old Bella," Uncle Carlisle chuckled from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and made my way into the kitchen with Edward.

"Good morning. '' I greeted my favorite aunt and uncle.

"Morning Bells, Edward.'' Aunt Esme greeted us.

"The others just left a second ago, Alice said something about your schedule, Bella."

''We got to go Bella.'' Edward reminded me.

''Oh yeah. School, I almost forgot."

We said goodbye to Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle before running through the rain to the garage. He led me over to a silver Volvo, it sat next to a huge jeep, I assumed it belonged to Emmett, but I couldn't be sure. Edward held open the passenger side door for me, then closed it once I was in.

We rode in the car in a comfortable science for the first couple of minutes. Edward was the first to speak.

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward?''  
"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions? You don't have to answer them, it's just that it's so weird for me, to not know what you're thinking.'' He explained.

"Can I try to show you what I'm thinking, instead of telling you?'' I requested. "I want to practice."

"No, I don't mind at all, go ahead." I smiled and took his hand then concentrated on letting him in to my mind. (Ital is always thoughts)

_''What do you want to know?''_ I thought.

"Favorite color?"

"_Brown, well, today it's brown."_

He snorted. "Brown?''

"_Sure, brown is warm, I miss brown, everything that's supposed to be brown in Forks is covered in green squashy stuff."_

Edward smiled. "Your right brown is warm."

I smiled_. "I rest my case."_

"Favorite thing about being a vampire?"

_'Um, I'm gonna say the speed and not tripping as much."'_

"Favorite book?''

_"It's impossible to pick."_

"Favorite thing to do?''

_"Read a book. Play the piano, sometimes the guitar"_

"What do you miss the most about being human?" I had to think hard about that one for a minute. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. ''He assured me.

_"I don't mind."_ I thought "_I was just thinking... I'm going to say going into the sun out in public, I hate staying inside_.''

"I'm going to have to change your mind about that." he said pulling into the parking lot.

_"How do you plan to do that?"_

"I'll show you the next sunny day" he vowed dropping my hand to grab the keys. That one little promise filled me with excitement. Edward cut the engine then came around to open my door, Rose pulled in next to us.

"What took you so long? '''Edward asked her taking my hand.

"I had to get gas," she explained.

''Hey Bella? ''Jasper asked me. "Why are you so excited?'' oh _crap, what do I say, I'm going to hang out Edward-and he can hear me, grreeaat, well this is embarrassing. _

"Bella's just excited because I told her it might snow next week." Edward answered for me.

_"Thanks'' _I thought.

"Any time." he whispered in my ear.

"Edward? ''Alice asked "Will you take Bella to the office to get her schedule? You have the greatest influence on the office ladies."

"'Of course I will."

"We should hurry, we're gonna be late."

"Jeez Alice,'' Emmett mumbled. She stuck out her tongue at him and started to walk in the opposite direction of the office. Emmett stuck out his tongue too, then went after his little 'sister'. I giggled at their childish behavior and went to the office with Edward.

"Bella, why are you so happy?"

"_I though Jasper was the empapath?"_

"He was wondering the same thing." Edward pointed out?

"I don't know exactly, I'm happy because I like watching you all act like a family, I haven't really been part of a big family for over three hundred years, it makes me...happy."

"Bella, is this still hard for you, letting me in?"

_"It's getting easier all the time, but I don't know if I'd be able to do it without physical contact."_

"I'm glad to hear that." he said holding open the door for me, without dropping my hand.

_"Thanks."_

"You're welcome." he said leading me over to the counter. The lady behind it was wearing a purple t-shirt that made me feel wwwaaaayyyyy too over dressed, courtesy of Alice.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cope." he greeted her.

"Oh, good morning Mr. Cullen, ah, you must be Isabella."

_"Bella," I corrected her mentally._

_"_Bella,_" _Edward corrected her.

_"I can speak." _I reminded him,_ "but you seem to be enjoying this a lot, so I'll stay quite."_

"Sorry" he murmured, too quiet for human ears.

"Bella, you need to get each of your teachers to sign this paper." Mrs. Cope said placing it on the Counter "And here is your schedule.'' she added placing it on the growing pile "I don't think you'll need a map, your uncle requested that you had a family member in all of your classes."

"Okay. '' _Okay. Overreacting, sorry Edward."_

"I'm glad you're excited." Edward told me, too fast and soft for human ears. I smiled and looked down at my schedule: Homeroom, English, Government, trig, Spanish, lunch, Biology, then gym. Not bad, although I could do without lunch, and gym. I thanked Mrs. Cope and followed Edward outside.

"May I see your schedule?" he asked me taking my hand again.

_"Of course." _

"We all have the same homeroom, Spanish, lunch and gym. I'm in all of your classes, and we have Government, and trig With Alice."

_"I thought Rose. Emmett and Jazz were seniors-how can we share classes?"_

"There are a few mixed grade classes here because the school is so small.''

_"oh."_ was all I could think.

"Come on Bella, home room is this way." He guided me to one of the school's many brick buildings, it had a number three by the door, he held it open anthem led me over to a row of coat hooks.

"Bella. Over here! ''Alice called the second I took my rain jacket off.

"I'll be there in a sec." I called back. I got our homeroom teacher to sign my form, then sat down with my family, between Edward and Jasper, placing my hand in Edwards.

_"Family... _"I though "_I have a real family, a big Family, possibly one of the biggest vampire families in existence."_ I could feel the giant smile on my face.

"Why are you so happy Bella? ''Jasper asked me.

"Because I have a big, happy, loving, perfect family."

Rose and Alice "awwwed."

Out of nowhere Alice-s Face went blank.

"Alice?"

"Don't worry Bells she's fine,'' Emmett assured me. "She's just having a vision."

After a second she blinked and shook her head as if she was clearing her mind.

"So, Alice, how are in things in La la land?" Emmett asked her.

"Excellent,"

"Alice, what did you see?" Jasper asked her.

"It's going to be sunny on Friday, so Emmett and Bella's bet will have to wait, and there's a giant sale in Seattle this Saturday"

"Yay. ''I murmured unenthusiastically.

"Aww, come on Bella," Alice whined "You promised-" she was cut off by the bell."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"I'm bored." Emmett mumbled at lunch. "Hey Edward, what are the humans doing?"

"Gossiping about us, what else do they do during lunch?''

"Eat this dirt they call food." I mumbled picking apart a roll.

"What are they saying about us? ''I asked curiously.

"They're talking about Rose and Emmett, Jasper and Alice...you, and me." Edward answered.

"What are they saying about _us?_"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yuppers."

"Well... someone started a rumor that..."

"Is it that bad?" I asked.

"Kind of,"

"Come on, I can handle it'' I assured him.

" A rumor that you're not Carlisle niece, that your my girlfriend, you moved in with us because... I got you pregnant."

We all burst in to laughter.

"Are... you... serious?" I managed to ask.

"Yes." he said grinning crookedly.

"That's the most ridiculously thing I've ever heard about Mr. Never Been kissed!" Emmett laughed.

Edward smacked him as the bell rung.

"Time for biology," I murmured. "see you guys later."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_"If we go to Biology, do you think we could skip gym?"_ I asked (well thought really) Edward sitting down at our lab table.

"Bella, what's the worst thing that could happen?"

_"You have no idea."_


	7. Dance With Me

**Chapter Seven: Dance with me.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine***there was a quote in chapter two when Edward explains his mind reading ability, I did NOT write it, it's a quote from twilight*

I NEED YOU ALL TO TAKE THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's notes: this chapter came to me in the middle of waltzing in gym class, I was trying to ignore my partner stepping on my toes when I was like Oh my Cullen! I wrote down the steps, and wrote the chapter the next morning, when I had ice on my foot listen some people just can't dance. Trust me. (This chapter got its name from the song by Drew Seeley feat. Belinda, love that song!)**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

The bell rung. Biology's over, time for gym, greeaat. Edward and I got up and he lead the way over to the gymnasium. The rest of our family was waiting out side the door.

"Hey guys" I greeted them without any enthusiasm. They smiled and I followed Rose and Alice into the locker rooms.

"Bella, just sit your stuff on the bench, we don't need to change to day." Rose informed me.

"Why?" Alice cut her off before she could answer.

"You'll see." I wasn't sure if she was hiding something, but I dropped the subject anyway.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

"Today we will be continuing our dancing unit." Coach Clapp told us all. I groaned along with the humans. Dancing, of all the things it the world they had to be doing dancing, this will be embarrassing.

"Bells, why are you freaking out?" Jasper asked me.

"Because we have to dance, I couldn't even walk down the stairs this morning, why do you think I'm freaking out?"

" 'Cause you're gonna fall flat on your face?" Emmett guessed, causing Rose to smack him on the arm as hard as she could without making it sound like smashing rocks.

"Ow, Rosie," he whined "What I do wrong? I was just stating the truth." This time Rose and Alice both smacked him. I was glad they were sticking up for me, but he was right, I that's why I'm so nervous.

"Bella, calm down." Jasper told me, it was hard not to listen to him when I was under his influence.

"Thanks Jazz."

"Anytime Bells." He assured me with a smile.

"Bella I'm not going to let you fall, I swear." Edward whispered in my ear.

_"I'm pretty sure the last time I attempted learning to dance I broke Uncle Carlisle's toe, I'm apologizing in advance for any harm I cause you."_ I thought

"Cullens! Hales! Swan! Is there something you six wanted to share with the class?" Coach Clapp asked us.

"Jasper was just asking Emmett if he knew how to dance, Sir." Rose assured him batting her eyes with a smile.

"Um, okay…where were we? Oh yes, right, guys go make a circle in the middle of the gymnasium, girls go stand against the walls.

I can do this, I am a graceful, elegant vampire, _I_ am a Cullen, I can do this.

"Rose, Alice, I can't do this!" I hissed under my breath.

"Bella, you'll be fine, wwwwaaaayyyy more than fine." Alice promised

"Psh, you can't guarantee that, damn I should've chocked down some human food at lunch, I could fake sick…" I shut up and continued to plan my escape mentally.

"Bella, I know what you're planning, it's not going to work." Alice warned me

"Are you positive?" I practically was begging for an escape.

"Bella, there is no way in Hell, no pun intended, that you're getting out of this, it's just gym class. "Rose reminded me.

"Girls, go stand in between two boys." Coach Clapp ordered from the center of the circle.

"Kill me. Just rip me up and burn the bloody pieces." I mumbled. I walked over to the circle with Rose and Alice, then took my place by Edward slipping my hand in his. "Bella, you're giving Jasper a panic attack!" great now I feel guilty I took a deep breath and tried to calm down, why am I overreacting?

"It's kind of my fault you're freaking out, Bella '' Jasper whispered from a few feet away from a few feet away.

"What do you mean? "I asked.

"Well, because I haven't become accustomed to your... emotional climate yet, so your emotions effect me very strongly, so it's a little bit of a challenge you're, not having a panic attack, beat it feels like you are to me, so I'm making it feel that way, if you can understand my rambling, sorry."

''It's fine" I reassured him with a smile.

"Okay kiddies!" Coach Clapp called "ladies turn to the gentleman at your left, gentlemen, the lady at your right... verry good, now as I told you all last week, you're going to be very close to your partner, some of you too close for comfort." A smile shadow of a smile appeared unconsciously on my face.

''Everybody, take your hand on the inside of the circle and, place it in your partner's, like so." Edward dropped my left hand and picked up my right.

"Very good. Ladies place your left hand on your partners shoulder," After placing my hand on Edward's shoulder I had to smile _"This makes it So much easier for me to let you in.''_ "I'm glad."

_"Me too.''_

"Now gentleman place your right arm on your Partner's back….I said your partner's _back_! Not her _behind_, Cullen!'' All of the humans turned to face the six of us, and we faced Rosalie and Emmett.

Emmett's hand was on Rose's back, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't a second ago. Emmett- had a look of pure innocence on his face, it must have taken years to perfect. He was mumbling something like

"She's _my_ wife_,_ she didn't mind, I didn't mind, what's the problem? There are plenty of other things we could be-''

"Emmett!" we all hissed under our breath at the same time "Shut up!''

"As I was saying," The coach continued through our conversation "place you feet, like so, then do the following steps." We waited patiently then followed his example. The hard part was skipping backwards in a circle while standing on your tiptoes I succeeded in stepping on Edwards foot twice on my first try, but it wasn't all my fault, the boots my cousins forced me to wear were making it hard to stay on my toes with out falling on my face. This is impossible! The only two girls that aren't having trouble were Alice and Rose. Why can't I have vampire graces! it would make this soo much easier.

"You're doing fine.'' Edward murmured in my ear, "your only problem is your confidence.'' his breath on my face sent a shiver down my spine. If my heart was still beating, it probably would be in overdrive by now…okay there's no probably about it.

The Music stopped, and the humans stepped away from their partners, the six of us stayed where we were, only I took my right hand out of Edwards and placed it around his neck with my other.

"Coach, can we take off our shoes?" one of the humans asked, I believe her name in Angela.

"Okay, sure, go ahead." I breathed a sigh of relief with the human girls before kicking my boots ten feet away into a pile. Alice glared at me and Rose just giggled. I turned back to Edward and buried my face in his chest.

"Is she going to kill me? ''I asked trying not to be so terrified, why am I so-Jasper right, duh.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your eyes up here please.'' We all turned to face the center of the circle, where the coach was waiting. "Remember when you go in the circle its big step with your right foot, little with you left, little with your right, then repeat the pattern starting with your left. Remember, big, little, little, big, little, little, big, little, little, ready, wait for the music.... go!'' I followed Edward's lead until we got to the circling part.

"You're doing great Bella" he murmured in my ear.

_"Big, little, little,"_ I though over and over again. "Ouch! Edward that was I foot!" I hissed under my breath.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Jasper's making me nervous."

Jasper stuck out his tongue in our direction, I returned the childish gesture, then continued to follow Edward's lead.

When the music stopped the coach started to speak again.

"That was great, two things, one, feel free to mix it up, throw in a spin or something. And two, we're going to do it once more, with a different genre." he pressed a button on the stereo and a piano filled the room.

"Oh my god, I can't believe they're using this song. The tune is completely different" I giggled as Edward led me around the room. He started to sing the words in my ear

**"**Follow me into my world, Let your worries fade with every, step you take, Baby whatcha' waiting for, Let the tango take control, Feel the music inside your soul whoa, My hand is out, just grab a hold" I started singing the second part in a flawless Spanish accent, having had over three hundred years practice**. ****(_**Bella**_Edward)******

**"**_**Watch time fade away,"**_

_**"**_Watch time fade away,"

"_**My arms will keep you safe,"**_

_**"**_My arms will keep you safe,"

"_**It's just you and me,"**_

_**"**_Girl it's just you and me,"

"_**Dancing in this dream**_,"

"Dancin' in this dream**"**

Jasper twirled Alice around under his arm before pulling her back and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Whatever you do, don't wake me up, I know this feeling's real I won't let it, stop, no, Don't be afraid, take my hand, Forget the world, Will you dance, dance with me, Podemos bailar eternamente, Trust in me trust in me take a chance, Feel the Tango, Will you dance, dance with me, Podemos bailar eternamente, Now I have you next to me, Everything is how it should be ho-oh yeah, Baby, don't fight the feeling, We're floating on the clouds, If I could, I'd never come back down no no, Baby just keep on groovin' groovin'"

" _**As time fades away**_,"

"As time fades away,"

"_**My arms will keep you safe**_,"

"My arms will keep you safe,"

"_**It's just you and me,"**_

_**" **_Girl it's just you and me,"

"_**Dancing in this dream,"**_

_**" **_Dancing in this dream"

Emmett picked Rose a foot off the floor, then spun around in a circle before setting her back on her feet.

_"Don't even think about doing that, I'll probably knock the whole class down!"_ I screamed in my mind. He smiled and continued to sing.

"Whatever you do, don't wake me up, don't wake me up I know this feeling's real, I won't let it stop, no, Don't be afraid, take my hand, Forget the world, Will you dance, dance with me, Podemos bailar eternamente, Trust in me, take a chance take a chance, Feel the Tango, When you dance, dance with me, Podemos bailar eternamente, Dance with me,"

"_**I'm dancing with you**_,"

"For this moment in time,"

"_**My dreams have come true**_,"

"My darling just dance with me, If for only one niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight" we sang in harmony.  
"Don't be afraid, take my hand, Forget the world, will you dance, dance with me, Podemos bailar eternamente, Trust in me, take a chance, Feel the Tango, When you dance, dance with me, Podemos bailar eternamente."

Edward slipped his hand out of mine, then placed it behind my head and dipped me down as the music stopped.

"I hate you." I mumbled, a smile on my lips.

"I hate you too." He said rubbing his thumb against the side of my face.


	8. Alone at the piano

Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: all I own is the plot

Author's Notes: I know it's a lot to ask but since I did 3 chapters is 12 days could you lot get me up to **100 reviews**? It would mean a lot to me!!!!(By the way if any of you are in to Harry Potter, Half-Blood Prince is rated PG!!!!)

_**I NEED Y'ALL TO GO TAKE MY SURVEY, ONLY TWO PEOPLE DID, OR IF YOU WANT I COULD SKIP THE BET.**_

On to the story

**The sun was just starting to shine in through the glass wall. Everyone in the giant white house was still…busy at the moment, except for Edward and myself. He was writing another composition on the amazing grand piano a few feet away from me, I was reading my newly acquired copy of Romeo and Juliet.**

**As the sun continued to rise the room grew brighter. I watched the rainbows my exposed skin through into the sun. I couldn't help but stare at Edward, the sun shimmering on his skin made him look even more beautiful, if that was even possible. As the morning wore on I had to tear my eyes away from him, I didn't want him to catch me staring. I was perfectly content, but after two hours of reading as slow as possible I needed something else to do. I sat my book down and walked over to the piano. Edward stopped playing and made room for me on the bench.**

**"Sorry was I getting on your nerves?'' he asked apologetically.**

**"No, not at all, I can only reread Romeo and Juliet for so long." I explained.**

**"Bella," he hesitated a minute ''never mind."**

**"What is it?'" I asked**

**''It's driving me crazy, not being able to hear you.'' he explained.**

**"Do you Mind me asking what you're thinking?"**

**"I was thinking about how beautiful that piece you were playing sounds." Beautiful was an understatement. "And why it's so hard to let you read my thoughts, and if I could let you in without physical contact yet… It's really hard, like there's a shield around me, like a rubber band. I need to stretch it out a little bit at a time, ugh! This is taking forever!" I whined smacking my head against the piano keys, not hard enough to damage them, but the sound filled the room, it wasn't pretty.**

**"Bella." he said putting a finger under my chin and forcing me to look straight in to his golden eyes. ''you don't have let me into your mind." he reminded me.**

**"But I want to. It's just-'''I sighed "Do you mind if I try again? Maybe I can make some progress."**

**"Bella, Saturday morning this was impossible for you, it's Tuesday morning, you're doing amazing, but if you still want to try item not going to stop you."**

**"Thanks "I said taking his white hand in my even paler one. I took a deep unnecessary breath then and focused on letting him in and then letting him into my thoughts. I gradually pulled my hand away from his, until just the tips of my fingers were touching his palm. The second I removed my fingers from his skin I lost the connection.**

**"Damn! Why is this so hard!?"**

**"Because you're trying too hard.'' He said simply. Huh?**

**''Care I elaborate?" I asked confused.**

**"You're forcing yourself to do too much too fast. You said it was like a rubber band, what happens if you don't stretch out a rubber band?"**

**"It snaps... so area saying I'm going to break in half, or I should just take a break?"**

**"Take a break, play the piano, think about something else.''**

**"Like what?''**

**"A distraction."**

**"Would you mind distracting me then?"**

**"How do I do that?" He asked grinning crookedly. **

**His breath on my face was very…distracting. I had to focus to for a proper sentence.**

**"Um…I don't know ask me a question or something." I'm sure me kissing him would be very very distracting, but I didn't have the courage.**

"How come it's so hard for you to let me hear you, but it's so easy for you to block the others?"

"It's two different things, I have my shied, which is easier to share because I block myself along with whoever I shield, and I've had centuries to practice it. But when I let you in I put my shield _on_ you, _but totally_ remove it from me for a second to get the connection, then I can change it to include my self also."

"Bella, you keep saying that you let me in, but you're kind of…projecting your thoughts onto me, it's different than when I hear the others, I can force myself in their minds or block them, but I can't block you if I try."

"Really, are you serious? Do you think I could....'project' my thoughts on to someone else!?''

"I think so, but do you think it'll be hard, or have you stretched the shield enough to try?'' "I don't know, how long you think until they're all... ''I trailed off I was sure that he knew what I was talking about.

''Bella! ''Alice called walking into the room with Jasper, with Rose and Emmett at their heels. ''I have good news!"

"What is it Alice?"

"The sale in Seattle has been moved to Friday"

"Which means we get to miss it!?" I asked excitement obvious in my voice.

"No, I said good news, we're still going."

"But it's going to be sunny." I reminded her.

"In Forks, It'll be cloudy in Seattle."

"But I _was_ going to-" she cut me off.

"You two can go next week-please, please, please?''

"Edward?" I asked, I wasn't sure how to say no to Alice, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"I'll tell you what Alice." He said "I'll play you for it."

''Okay, Rock, Paper, Scissors."

"Why don: you just tell me who wins?."

"Excellent, I do." I sighed in defeat.

"Good morning everyone." Aunt Esme greeted us coming into the room hand in hand with Uncle Carlisle.

"Uncle Carlisle, can you come here for a second?"

"Of course, Bella, what is it?" He asked coming over to the piano.

"Just trust me, can you give me your hands?" he wordlessly placed | them in my own. I took a deep breath and thought about the time he tried to teach me how to dance when I was human, the memory was kind of hazy, but one of the clearest of my human memories. I focused on the memory, then placed my shield onto him gaining the conection before placing myself within it also.

"What the-Bella! How did you do that!!" he gasped dropping my hands in shock.

"Damn, I lost the connection." I mumbled.

"Bella, I _heard_ you, how did you do that!?" He asked flabbergasted.

"Well, Edward and I were talking-"Emmett snorted-but I ignored him. "about how when I let him hear me it's like I project my thoughts onto him, but when he hears anyone else he puts the thoughts on himself, so he thought I could try to put my thoughts on someone else and because I know you the best you were the easiest option." I was smiling, I couldn't help it I was happy, I was shocked… and a little disappointed that I couldn't show... never mind. I'll see him soon enough…_god, where is my best friend when I need him?_


	9. A budding romance

A/N: of my god! I poster the wrong explenation of Bella's power!!!! I'm so so so so so sorry i posted like an hour after i really should've been in bed Anyway when Bella says:

"_It's two different things, I have my shied, which is easier to share because I block myself along with whoever I shield, and I've had centuries to practice it. But when I let you in I put my shield on you, but totally remove it from me for a second to get the connection, then I can change it to include my self also."_

It should really say:

"It's two different things, I have my shied, which is easier to share because I block myself along with whoever I shield, and I've had centuries to practice it. But when I let you in I put** different layer of** my shield _on_ you, _but totally_ remove it from me to get the connection."

I'm so so so so so so sorry i'm gonna fix it ASAP

Chapter Nine- a budding romance

As my fingers brushed over the keys Edward sat down and began to play the second part of the song at my left.

The music echoed throughout the room, high, and low, yin and yang, yet the Opposites created a beautiful harmony that I never knew was possible to achieve. As the song drew to a close our fingers brushed across the Middle keys simultaneously, when his skin brushed against mine it sent a shiver down my spine causing him to smile.

We played the last notes, then he gathered up my hands in his.

"I'm sorry" he murmured in my ear.

"For what? ''I asked struggling to keep my voice even.

"Breaking my promise, and letting Alice cart you off to Seattle."

"Promise, what promise?"

"The one to change your mind about missing the sun." he reminded me. The whole time he was talking he was talking he played with our intertwined fingers

"I forgive you."

"I think I know how to make it up to you.'' he murmured, his voice was rough with emotion.

''Oh, and how do you-plan to do that?"

" Like this." he leaned his face in toward me until our lips were a millionth of a Centimeter apart.

_Cliffie, if sorry don't kill me!!!_


	10. Afternoon arguing with Alice

Please please go vote on my poll!!!!!! here's a recap of chapter 9 and Chapter 10!:

___**"I forgive you."**_

___**"I think I know how to make it up to you.'' he murmured, his voice was rough with emotion**__**.**_

_**''**__**Oh, and how do you-plan to do that?"**_

_**"Like**__** this." he leaned his face in toward me until our lips were a millionth of a centimeter apart.**_

"Bella!" A tinkling voice called form upstairs. I sighed in disappointment.

"Alice," We murmured accusingly.

I pulled my face away from his disappointment washed through me, why? why why why did she have to call me now? Why couldn't she wait five minutes, she's psychic, didn't she see us?

I looked down and Edward put a finger under my chin, forcing me to look into his golden eyes.

"I-I should go." I mumbled, kind of embarrassed. He smiled, a sad smile, wordlessly kissed my right hand and dropped my left into my lap. I stood up and called

"Coming Alice!" before walking upstairs, I could hear her in my bedroom. "Hey Alice." I mumbled unenthusiastically.

"Hey Bella, what's wrong?"

"You don't know?" I asked skeptically.

"What do you-hang on." She closed her eyes for a moment. "He didn't!" she whispered so that Edward wouldn't be able to hear. I shielded her mind away from him before answering.

"He did." I whispered back.

"And I interrupted, Bella I'm so so so sorry! He made a split second decision, and I didn't-" I cut her off.

"Alice it's okay, I forgive you." I believed her, there was no way to judge the sincerity in her eyes.

"Bella. I-"

"I mean it Alice it's okay, now didn't you call me up here for a reason?"

"Bel-la." She whined. "It's Friday."

"Friday... Shopping, Seattle, yay." There was no enthusiasms in my voice.

"I'll let you get dressed, I'll be downstairs." She danced out of the room and shut and locked my door. When I came down stairs everyone was in the gigantic living room (well, whatever you want to call it) except for Emmett and Rose, this didn't surprise me. They were always the last couple to emerge from their bedroom.

"Ready to go Bella?" Alice asked when I'd sat down.

"Honestly Alice, why do we need to go shopping?"

"Because you don't have everything you need."

"I have everything I need." I argued.

"We need paint for your room."

"No we don't."

"And a sofa."

"I all ready-" _have a sofa, you bought it less then a week ago!_

"New clothes."

"I like my-"_clothes._

"a car."

"I have my tru-"_ck._

"ipod."

"That's ok-"_ay._

"laptop."

"Alice, that cost a lot of-"_money._

"A cell phone."

Why do I need a-"_ cell phone? I could hear you if I was five Acres away._

"Camping gear."

"But I already-wait why do-"_ I need camping gear!?_

"a credit card-"

"Alice, are you trying to-" _re-kill me!?_

"Those new guitars you want."

"But-"_ They're really really expensive._

"A longer piano bench."

"Why-"_ would I need a longer piano bench?_

"So that you and Edward can play together."

"But we already-"_play together._

"You need more space." Well. maybe I'm okay with practically sitting on his lap.

"Why don't you just buy a new piano?" My voice was thick with sarcasm.

"I saw you'd through a fit, but thanks for suggesting it."

"Alice," I whined, she shook her head.

"Edward?" I grabbed his hand and projected the thought _'help me!'_ on to him.

"Alice," He said reproachfully.

"Edward I know what you're going to say," I'm still getting used to Alice's psychic abilities "How about we both take Bella shopping?"

"Or we could just skip it." He suggested.

"I like that idea."

"Bella," she growled warningly, not in a terrifying way, but the warning was clear.

"Alice,"

"No."

"Fine. Uncle Carlisle," I pouted and batted my eyelashes. He hadn't been able to say no to me god knows how long ago, there's no way he'll be able to say no now. "Please, please, please don't make me go shopping."

"Well,"  
"Daaaaddddy," Alice was pouting too. Uncle Carlisle sighed.

"Edward, will you go with the girls and make sure Alice doesn't go over board?"

"No," Alice and I whined. I don't go. She doesn't want Edward to come. It's a lose-lose situation.

"But," Uncle Carlisle continued.

"No buts," I begged, he ignored me.

"But make sure Bella has everything she needs?"

"Of course." Edward smiled.

"But I have everything I need." I whined I've been doing that a lot today.

"I'll go get the keys." Before I could protest Alice was gone.

"Uncle Carlisle do I have to go?"  
"Yes Bella."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"I already have everything I need." I insisted.

"C'mon Bella, Edward! Hurry up!"

*****************************************************

After an hour in Uncle Carlisle's Mercedes Alice started complaining.

"I need my own car."

"Then buy one." Edward suggested.

"I don't know what kind I want... Bella! We should go car shopping together!" Oh god, help me.

"But Alice I have a car."

"Bella, your truck is as old as me."

"Stop picking on my truck."

"I wouldn't if you'd buy a new one."

"But I don't want to buy a new one, I don't even want to be shopping now."

"Bella?" She asked me parking the car.

"Yes Alice?"

"Humor me." She said pulling me it into the apple store.

"But. Alice,"

"I don't remember being human, this is a human experience. Let me have my fun."

"You what!? Why!?"

"I don't know, so please let me have my fun." I sighed in defeat.

"Fine."

"and no complaints."

"I'll try, but I'm not guaranteeing anything."

"Yay! Okay we need a laptop. and an ipod, you won't let me get you an iphone, so we'll get your cell phone next."

"Okay."

"What color do you want?"

"I don't care." Alice closed her eyes for a minute. "Blue." She decided.

"Why?"

"Because I'm the all knowing psychic and I say so." I giggled.

"Okay."

A few minutes later Alice was practically dragging me into a designer clothing store. I grabbed Edward's hand and placed the thought

_'Designer, isn't designer going over board?'_

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward?"

"Humor us."

Alice shoved me into one of the three empty dressing rooms and started handing me stuff to try on.

"How do you know my size?"

"I believe you were the one who said, well, thought Alice knows everything." Edward called as I slipped a blue V-neck shirt over one of the high cut tank tops I always wore, the chain around my neck stuck out.

"Bella, come out and let me see." Alice called. I opened the door and stepped out Alice was smiling, Edward was kind of staring, I looked down in embarrassment well aware of the fact that if I was human my face would be tomato red.

"Does it look that bad?" I asked him.

He shook his head, as though he was trying to clear his mind.

"No, that color blue looks lovely with your skin." I looked down in embarrassment again.

"Bella?"

"Yes Alice?"

"What's that on your neck?"

"Um, my necklace." It sounded like a question.

"No, I mean the charm."

"Huh, oh! look. The charm fell off when I was changed, that's just the loop it hung on."

"Oh, okay. Bella you're getting everything I handed you."

"How do you-right psychic." Alice smiled and told me to go get dressed for the second time today.

And so shopping with Alice Continued. For the first time in a white I almost felt tired, I wonder how I'd feel if I was human...

"Okay." Alice said reading off her mental list. "We already got paint, new clothes, laptop, ipod, cell phone, new sofa and camping gear. All that's left is a piano, a longer piano bench and those guitars. I'll get your credit card tomorrow."

"I still say another piano is going overboard."

"No, it's not." Alice argued.

"Edward tell her it's going over board." I begged.

"Alice getting another piano is not going overboard." Edward recited.

"Traitor." I mumbled. He smiled, and I stuck out my tongue at him.

_'I don't need a piano.'_ I took his hand and projected the thought onto him. I think he was going to give in, but Alice threw him a look and he smiled.

"I'm a very selfish. I don't want you to have to share with me." I sighed in defeat.

"You know, you are a terrible liar." I lied.

"No, I'm a good liar, you are not." He held open the door to the music store, Alice and I followed him inside. "How about we share the piano for another week." I bargained. "And remember, just because you two bought me a piano doesn't mean It'll use it."

"Fine. One week." Edward agreed, he seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Edwaaard." Alice whined.

"Alice she has a point." I resisted the urge to stick out my tongue at Alice, until she did it to me first.

"Fine one week, that's it."

"That's all I ask, and I'll stop complain in, deal?"

"Deal." She agreed. "I'll go get the bench, you two can get your guitars." She left us alone, and I followed Edward, hand in hand, to the side wall, it was covered in guitars, and accessories.

"Bella?"

_'Yes Edward?' _I projected the thought on to him.

"Alice wants me to tell you quote:_ 'If you don't get at least the two guitars you cane really want she'll buy you five extra, as a guilt trip'_ end quote."

"Stupid, psychic, pixie." I mumbled under my breath. Edward chuckled.

In the end I got two guitars, one acoustic, one electric, an amp, and guitar picks.

Shopping with Alice continued (she decided Edward and I both needed more clothes!) and I continue to close my eyes at the checkout. After another hour and a half we headed to Uncle Carlisle's car. We placed all the bags in the trunk, and the backseat (I have no idea how it all fit in there) and the three of us squished into the front. I was basically on Edward's lap, not that I was going to complain.


	11. Sunshine In Paradise Finally

Chapter 11-Sunshine In Paradise...Finally

_**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_ps I reposted chapter one I added a little bit more and fixed some more typos, feel free to go look

"It's going to be sunny on Friday." Alice announced.

Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle were out grocery shopping as part of our cover. They were planning on taking the food to the homeless shelter up in Seattle. The rest of us stayed at home. We decided to paint my bedroom, we were so bored.

"Hey Alice, want to go Christmas shopping? I think you said it would be cloudy in Paris this weekend." Rose reminded her.

"Yeah, great idea Rose. Bella, do you want to go too?" No way in Hell.

"I can show you next time, if you'd like." Edward whispered in my ear. His smile was mocking, he already guessed my answer.

"I'll skip it," I told Alice. She looked a little disappointed, then mouthed,

'Oh yeah, you and lover boy have plans.' I turned back to the wall, too embarrassed to say anything. I grabbed Alice's shoulder without a thought about what I was doing and projected the thought.

_'Shut up! I'm already nervous without your and Emmett's comments'!'_ She dropped her paint brush in shock.

"I guess that means it worked." I mumbled dipping my brush into the paint.

"Bella... did you just...?" She stammered.

"Yup."

"You know I hate being out of the loop." Rose murmured.

"I can tell." Jasper mumbled back.

"I was having a little conversation with Alice I explained.

"You were- oh, sweet!" Emmett yelled catching on. I smiled and turned, to Alice.

"Are we done painting yet?"

"Yeah it looks good. C'mon Rose, let's go pack for Paris, boys are you coming too?"

"Yes Ma'am." Jasper saluted Alice, she giggled and pulled him out of the room.

"You know Emmett, Paris is very romantic." Rose whispered.

The two of them were gone with a simple

"See-ya suckers!"

"You excited?" I asked Edward.

"Maybe." He murmured. I took his hand.

_'Well that makes two of us.'_ I pushed the thought onto him.

***************************************************************************

I checked my reflection in the minor once more. My hair was down, with my cousins gone I had been able to wear what ever I wanted. Today it was tennis shoes, jeans, and a white t-shirt under a tan sweater.

A knock came from the door.

"Bella?" A voice asked tentatively "A-are you ready?"

"Y-yeah." It opened the door to find myself face to face with an angel.

"Hey." I murmured, a smile growing on my face. He chuckled. I looked down to triple check I didn't forget anything important, like pants.

I grabbed his hand,

_'What's so funny?'_

"We match." I took a step back to look, he had on sneakers, jeans and a tan sweater, a white shirt was sticking out of his collar.

'_You're right, we do._' He smiled.

"Ready to go?" He asked offering me his arm.

_'Yeah, I'm ready'_

I put my arm through his and we walked down the stairs and outside.

"Do you want to run, or drive?"

_'Let's run, as long as you don't mind slowing down for me.'_

"Not at all."

_'I wish I could run faster, I hate making everyone slow down for me.'_

"Bella, you're not that slow"

_'You can run three times my speed.'_ He snorted.

"You're over exaggerating."

_'Okay, you run twice my speed, You could probably carry me and be faster.'_ I said with out thinking.

"I doubt that."

_'I don't,'_

"Wanna bet?"

_'Yes, yes I do.'_

"Alright then, climb on." I hesitated for a moment, I was sure he was kidding. He wasn't.

He startled me by grabbing my hand and swinging me onto his back.

"Ready?"

_'yeah.'_

"Hold on." He took off though the forest like a bullet. I was right, I've never been able to reach this speed before, except when I was a newborn.

Edward stopped a minute later and helped me down.

_'I win.'_

"Sure you do."

_'C'mon Where are we going?'_

"This way." He led me through the trees, at human walking speed. "Do you see that light, over there?"

'_Yeah, is that where were going?'_

"Yes."

_'C'mon let's go,'_

"After you."

_'Always the perfect gentleman.'_ I impatiently led the Way to the clearing and stopped dead in my track.

It was a perfectly round meadow. There were Wildflowers everywhere, reds, blues, purples, yellows and every other color. I could hear the trickling of a close by stream. It was amazingly beautiful.

'Wow.'

"You like it?"

'It's beautiful'

"I wouldn't call it beautiful, at least, not with you as comparison." I didn't know what to say to him except for a simple

_'Thanks.'_ I laid down on the ground, pulling him with me._ 'Can I... ask you a question?'_ "Of course."

_'You seem almost paranoid today, you keep looking over your shoulder, is everything okay?"_

He sighed. "Is it really that obvious?"

_'Yes, not to mention the fact that you're avoiding my question.'_

"I got a phone call from Alice this morning, she sounded like she was sobbing... She said that... your future... disappeared."

_'I don't get it' _

_"_Bella, she thought you were dead." He looked like he was in pain the whole time he was speaking. "It scared me."

'But why did that scare you?'

"Isabella," He caressed the side of my face with his hand. "Bella, the past one hundred years I thought that I wasn't going to find my soul mate, that I was complete in myself, but I never knew what I was-Who I was searching for until It I met you." He took a deep breath. "I love you." As he said those three little words my non-beating heart began to soar. _He. Loves. Me._

"I love you more than I imagined was possible and now that I've found you it Would truly kill me to never see you again." I smiled and said out loud,

"I need you too." I sat up before allowing myself to say the words I've been dying to say for the past three weeks "I love you. I truly love you... Edward promises me something,"

"Of course."

"Promise you'll neverleave me"

"I Edward Anthony Masen Cullen swear on my existence never to leave you, I love you Isabella Marie Swan-I truly truly do."

He leaned his face in toward mine-and in that moment the truth in my words was overwhelming. That this was my life, he was my life, and I will never survive without him.

He pressed his lips very gently to mine and an electric like current flew through me, but it wasn't painful, it was Heaven. His lips were against mine, urgently, and I couldn't get enough of him fast enough I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. As I knotted my hands in his hair he pulled me into his lap I gasped in shock, and he smiled against my lips and a shiver ran down my spine. He shocked me when he ran his tongue over my top lip, then my bottom, and I lost control. I slipped my tongue into his mouth he fell backwards into the grass, with me on top of him, but we didn't break apart, there was no need to.

"Bella," he murmured flipping us over so that he was on top of me, I couldn't feel his weight but it was almost impossible for us to be closer to each other, yet it still wasn't close enough. I pulled my hands out of his hair and slid them down to the collar of his sweater it was on the ground in pieces a few seconds later-I don't think he minded one bit, he just kissed me with even more force, as though he didn't have enough of me either. My sweater was shredded about two seconds later.

***************************************************************************

When we finally pulled apart the sun was starting to set. I laid my head on his chest.

_'I love you.'_

"I love you too, more than you can imagine."

_'Not as much as I love you.'_

"I doubt that." He murmured pressing his lips to mine once more.

**They didn't ….you know, they just had a major make out/snogging session in the middle of the forest.****Ƹ̵̡****Ӝ****̵̨̄Ʒ**


	12. Ice, Embarrasment, and Flirting

Chapter 12: Ice, Embarrasment, and Flirting

**You guys rock! 53 reviews for 2 chapters! I'll never be able to repay you! If I can ask another favor of you guys, on top of reviewing, will you subscribe to **giterdungal **on you tube if you have one!?**

It was snowing at one A.M. Monday morning.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper had gotten back from their Christmas shopping spree an hour ago. They bought what appeared to be over a million dollars in stuff. It was crazy. Alice said ninety-nine percent of it was Christmas presents, the rest was for 'later' whatever that meant.

The four of them had it all put away and came downstairs to "watch TV with us" in under an hour.

The TV was on, but Edward and I weren't watching, we had better things to do with our time....

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Bella and Edward are playing tonsil hockey on the couch!" Emmett screamed from the stairs.

Edward pulled his face away from mine for a second to yell "Go away Emmett." Before returning his lips to mine.

"Get a room." Rosalie giggled, but I barley heard her. "Fine, we'll just be upstairs." She paused thoughtfully. "taking advantage of your extremely comfortable, empty bedrooms, C'mon Emmett."

"You two wouldn't dare," Edward growled.

"We did it once we'll do it again. Rose said simply.

"Fine." I mumbled sliding out of Edward's lap and onto the couch. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Why'd you two interrupt them?" Alice whined coming into the room.

"They finally were kissing!" Rose exclaimed forgetting we were in the room. "Alice you were right."

"Of course I was right, I saw them on Friday, I told you."

"And _I_ told you it was too good to be true."

"Wait Alice you saw us!? Please please please tell me you're joking!"

"No, I'm not, first your future disappeared," Edwards arm tightened around my waist. "Then I saw the two of you making out, then I saw Esme and Carlisle when they came home and you two were kissing at the piano-"

"Oh god no! They saw us!?" Kill me now. That must be why my future disappeared, I'm going to die of embarrassment.

"Sorry," Aunt Esme apologized opening the front door. "We didn't expect you two to be home yet." I looked down in embarrassment and noticed Edward's watch.

"As much as I'm enjoying this conversation," I said searching for an excuse to leave. "We're going to be late for school." I walked out to my truck without another word.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked me when we were five minutes away from school.

"That depends. Am I dreaming or not?"

"Not."

"I guess I'm okay, I mean I'm more embarrassed then I thought was possible, but other then that I'm fine." He smiled, he actually smiled.

"Why are you smiling? This isn't funny. Edward cam you honestly tell me that your parents walked in on us making out and you're not embarrassed?"

"Yes, yes I can."

"Then how do you feel?"

"A little smug." He admitted.

"_Smug?_ How can you feel smug?"

"Well, as you might have been able to guess we've all walked in on Alice and Jasper or Rose and Emmett before, and we've all walked in on them a time or two.... I guess I'm happy because they walked in on us for the first time." He explained.

"I did _not _need to know that you've walked in on my aunt and uncle when they were kissing, thank you very much."

"Well..." He trailed off.

"Oh my god! Are you serious!?" He opened his mouth to answer, but I cut him off. "You know what, don't answer that, I rather not know.... I think I'm scarred for eternity." He chuckled but didn't say another thing until we reached the school.

"You know Alice doesn't believe that we were kissing in the meadow," He informed me opening my door.

"What does she think we were doing, taking a nap?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, but you're close."

"Do you want to tell me?" I asked.

"Normally I would, but I'm kind of enjoying you guessing."

"I'm glad I amuse you," I said sarcastically "care to give me a hint?"

"When you take a nap you are doing what?" He asked taking my hand.

"Sleeping." I answered. "I'm still confused."

"She thought we were 'taking a nap' together." I could hear the quotations marks in is voice.

"But, what does that mean,-wait nap, sleeping... Oh my god! Alice thinks we slept together!?" I screamed.

Half of the humans in the parking lot were staring at us, even the teachers.

"That was really loud, wasn't it?" I asked him.

"Yes, but they already think you're pregnant with my child, so it's not that big of a deal." He reminded me as we walked around the end of my truck.

"Oh wait, my shoes untied." He took my backpack so that I could bend down. I tied a knot at human pace before standing back up Edward went to grab my hand, and swore.

There was a car spiraling out of control through the parking lot-and headed right for us, the only way we could avoid getting hit would require us to move, too fast to be humanly possible. Edward pulled me to the ground, on top of his chest, and rolled over so that we were under the bed of my truck.

"What do we do?" I gasped too soft for anyone to hear, but me and the Cullens, once the initial shock of the crash had worn off.

"Well, we could-" Edward tried to make a suggestion, I cut him off seeing the look on his face.

"Edward Cullen! We are _not making out under my truck_!" I slapped his shoulder, not hard enough to hurt him, but playfully. I could hear Emmett's laughter mingled with the humans panicking voices.

"I wasn't going to say that!" The amount of honesty in his voice made it impossible not to believe him, so naturally I didn't.

"Doesn't mean you weren't thinking it." I mumbled. He smiled guiltily

"I thought _I_ was the mind reader." He reminded me.

"Oh, shut up."

"Yes Ma'am." His grin grew more pronounced.

"I hate you." I mumbled, attempting to cross my arms over my chest, but it was an impossible task in our current position. Our faces were about three inches apart, my body on top of his.

"I love you too." He murmured against my neck, his voice was unintentionally seductive. He trailed his lisp across my collarbone, the hollow at the base of my throat, and up to my lips.

"Edwaaaaaard don't do that." I whined.

"Why not"

"Because..." I had a brilliant reason, but I can't remember… "Number one: you're distracting me. Number two: you're making me want to kiss you more."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"What if the humans see us?" He sighed.

"You're right…Alice wants us to know 'the humans are going to pull away the van in twenty-eight seconds, twenty-seven, twenty-six, twenty-fi-'"

"What do we do!?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"We should've been killed!" I reminded him.

"Bella it's just a car it ways nothing."

"To you and me, but what about the humans they're going to call 911!"

"Simple, we fake minor injury, Alice is calling Carlisle, he'll fake paperwork and everything will be fine." He assured me.

**Sorry to cut it short, but my hands hurt the next chapter will be mayhem the hospital! **


	13. Lies Secrets and Blood

Lies, Secrets and blood.

"Did anybody get hit!?"

"Bella Swan and Edward Cullen were over there!"

"Somebody help Tyler!"

"Somebody call 911! " The human's, panicking voices surrounded us.

"Is Tyler okay?" I asked Edward. "Can you hear him?"

"Bella, breath." He told me, his breath blowing on my face. "He's fine, he'll be fine, the only thing you need to worry about is horrible lying skills." He smiled, half joking, half serious and I stuck out my tongue at him.

The van moved an inch on two. I could hear a siren in the distance followed by commands from the paramedics and police.

"I lie all the time." I reminded him. I lied to you a few seconds ago when I told you I hate you."

"Bella, no one ever believes you when you lie." He pointed out.

"I could lie if I really wanted to."

The van moved another inch or two.

"You need to have some faith in me." I said trying to fake annoyance but the amusement in my voice betrayed me.

"I have complete and total faith in you." He disagreed.

"Then prove it." I requested.

"And how would I do that Love?"

Love. He started calling me Love after our trip to the meadow last week. It was a very simple nickname, very straightforward, but that was one of the reasons I loved it so much. Love, as inpassionate feelings of affection. Love, the way I felt about him. Love, something worth dying for. Love, the reason we exist. A simple name with a complicated definition that you needed to experience to understand.

"Bella," Edward called, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Huh, Oh sorry, I zoned out." I explained.

The van moved at least a foot this time, enough for the humans to reach the two of us.

Everyone was panicking, no one owns standing still. The paramedics were trying to get to Tyler. Rose and Alice appeared to be freaking out. Their acting skills were phenomenal._ I couldn't see Jasper and Emmett anywhere I could've sworn I saw them with the girls a few minutes ago, and I heard Emmett laughing too. It just didn't make any sense. Maybe they left and I just imagined the laughter. The only people I could see were the police, teachers, paramedics, and students._

They were pointing, talking on their phones, others that just arrived were asking their friends what they missed.

It was loud, lit rather loud. My ears hurt. A lot.

Two of the parametrics rushed forward to 'pull us out'.

Edward helped me climb over him and I couldn't help but feel self-conscious of the fact that my tank top under my unzipped sweatshirt slipping lower on my chest as I climbed over his face. I knew he was a perfect gentleman, but still. This was one of those many times I was grateful vampires can't blush. Attend one of the rare times I was thankful Edward couldn't hear my thoughts.

Once I was out a parametric pulled me over to an ambulance and immediately began asking me questions. 'What happened?' 'Did I hit my head?' 'Did I get hurt.'

I told him I twisted my uncle when Edward pulled me down and that it hurt a little bit, but I was used to lot, I trip a lot. Knowing that it was half true made it easier for me to lie.

They had Edward out and brought him into the ambulance with me and began asking him the same questions. The whole time he answered them I watched the other paramedics load Tyler into the other ambulance.

He was cut up rather bad. He was covered in Blood. He was almost impossible to recognize. His face, his knee, and the front of his shirt were drenched in dark red. He smelled incredible, but not enough to bother me.

I laid my head on Edward's shoulder, trying to look a bit peaky, like I almost got hit by a car. He wrapped his around my waist and pulled me against his chest, stroking my arm and brushing my hair out of my face, as if comforting me.

I tried to block out all the surrounding noise and listen to his breathing, it always had a calming effect on me, but he wasn't breathing.

His chest was rising and falling, but he wasn't inhaling any ar into his lungs.

_'Edward?'_ He smiled at me to show he was answering, but continued to answer the paramedic's questions.

'Are you okay, I mean the blood, is it bearable?' He nodded his head,

'Yes.' The motion would've been unnoticeable to a human.

_'What about Rose and Alice, how are they?'_ I waited for an answer for a minute, before I was smart enough to think _'Oh right you can't answer that. Um…Can Rose and Alice bare it?'_

At the same time the paramedic askedEdward if his wrist hurt.

"Kind of," He answered, squeezing my arm to show he was answering my questions, and faking minor injury simultaneously.

"You two aren't beat up that bad, but you should probely get an ×-ray on your ankle," He told me, his eyes never left my face as he spoke, and Edward's arm tightened around me again. "And you Mr. Cullen should get your arm checked out. You guys are extremely lucky, that van should've crushed the two of you." "Yeah, lucky that Edward pulled us out Of the way." My tone was slightly mocking, only Edward would notice. He shrugged.

"It was just instinct," He insisted, and it was true. It was instinct to keep, the fact that we aren't human a secret.

The paramedic closed the door behind us.

"You know talking to you with humans in the room would be so much easier if Icould read your mind." I mumbled as the ambulance pulled out of the school parking lot.

"Maybe you can." He pointed out. I rolled my eyes.

"When I told you to have Faith in me I didn't mean you had to tell me I could do the impossible." I elaborated.

"I was being serious." He clarified.

"You were?"

"Yes, I was, think about it, if you can move your shield so that your thoughts are in our minds maybe you can do the opposite."

"Huh, I never thought about it that way. I guess, it makes sense, but it seems... I don't know, unfair?"

"Unfair?"

"Well, yeah, I mean wouldn't it make be unfair if I had three abilities? I have my layer that blocks my thoughts and lets me protect others, the one that lets me share them, reading minds would put me at three, doesn't that seem like to much, too many?" I insisted.

"No, not really." He disagreed and I raised my eyebrows skeptically. "Bella, hear me out," I sighed and he looked at me from underneath his incredibly long eyelashes, and his eyes Were like pools of liquid gold. I could feel my willpower fading.

"You are such a cheater." I crossed my arms over my chest. "Go ahead, I'm listening."

"Well, I think your abilities are all are because of your shield, which is one thing, so technicaly, you only have one ability." He concluded. "You know, If the humans could hear us they'd send us to the local asylum." I whispered.

"That's already happened to Alice and Emmett." He informed me. "Oh my gosh, are you serious?"

"Yes, I am." He promised grinning.

"Tell me what happened, please?"

"I will, later."

"Why not now?"

"Didn't you have a question for me?" He reminded me.

"What are you-oh yeah," I remembered. "Where are Emmett and Jasper?" I asked with curiosity and fear.

What if he doesn't know where they are? It's probably nothing. Then why am I nervous? Oh god, I'm arguing with myself. I have official lost-it.

`"Bella, they're fine." He tried to sooth me.

"Where are they?" I repeated.

"Well, by now they're at least halfway to Canada." He replied deep in thought.

"Canada!?" I screamed, before realizing there were humans four feet away "Canada?! "I whispered. "Why the Hell are they going to Canada?"

"Bella, breath. I took a breath and let it out in a fith of a second and tried to wait patiently for his answer, tried being the key word.

"Well?"

"Alice had a vision of the crash about a second before it happened. She didn't have more than five seconds to warn us, but she had enough time to warn Jasper." He explained.

"I'm confused. What does Jasper have to do with this?" I asked.

"Jasper is the most sensitive to human blood. Alice had vision of everybody two seconds after the crash and Emmett had Jasper pinned to the ground one second, the next, well..." He trailed off. "Anyway she told him to run and Emmett went with him."

"Because of Tyler's blood?" I asked "Is he okay?"

"He's fine, hey just give them a few hours and they'll be home." "Okay."

"Bella, Alice is right, you worry too much."

"I worry because I care and-oh we're here."

"Bella, it's fine, we've had to fake injury before." He assured me, sensing my fear.

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you late I promise."

"I won't forget." I told him.

"I have faith if _that_.

***********************************************

"Bella, try to remember you're not confessing to a murder." Edward reminded me. "What do you have to worry about? Carlisle will come in fake a medical report a then we can go home. Easy as loosing an arm wrestling match to Emmett."

I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Because you made me stop freaking out, made me laugh, and I love you." I explained.

"I love you too." He pressed his lips to mine and the thought in my head went out the window. All that mattered was him, and how amazing his tongue felt in my mouth.

I slipped my arms, around his neck and tangled my fingers in his,

"Ehem." We pulled away so fast I almost fell on the floor. The speaker didn't look up from the clipboard in his hands as he spoke. When he spoke the tone of his voice was serious, but the smile on his face told me he wasn't mad.

"This is a hospital, not an empty meadow, one of your cars, or a bedroom with a locked door."

_'Where have we locked it?'_ I pushed the thought into Edward's mind and he chuckled.

"If you two could refrain from public affection until you two are at one of those locations, or even just off the hospital property I would greatly appreciate it."

"Yes Uncle Carlisle" I replied sounding like a human child caught with their hand in the cookie jar before dinner.

He came over and sat on the hospital bed width us.

"Alice told me everything, what injuries do you lot-feel like faking for the next few days"

"I faked a twisted ankle," I told him. "and Edward faked a sprained wrist, I think." Edward nodded his head silently, conforming my theory. "Okay then, Bella you should wear a brace on your ankle in front of the humans for a few days, Edward same thing for you....And Bella?" "Yeah, Uncle C? "I asked

"Try to stumble a bit okay?" He told

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"More then normal." I glared at him, but he smiled at me and Edward chuckled beside us.


	14. An Unwilling Girls Night Out

Hey guys, I'm so so so so so so sorry it is taking so long for me to update lately! I mean in December I updated about every 3 days, but so much is coming up lately. (all of my teachers are springing projects up on me, just last week I lost 10 hours that I could've been writing to babysit my baby sister, and my evil friend has issues with the fact that twilight was the first vampire book I ever read so I'm being educated on "real vampires" and I can't find any good books to teach me about that!)

I am not bailing on you guys! I swear. I'm just… I don't know wht the hell I'm doing, but I am giving you guys **permission to yell at me** for ditching you and taking so long to update. I'm having issues sleeping so I need to go to sleep earlier, cuz my family keeps waking me up. Normally I stay up later then my parents would let me to write, so please bare with me. As a Thank You I'm _trying_ to improve the chapters, give them some more substance, make them longer, but any **comments, questions, demands for sooner up dates, a suggestion of a good vampire or fantasy book **or** just plain reviews**, let me know I'm doing my best. =]

**I don't own twilight or the quote from twilight (with minor changes) in this chapter or the song, or McDonalds, or BMW, or the book mentioned by Carrie Jones, or High School Musical (Cuz that's sure what I think of when I think of Vampires =P)…**

___________________________________________________________________________

_"Bel-la! Ed-ward!"_ Alice's voice rang through the entire mansion, but it wasn't enough to gain my attention.

I was upstairs with Edward. The two of us were a little busy at the moment, not busy like Em and Rose almost always are, but as close as we could get with out shedding any clothing.

You'd think that when you're immortal, and you're off from school you'd always have plenty of free time, time to play the piano, go for a walk, talk to(or make out with)your soul mate, re-read a book. Well, that's the way it used to be, but it seems that my family has made it their job to never let me have any time to my self.

Don't get me wrong I love my family to pieces, and I wouldn't trade being a Cullen for anything, but it is too much to ask for ten minutes alone with Edward?

And that's not even the weirdest part. You'd think that my aunt and uncle would be the ones trying to keep us busy, but they're not. Jasper, Rose, Alice, and Emmett are the ones. I mean normally you think your parents or guardians would be the ones, but no, those two are trying to force us together, Aunt Esme in particular. I had asked Edward about it last week.

"They're both happy to see us happy." He had explained. "Esme especially, you see all this time she's been worried about me, afraid that there was something missing from me essential makeup, that I was too young when Carlisle changed me.... She's ecstatic. Every time we touch she just about chokes with satisfaction."

That was the last decent conversation we'd had since school got out. We're on winter holiday break, thank god. I think it's the twenty third of December, but I'm not sure. We're off from school, there's no reason to keep track any more.

_"Where are you two!?"_ This time Rose's voice filled the hallways.

I didn't respond, neither did Edward. Well, I did respond in one way, I just strengthened my hold around his neck, there's no way the evil pixie or even my beauty queen cousin was going to get me off of him.

_'Should we go see what they want?_' It's effortless for me to share my thoughts with him when we're this close together.

He pulled his lips off of mine just long enough to speak.

"They're just going to separate us again," He panted "and there's no way in hell I'm letting them." And then his lips were urgent against mine once more.

He's right, every time we've kissed or even just been alone for more then twenty minutes his siblings have interrupted us. So far I've been pulled out of the house Rosalie and Alice to go shopping daily and when ever I wasn't off with the two of them the guys stole Edward. I mean stole him in the literal sense, they've been of doing god knows what.

On our little shopping trips (or torture session as I'm referring to them as) Rose and Alice have been teaching me what we call 'cullenisms'.

They're basically the guide lines to our way of life: _Don't get into fights with humans. Only harm humans if they earn it. If your man screwed up, watching you flirt with male humans is great payback. Humans are friends, not food. _That sort of thing.

The guys, mainly Jazz, with Em's comical input, have made it their job to teach me the history of the Cullen family, not my ancestors, but the current vampire Cullens. They've taught me everything, other then everybody's personal story, having decided it was more considerate to let the story's owner tell me themselves. Ever since the week after Tyler's car crash Saturdays night had become story night. I've learned everything from the time Alice and Emmett ended up in the local asylum, to the story of our 'cousins' up in Denali.

That particular story had led to another, of the now frequent, girl's night out.

_"Bell-la!" called banging on my bedroom door. "You're a vampire, for god's sake, how long does it take you to get dressed!?"_

_Honestly I wasn't getting dressed, I had already gotten dressed, twenty minutes ago. I really was reading _Wuthering Heights_, but Alice didn't need to know that._

_"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen Hurry up!" I sighed in exasperation before placing my bookmark it its rightful spot, then skipped to my bedroom door._

_There was no other way to describe the way I crossed the floor. I had an extra spring in my step lately. The happiness that filled was so excessive that I couldn't just walk._

_The one downside of my 'bouncing', as Emmett liked to call it, was that it didn't go well with my lack of grace and coordination. Which meant a ridiculous amount tripping. On the other hand it meant Edward caught me even more, and being in his arms makes it all worth while. _

_I pulled open my door to find a frowning golden eyed pixie, dressed in a simple pink dress, with black leggings, and matching pink ballet flats._

_"Seriously Mary Alice Brandon Hale Cullen, did you have to use my full name?" I asked irritably._

_Alice smiled before answering._

_"If it gets you to come, then yes, I do."_

_I rolled my eyes and she stuck out her tongue in response._

'So where are you and Rose taking me today?'_ I tried to place the thought in her head, unsuccessfully. I brushed the tips of my fingers along her hand and tried to place the thought again, this time it worked._

_"She grabbed my hand and started to pull me down the hall before answering._

_"We're going on a little road trip.'_

_"Alice," I moaned "I don't want to-" But I was interrupted._

_"Don't worry Bella, we'll be home by five. I know you and Edward can't keep your hands off each other _that_ long." She giggled._

_I sighed_

_"Alice, how many times do I have to tell you, we didn't-"_

_"Sleep together, the two of you are still virgins, blah, blah, blah, we get it."_

_"You just don't believe it." I accused._

_Alice bit her lip to keep from smiling. She thought for a minute before replying._

_"No comment."_

_"Alice what's taking you two so long?" Rosalie asked in the distance. I could hear the purr of her M3 at the edge of the drive way._

_"Patience is a virtue." I called, well being pulled out the front door._

_The weather was amazing when you consider the fact that it's the middle of December in the middle of Forks. It was slightly breezy, and even though the sun wasn't shining it was just warm enough to leave your jacket home, at least it was for the humans that actually need to wear them to keep warm._

_"I guess that means I have no virtue." Rose retorted as I slid into the leather backseat._

_"I think every one knows that." I reminded her._

_Rosalie smiled deviously._

_"Somebody's jeal-ous." She sang._

_"Jealous, me? Yeah right." I rolled my eyes. "I'm not jealous, I'm just impatient, you two still haven't told me where you're taking me."_

_"Patience is a virtue." Rose quoted._

_I sighed. Why do they keep kidnapping me?_

_ "Do you two know how annoying it is when your cousins keep kidnapping you and they don't even tell you where you're going?" I spoke slowly, trying to keep my voice from rising._

_"I like being kidnapped, it can be loads of fun." I think Alice is just saying that, besides, who would kidnap her? She cut answered my question before I could even open my mouth._

_"I've been kidnapped by loads of people, like when our cousins come down to visit during the holidays, and there was this one Valentines Day when Jasper-"_

_"Yeah, I don't think I want to know where this is going." The two of them erupted in a chorus of high pitched laughter._

_"C'mon Bella, let us have our fun." Alice whined._

_"You two are worse then Emmett!" I exclaimed._

_"Fine we'll keep out dirty mouths shut." Rose mumbled turning up the radio._

_"Hey, Alice can you pass me that-" _

_Alice had the CD in Rose's hand before she could finish asking the question._

_"Thanks," Rose slipped the CD into the stereo and turned up the volume. _

_When first song came on I was shocked I didn't think they were in to this kind of music._

_"Seriously," I snorted. "Muse?" _

_"If you won't let us harass you, then we pick the CD." Alice reminded me. That was one of the many rules that had been drilled into my head in the past few weeks. _

_"I'm not complaining, just shocked" I explained lying back against the back of my seat. "Seriously, I didn't know you two liked muse." _

_"Well, I kinda mighta stolen your CD, sorry." Alice smiled._

_They stopped talking until the chorus of the song, when the three of us simultaneously started to sing._

I thought I was a fool for no one  
Ooh baby I'm a fool for you  
You're the queen of the superficial  
But how long before you tell the truth  
Ooh you set my soul alight  
Ooh you set my soul alight  
(You set my soul alight)

_We were having so much fun we all stared to giggling uncontrollably._  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the super-massive  
(You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the super-massive  
Like a super-massive black hole  
Super-massive black hole  
Super-massive black hole  
Super-massive black hole

_When the first song was over, and we had stopped giggling, we all shut up and let the quiet fill the car, well other then the CD, but I wasn't going to complain about that._

_I let my mind drift and probably blanked out for about two or three hours…_

_"Alice, tell me again, why are we leaving the state? I thought you guys were just kidding about the road trip, that this was just another night of you two teaching me more Cullenisms?" I asked about and hour later as we drove over the state border to _Oregon_._

_"Bella," She called over the wind, her tone of voice seemed to question my sanity. "Would we take you out of state for that?"_

_"No," Rose answered for me. "We're going to tell you a story."_

_"I thought yesterday was story night?" I went heavy on the sarcasm. Why on earth can't we do that in Forks?_

_"It was, but this is not a story for everybody else's ears." Rose explained._

_"Is that supposed to make me feel better or worse?"_

_"Neither," Alice said grinning wickedly. "But I'm assuming you have at least ten ideas and none of them are right,"_

_I sighed _

_"Will you at least tell me how long until we get there?"_

_"Nope." Rose smiled the same smile as her sister. "Right Alice?"_

_"Right." Alice agreed._

_"Then what am I supposed to do while you two take us to some far off location?" I wasn't normally this difficult, but come on, five kidnappings it 5 days!? This is ridiculous._

_"Find a way to entertain yourself, or better yet think of theories to why your future keeps disappearing." Rose suggested._

_"Fine, I'll think about who is planning my murder for the next five hours." There's no way I'm going to just drop dead or die of old age. I'm a vampire for Volturi's sake! So there's only one option. I'm going to be murdered, there goes my good mood._

_I'm terrified, naturally, but for different reasons then my family think. My family won't let anything happen to me with out a fight, they've assured me of it, so the only way I'll die is if something happens to them and I just can't bare it. Just when I find my family, we might lose each other._

_"Three hours tops." Alice corrected me. That must mean we're going to…California!? "And don't think about your disappearing future, that's depressing think of something happy, try to read my mind." _

_Alice and the rest of the Cullens agree with Edward, they think I have the potential to read their minds. But if I had that power you'd think I knew about it, wouldn't you?_

_"Alice," I whined "I don't think I can."_

_"Don't think, just try." Rose suggested._

_"Fine, I will." I pulled my legs up to my chest and lie against the back seat. I placed my left arm around my legs, and my right against Alice and Rose's shoulders…._

_"Bell-la! Wakey wakey!"_

_"Alice, she's not human." _She can't sleep therefore she can't wake up.

_"Well, duh, Rose. I know you're blonde and all_-"

_"Hey!" I'm the smartest blonde in that human school! Okay, Jasper beat me on that Civil War review test, but c'mon he lived it!_

_"Just kidding, you know I have nothing against blondes…" _

_"Don't think about Jasper! What if she's found out how to get into your mind and that's the first thought she hears!? She'll be traumatized for existence!" Thank god I picked Rose's mind. Seriously. Thank You God!_

_"Bella! Rose, do u think it's possible for vampires to pass out or somthi-" _Oh god, Alice you can't be serious._ Rose thought._

I_ decided to take advantage of the current situation._

_"Boo." I whispered._

_Alice screamed, like actually screamed, rather loud and at a pitch I doubt anyone other than a werewolf, bat, or vampire could hear. _

_"Bella what the hell was that for!?" She yelled._

_"It's called payback, and it's rather entertaining. You should really try it." I explained._

_"That was so mean!" Alice crossed her arms across her chest and Rose giggled in the passenger's seat._

_"Have you ever heard the human saying 'Payback's a bitch'?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest too._

_It was then that I noticed that the car was parked in the middle of the rain. It looked like we were in a…McDonald's parking lot? What the heck? We came to California to sit in a McDonald's parking lot? There is no bloody way this has to be a joke, maybe the car broke or something._

_"Bella Swan did you just curse?" Alice asked in mock horror._

_"Alice, Rose, why the hell did you steal me out of our home, drag me off to California of all places and park in a McDonald's parking lot!?"_

_Rose sighed in exasperation, well her thoughts made it seem like exasperation. "We already told you."_

_"We need to tell you a story." Alice repeated. "One that Edward would kill us if he knew we told you."_

_"You guys have no secrets, we don't hide anything from each other." Well I have one thing, but that's different._

_"Well, this is the only one." Rose explained._

_"Yeah, this and what we do on Valentines Day, but that's so Edward can keep his sanity." Alice rolled her eyes._

_"But technically this isn't a secret."_

_"It's more of a …" Alice trailed off looking for a good word._

Jeez you'd think a psychic would know what she was gonna say. –Rose, of course.

_"…Fact, one that has never been shared with anybody."_

_"Will you two just get _on_ with it!?" I screamed._

_"Fine, we'll just skip to the point, sound good?" Alice turned off the radio and she and Rose turned around fully to talk to me._

_"Actually, that sounds great."_

_"No stalling, no prologue, no-"_

_"Alice, Rose, get on with it!"_

_"Fine, Bella the reason for this whole kidnapping, and this story is it's something you might want to know in the coming weeks."_

_"Alice," I growled, I mean really growled, not like an angry human, but an angry animals._

_"Up until we met you in November we thought Edward was gay." _

_"Okay, number one that was rather random, number two what the heck? Number three what gave you that impression, and number four why are you telling me this?"_

_"Listen Bella, hear us out and never repeat this information?" Rose begged. _Seriously Bella can't repeat this information, he'd kill us, the four of us, like re-kill us, as in end our existence. _Rose is exaggerating, kind of a drama queen. I wanted to roll my eyes, but decided against it. _

_"Okay fine, I'll keep my mouth shut, but only if two you explain." I agreed. "Now."_

_"Okay so um, where to start…" _How do we explain, just jump out and say it?

_"No pretences, no prologues, pure fact, just jumping into the story like the New Years Eve party at the ski lodge in High School Musical-"_

_"Alice." I growled "Get on with it or so help me god, I will run home and ask Edward myself."_

_"Okay!" She yelled hastily. "Jeez, so basically when we were up in Denali, with Tanya, Carmen, Eleazar, Kate, and Irinia. Kate basically well, attempted to seduce Edward."_

_"_WHAT!?_ What happened I mean… SPILL!" I practical commanded._

_I pulled away from Rosalie's mind, I didn't want to hear the unedited version, well I did, but I didn't…does that make any sense? I think it makes sense. Oh my god I'm talking to myself again-No don't get distracted, listen to your cousins._

_"Yeah, well, it was Singles Awareness Day-"_

_"Sad day for short," Alice cut in._

_"And well, Edward looked a little, well I don't know, but they we're hanging out, 'cuz you know, that's what cousins do, but then again vampires are definitely a totally different story…anyway, he like totally blew her off!" THANK GOD! No previous relationships, no reading Tips For Having a Gay (Ex) Boyfriend, no complicated histories, I had enough of those to- no don't think about it, don't fall to pieces, don't cry, don't think about it, just forget, forget it, DON'T THINK ABOUT IT!! _

_"Bella, are you okay, you're trembling." Alice whispered._

_"I'm-I'm okay just give me a second…" I breathed. "Just don't mention this, please, please don't,"_

_"Bella," They whispered together, before climbing into the car's back seat with me and pulling me into their arms in a hug._

_I ended up sobbing into their arms for about twenty minutes. They didn't mention it, didn't say anything, or give me any looks, of protest when I tried to change the subject._

_"So tell me more?" Not the smoothest option, but hey it work._

_"Basically we told you this for two reasons: we thought you would want to know, and you're the only person he's ever shown any emotion towards, he really, really, really-"_

_"Alice!" I whined_

_"Really loves you." The two of them finished _

_***************************************************************************_I haven't told anyone about finding out how to read their minds yet, it just wasn't the time, yet, and the two of them haven't brought up my mental break down, and I'm still alive, and I hear on his couch for lack of a better word snogging the hell out of Edward Cullen.

_"_BELLA MARIE SWAN CULLEN, EDWARD ANTHANY MASEN CULLEN GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE IT'S CHRISTMAS MORNING AND WE HAVE PRESENTS TO OPEN, WE'RE A FAMILY AND WE'RE GOIN TO ACT LIKE IT."

'_Basically that's code for Alice and Emmett want to open their presents_, _right Edward?_' That's when it hit me.

_Holy crow! _I forgot! She means the _**whole**_ family.

Kill me, just rip me up and burn the bloody pieces.

_**Reviews guessing the correct reason for Bella's mental break down get a surprise, I don't know what, but I'll think of something! BTW snogging is British for making out, tonsil hockey, ect.**_

7


	15. The Definition of Family

_"Holy crow!" 202 reviews already I love you all so much! Please bare with me, I don't know how to write this chapter I have like 8 ideas, I'm trying to make it work, but the chapter after this will be better, I have it planed out already. Please Please Please review, my goal is to have 500 reviews when the story is done and We've hit the half point :( please help me meet my goal!!!!!_

_**THIS CHAPTER IS NOT ALL MY IDEA! It's from the mind of 'Race to the Clock tower'**_

_**I don't own twilight or **_**When it Rains **_**by Paramore or the cars mentioned**_

___Also I'd like to say that the following review made laugh so hard I was crying:_

__**"****TwiHard24****2009-03-03 . chapter 14**

**hm...did you make jake gay because-as much as i love jake-i would have to laugh at that. haha. now i'm imagining it. ew. ah! my eyes they burn! DO NOT imagine that. don't do it. just don't. No jake! why!!??  
-sits in corner with knees pulled up to chest and rocks back and forth while crying-**

anyway...love the story. update soon!!"

Chapter 15 the definition of Family*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Gosh Alice we're coming, you can open your presents in a minute!" I called removing myself from Edward's lap.

"Bella, I'm not being materialistic, I want to have my human experiences of Christmas mornings with my whole family." She yelled back, immediately defensive.

"Guilt Tripper," I mumbled as Edward and I walked down the spiral staircase. "Hey All, Jazz where are Emmett and Rose?"

"I think they're outside."

Just then Rose and Emmett walked through the front door.

"What were you two doing outside?" I asked.

"Trust me Bells," Emmett said patting me on the shoulder. "Some things are better left unknown, and some things are just too much for yours and Eddie's innocent virgin minds to handle.

"Emmeeeeeeeet." I whined, "Do you _have_ to do that!?"

"'That' as in plant not so innocent thoughts into your innocent minds or 'that' as in engaging in PDAs with my life?"

"Both," Edward and I mumbled simultaneously.

"Em, be nice," Rose turned to me and Edward. "We went outside because someone." She rolled her eyes in Jasper's direction. "couldn't control the emotional climate."

"Hey! It's not _my_ fault, _they_ were the ones-" But I cut him off before he could finish.

"TMI TMI TMI!" I chanted covering my ears. Seriously, is Jasper trying to give me nightmare (I know I can't sleep) about my aunt and uncle?

Emmett and Jasper roared with laughter.

"Oh…my…god!" Emmett managed to yell. "You are so…gullible!"

"What are you talking…?" I stopped talking as a car pulled into the driveway…a Mercedes with two passengers.

"_Emmett!_" I screeched.

"Yeah Bells?"

"Run." I growled. "Now."

"There will be no fighting with your siblings." Uncle C called opening the front door. "Well, at least not on holidays," He added as an after thought.

I shot him a look.

"Yes Bella even if they've earned it."

"Do you know what he-"

"Bella, Dear," Aunt Esme placed a bag under the gigantic Christmas tree in the corner. "We could hear you yelling 'TMI' from about a mile away."

"Oh," I mumbled looking down.

"So, can we open presents?" Alice's excitement was contagious, or maybe it was just Jasper's doing.

'_Oi, Jazz, are you doing that?_

Jasper jumped and fell off the sofa.

'_Oops! Sorry Jazz, I wasn't trying to scare you._' I gave him my hand and pulled him back onto his feet.

"It's fine Bella, and the answer to your question is it's kind of my fault, I can't control it when Alice _and_ Emmett are both like this. Can we _please_ open presents before those two make me lose it?" The look of pure desperation on his face made me laugh.

"Sorry Jazz," Alice apologized immediately growing somber.

"It's all right Al," Jasper kissed her on the forehead.

"Why don't you lot go ahead and open presents?" Aunt Esme suggested.

"YES!" Alice and Emmett yelled running at full vampiric speed to the Christmas tree.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"That was the last one," I said trying to unbury myself in the abyss we call our living room.

"You mean the last one that would fit under the tree," Aunt Esme corrected me. "Alice! No peeking!"

"Sorry Mom, I'll keep my eyes closed…metaphorically."

"Wait, you mean there are _more_!?" I know our family is loaded, I mean we have to be surrounded by over a million dollars worth of stuff. So how can there be more?

"Yes there are a few more." Uncle Carlisle chuckled. "Alice, your mum said no peeking."

"Hurry, because I have a feeling on of them is mine, and if I'm correct I'll have a vision about it in twenty…nineteen…eighteen…"

"Alright, everybody outside before your sister cheats, Edward if she peeks no listening. Uncle C said following his youngest daughter outside.

I was out the door in just enough time to hear Alice scream.

She was bouncing up and down in front of a yellow Porsche 911 turbo chanting "Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Ohmygod!" She threw her arms around her mum and dad "Thankyou thankyouthankyou!

A car?...Alice got a car? An expensive car at that…that brings up the totals to…a lot of money.

Ohmygod! Is that a Oh. My. God.

"Whose motorcycle?" I asked.

"And whose Volvo?" Jasper's question caused me to pull my eyes away from the bloody brilliant bike and to see the car parked behind the bike, and my jaw hit the floor.

It was a C70 convertible in midnight blue "Magic Blue Metallic" to be exact, with black leather seats.

The car I had been drooling over on my lap top last night.… They didn't.

"Oh, that's Jasper's bike." Uncle Carlisle answered.

"Seriously!?" Jazz yelled.

"And Bella's car." Aunt Esme explained.

They did.

"Oh my god! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I yelled throwing my arms around them like Alice had just done.

They laughed.

"You're welcome, Dear…No feeling guilty about the cost."

"Yes Sir." I pulled away from their arms and stared longingly at the car. They laughed again.

"Go on, get out of here. Bella go south, Jasper north make sure you're back in an hour."

"Yes Sir" We chorused. Jasper jumped on his bike and I slipped into the front seat of my car. I saw Alice slip onto the bike behind Jasper before they pulled out of the driveway. I turned to the empty passenger seat.

'_Get your butt in here so we can go, Edward.'_

He didn't reply out loud but thought _'Yes Ma'am!' _I quickly pulled away from the connection, I still didn't want to tell him I had learned how to move the mind shield around so I could hear others' thoughts until tonight.

When I pulled out of his mind I was able to think.

This is my car. I'm not going to have to share it for the next fifty-eight years with my best friend until he can build his own. This is _mine._

I took a deep breath and filled my lungs with the 'new car smell' that filled the vehicle a second later it was tainted with an even better aroma, soon followed by the sound of a slamming car door. I jammed the keys into the ignition and was out of there before you could say 'not sharing'.

"I have a new car, that's not older than Alice," I sang.

"I take that as you're happy with the car." Edward smiled.

"Ohmygod, yes! I absolutely love it!"

"He chuckled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Now let's see how much faster then my truck this thing can go." I said smashing my foot on the gas.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"We only have time for one more lap." I mumbled finally checking the time.

"Time flies when you're having fun. He quoted.

"Time flies even faster when you're with the one you love."

"Making eternity with you seem like only one lifetime." He smiled sadly.

"Then we'll live it to the fullest."

"Of course."

"Love you."

"I love you too my dear sweet Bella."

I smiled, at a loss for words. After a few seconds I tried to put on the radio to cover the silence, but when I hit power it read _'CD-track 11 of 22- Bella's mix CD"_ Of course they'd put my favorite CD in.

I let the music fill the silence. It wasn't a bad silence, but a comfortable one, the type that was rarely achieved in the Cullen household at least as long as I've liver there. So it seemed too quiet.

_Take these chances to turn it around_

_(take your time)  
Take these chances, we'll make it somehow  
And take these chances to turn it around_

_(take my...)  
Just turn it around.  
Oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh I need an ending.  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain?  
You can take your time, take my time._

When I completed my last lap I slipped my hand out of Edward's and pulled into the driveway.

Immediately Edward froze, but then regained motion a second later.

"Edward, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Bella, breath. Everything's fine."

"You're rather sucky at lying to me."

"No, it's just that I thought-but it's fine, it's just our cousins from Denali, I didn't know they were still coming this year.

"You mean Kate and Tanya and the others? I didn't know they were-Alice" I growled that's why I was abducted and drug off to California!

"Alice what?" Edward asked.

"She probably just forgot to tell us." I lied.

He had unleashed the full power of his eyes on me, making lying to him rather complicated.

"Oh, I thought-never mind." It was one of those rare times when he doesn't complete his thought, meaning he thought his thought was either too 'embarrassing and stupid' or 'too embarrassing and romantic'. I kinda mighta sorta peeked in his mind last night, it was too big of a temptation.

"How long do they normally hang out? Like a week or so?" I asked trying not to display any emotion.

"Bella why are you having a mini heart attack?"

"I'm not freaking out, what makes you think I'm freaking out?"

"Jasper."

"Jasper is a liar." I said killing the power and opening my door.

"Jasper begs to differ." Jazz gave me his hand as I got out.

"Jasper is a southern gentlemanly git that is making it impossible for his for his cousin to lie."

"Jasper needs to stop talking in first person" Rose said.

We both turned around and stuck out our tongues at her, because that's how over one-hundred vampires deal with their little sister.

"How old are you two?" She asked giggling.

"One-sixty-two."

"Three-fifty-six. I replied.

"And still a virgin?" Emmett asked doubtfully. "Yeah right,"

"Thank you Emmett, for bringing up the topic of whether or not I've had sex or not in front of your cousins, who are standing two feet away from us."

"If you're mean to Bella we'll have to take back the High School Musical boxed set of CDs we got you." Alice threatened while everybody else roared with laughter.

"Oh, right introductions," Alice said when we all had calmed down. "Bella this is Irina, Kate, Tanya, Carmen, and Eleazer, guys this is Carlisle's biological niece and our cousin, Bella Swan, did I mention she's Edward's girlfriend?"

"Told you, you couldn't stay single long."

The woman that spoke was, of course, beautiful. She had brown hair and what was previously an olive complexion she was holding hands with the only male. He was tall and rather tan before he was changed. He had short black hair. Next to him were the other females. The first was a strawberry blonde and so beautiful she could almost compete with Rosalie. She had to be Tanya. Her first sister was blonde and beautiful too, Kate. Irina had blonde hair just like her sisters, however it was a silverish blonde and rather short.

Overall they were rather attractive, and in comparison I was bland, boring, and plain.

"Carmen, you're always right." Edward said pulling the brown haired women into a brotherly hug.

"Not _always_, that's Alice's job." She disagreed as they pulled apart.

"I'm only right as long as no one involved makes any split decisions." Alice pointed out.

"Did you see us coming?" Kate asked.

"I did, but Carlisle made me keep it a secret."

"It's impossible to keep anything from Alice, but we decided to surprise the rest of you lot." He explained.

"So I don't have to listen to Alice, Esme, and you singing show tunes, reciting the Declaration of Independence in French, or the Chinese alphabet?" Edward asked.

"I giggled. "You know, if it was annoying you so much I would've blocked their minds for you, all you had to do was ask."

"You can do that?" Irina asked.

"Yeah," I said not enjoying the extra attention. "I can place my thoughts into the minds of others too_," and read their minds._ I thought with a new pride.

"Lucky," Irina mumbled and Rose, Alice, Kate, and Tanya laughed.

"Hey, how long are you guys staying?" Rose asked, not rude or anything, but curiously.

Tanya sighed. "Only one day."

"Oh, well don't stand there and waste time, let's go!" And with that we were all thrown into a Christmas in hell.

Literally.

The whole time would have been enjoyable…if Tanya was never changed. She kept staring at Edward like he was a piece of meat, but only when he wasn't looking, or when anybody was looking for that matter. I was the soul exception. It's driving me insane! He's taken. By me. You had your chance, attempted to seduce him, and he rejected you in the kindest way possible, so deal with it and move on!

Okay, I have possessive issues, but I waited over three hundred years to ifnd my soul mate, I'm not going to let somebody steal him from me!

"Bella, Forks to Bella,"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Alice I was…" I trailed off what do I tell her? I'm plotting you cousin's possible murder? I don't think that'll go over too well.

"Off in La La Land?" she suggested.

"Yeah," That works as an excuse. "Alice, not to be rode or anything, but what do you want?"

"We have to leave," Carmen answered for her. "and we were wondering if you knew where Tanya is."

"Has anybody seen Edward?" Eleazar asked walking into the room. "Esme is looking for him."

"No, I haven't," He has a point where is he?

The only time I ever don't know his location is when Jazz and Em kidnap him…

"_Emmett, Jasper!_"

"Yes Ma'am?" The southern git answered.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"I swear, we didn't steal him." Alice and Carmen giggled at his response.

"I think he might be in the garage," Emmett answered.

"I'll go check." I said before running out to the garage.

As I ran a knot grew in my stomach. Huh, I wonder why, I guess I'm just paranoid.

But the scene I walked in on made me regret doubting the little voice inside my head.

There stood my soul mate.

My angel.

My World.

My Love.

My heart's other half.

Baked up against the wall. I couldn't see his face, it was covered by the back of the blonde slut's head, but I'd recognize his gorgeously unique bronze hair anywhere, The fact that her soon to be broken fingers were tangled in it made my anger boil over. The fact that his fingers were tangled in her hair, and their mouths seemed to be super glued together would have stopped my heart and killed me then and there if I was still human, but tragically I'm not, and I have to live with the pain.

"HOW COULD YOU!?" I screeched. "YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME! YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME! I TRUSTED YOU! YOU LYING CHEATING BASTARD!"

Before they could react, if they did at all, I ran, full out ran. Faster then I've ever run in my life.

Away from my family.

Away from my ex-soul mate.

Away from the darkness threatening to engulf me.

Away from the source of my pain.

6


	16. When it Rains

*** Race for the clock tower has Official hacked your story! u better keep this here!

(I don't own twilight by Stephenie Meyer, or when it rains by Paramore)

"Aloha readers! my bff typed this up for me after i wrote it, I've been but on a limit of an hour on the computer a day, son't worry I will still post as often as normal, maybe at 3 am....anyway **235 reviews! Thank you all of you soooooo much**, the next chapter or three will **not** be in Bella's point of view, I need to do this in order for the plot to work, my last words are: Please review,** be nice to your best friend **and remeber: 'Don't worry about today, it's already tomorow in Australia'- Charles M Schultz and** REVIEW please please please**....Thanks WolfHugga!"

Chapter 16- Don't Forget

I didn't stop running. I couldn't stop running. I wouldn't stop running. My heart was in pieces making it almost impossible to breath. I felt my unnecessary breaths changing into hyperventilation and just stopped trying to breathe all together. I could literally feel myself falling apart. My heart physically hurt. It was one of the first times I'd been in pain since I had been changed. The pain was so excruciating I could barley move. If I didn't stop soon I would probably collapse.

Just a few more minutes, I urged myself, but time had no meaning. It was as though time had completely, cease to exist.

I'll stop once I get to the border, I promised myself. Just get to the border and hide. Not from_ him_ I don't ever want to see him again, but if Alice, or Rose or somebody comes after me, I don't think I'll be able to face them.

Maybe if I can get to Seattle I can grab some money for a plane ticket back to England, I was absolutely positive there's another mansion owned by our family there. I couldn't even think of our last name, because it's also his last name.

The last name I had wanted to make mine, but not because it's my guardians last name, but because or marriage. With him.

I quickly pushed the thought away before it could cause me anymore pain, if that's even a possibility.

The pain. It was literally taking over my mind. Death seemed like a good thing compared to the pain.

Death… it would relieve me of the pain, it just end everything.

I've never meet the Volturi, but maybe, just maybe… if what Jasper and every other vampire says about them is true, and they're as protective about their city as everybody says…I could reveal myself in front of some humans, then they'll you know…

But do I really want to die? I mean it'll save me from the pain, but do I really want to have myself killed?

No. As Uncle Carlisle always said 'running from your problems is never the answer'. Besides, even if I do become a suicidal vampire Alice will see me. I owe them so much, keeping, myself alive for them is them is the least I can do.

That was most likely the only logical thoughs that I was able to process, but the whole time I was also thinking. Don't stop. Don't think about the pain. Just run. Keep moving.

As I crossed over the border I felt a sense of…relief. I knew my family has issues with crossing it but never knew why. My subconscious knew that, that's why I felt like I might be able to breathe again, but I didn't want to risk it, instead I just ducked into a cave that only a select few creatures know about. I could see the invisible border from the mouth of the cave, but they wouldn't know where to look.

I just wanted to curl in a ball and more or less let the misery have me, but the small part of me that was able to think rationally told me not to.

Before I could begin to attempt , thinking let alone plan an escape to England the cave was filled with music.

_"Oh oh, how could you do it?  
Oh, I, I never saw it comming,  
Oh, oh, I need an ending,  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain?_

_And when it rains,  
Will you always find an espape?  
Just running away,  
from all of the ones who love you,  
From everything "_

I almost threw my cell phone at the cave wall when I realized the song it was playing, cursing at the ring tone I had chosen, but I didn't have the strength to think, let alone physically do something.

It was then that I realized that I was crying. Not tears running down my face, but I was dry sobbing. Violent shudders were trembling through my body. I was falling apart at the seams, or at least what was left of them.

He'd have stitched me back together…at least the man I had believed him to be would have.

He'd have found me, said the slut had thrown herself onto him the second before I'd entered the room, that he'd pushed her off immediately, and not just because I'd entered the room. He'd take me in his arms and let me cry untill I was okay and he say he was sorry, then beg me for forgiveness, but I would forgive him?

Of course, the heart does things to the mind for reasons the mind its self cannot understand.

Then what would he do?

But I couldn't allow myself to dream about what will never happen these…fantasies were causing me more pain then they were worth, I'll regret them later-NO!

Just stop! You are not allowed to think about him Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, just –

But his last name made me stop mid rant, and I let the misery surrounded me.


	17. Plotting Edward's Murder

Author's Notes: 2 more mini chapters, then the 'make-up or break-up?' chapter then maybe a furry wolffy (hint-hint wink-wink WolfHugga) surprise. I have the time to post Edward's POV then another non Bella POV chapter maybe the make up or break up chapter this weekend, I just need to fix my minor computer glitches, and reviews would be nice, but I don't wanna hold a chapter for ransom like "no chapter until I have so many reviews" but because I'm saying that maybe you'll reviewif you weren't going to…

My last thought: Wouldn't it be interesting if _Carlisle had a choice: Help his family murder his first son or make up for his niece's heartbreak_…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_**Alice's Pov**_

"I'll kill him," I growled the second my glimpse into the future was over and my vision reverted back to normal. "I'm going to rip him up and burn the pieces."

"Alice." Rose said cautiously. "Whose murder are you plotting and why?"

"Our brothers."

"Wait a second, all three of them?" She asked, miss understanding me.

"Alice, we didn't do anything!" Emmett yelled, immediately defensive "Right Jazz?"

"Yeah Alice, we didn't do anything."

"Not you two, Edward."

"Edward!?" Everybody in the room yelled.

"What did he do Alice?" Carmen asked. "I mean how did _he_ manage to tick _you_ off, you two get along the best out of all of us." Normally I might agree with her. Edward and I normally get along as well as a brother and sister can, but this time he's gone too far.

"Bella, went to find him and-"

"Alice, cut to the chase, you look like you about to explode," Emmett demanded impatiently and worried.

"Our dear brother was found backed up against a wall in the garage with Tanya."

"So?" Emmett said trying to get more information out of me.

"You didn't let me finish," I explained. "He was kissing Tanya."

"So, she's his cousin," Emmett reminded me, not understanding me.

"Yeah Alice, we've kissed Bella be before," Jazz said confused.

Is this so hard to understand? He. Is. Cheating. On. Bella, I wanted to scream, but I managed to stay calm. "Not like this," I said pecking Emmett on the cheek. "Or like this I crossed the room and pressed my lips gently against Jaspers for half a second. "But like this."

I lightly pushed Jasper about a half a foot backwards so that he was backed against the wall and pressed my lips to his.

He didn't respond for a half a second, but then his lips were as urgent as ever on mine, he placed his hands on thy hips, but I shifted them to my hair, not once breaking our kiss.

As I slipped my tongue into him mouth I felt instantly confused, and deeply and passionately in love. To anybody else this would be an extremely odd experience, but it was one I was used to. When Jasper kisses me his usual... emotional barrier, I guess you could call it, went down and his emotions were unleashed on to me, and sometimes the others in the room Sometimes the result was ridiculously hilarious, like Edward and Emmett making flirty faces at each other, or even Esme and Carlisle getting into an argument on the _weather_, of all things.

I knew the love was because of me, but why is he confused?...

Of course, I have him pinned against the wall, with my fingers in his hair, and my tongue down his throat and half of our family is in the room.

I pulled away with a slight pout on my face, but removed it the second I remembered the seriousness of the current situation, as for my response to kissing him, what can I say? Vampires are easily distracted by their lover.

"Now have I made myself clear?" I asked breathlessly.

"Oh," was the only reply I got from the creatures in the room.

"So he cheated on Bella?" Rose asked what felt like a human lifetime later. Her voice was unmistakably filled with sorrow.

"Yeah," my tone was equally sad and disbelieving.

"Where's Bella?" Kate asked speaking for the first time.

"And please tell me she smacked him." Irina added, completely serious.

"She ran away." I explained, emotionlessly

"Like to blow off some steam?" Eleazar asked hopefully.

"Not exactly, you see she screamed and swore at him, then she took off. I got a flash of her going to Voltera on a suicide-"

"What!?" Jasper and Emmett screamed, over protective (younger) brother instincts taking over.

"I'll kill him!" Jasper screamed, balling up his fists at his sides.

"Not without my help." Emmett growled.

"Stop! Let me finish." Jasper and Emmett had been heading for the door but stooped in their tracks when I spoke and turned to face me.

"She changed her mind, she was going to go to the house in England, but she changed her mind, because she knew I'd see her where ever she goes." I left out the part about her sobbing in a cave somewhere, it would only have sent the guys off to murder their brother faster, and I wanted to help.

"That's the whole story?" Rose said double checking.

"Yes."

"Now can we go kill Edward-?"

"And Tanya?" Carmen interjected, having had an immediate liking of Bella.

"Gladly, lead the way."

And with that we all headed out the door to murder my dear brother, Edward Cullen.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Chapter 18 summary;

(Edward's Point of View)

What was the point? Why is she destroying my life? Why does she keep forcing herself on me? I don't love her. I love my angel, my life, my other half, my Bella


	18. How Did We Get Here?

Hello my amazing readers and faithful reviewers I have no time to talk so I'll make it short: Race for the clock tower posted a new story, it's called freedom flight,:

Freedom Fight » _reviews_

Edward and the Cullens lives are pretty normal until one day, a letter changes there fate. One letter can put a whole family in distress. So what does the letter say?

Twilight - Fiction Rated: K+ - English - Drama/Humor - Chapters: 2 - Words: 2,414 - Reviews: 2 - Updated: 3-30-09 - Published: 3-29-09

it's in my favorite stories, and she's under my favorite authors, give it a try, and review it's her first real Fanfic!!!!! Happy April Fools, don't forget to review my story too!!!!!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

How can everyone be so happy, and cheerful, when I'M so nervous I feel like I might be sick?

_'Edward, are you alright?'_' Carlisle's thoughts echoed in my mind.

I looked up to answer him and realized we were the only people on this side of the room, the side next to the Christmas tree Esme and Tanya were talking in the kitchen, Jasper, Eleazar and Emmett were doing who knows what upstairs, Alice Bella, Carmen and Kate were talking on the other half of the room.

"I-I just need it a few minutes to think." I told him.

_'Okay, are you sure you're fine?' _

'Yeah, I just need some air."

He nodded and stood up at the same time as me, he went into the kitchen With Esme and Tanya, I went out the front door.

As my feet hit the driveway I honestly didn't know what to do with myself.

I needed to think about what I wanted to do tonight, but should I go for a run and clear my mind first or just sit down and think?

Eventual, I decided on the second option and headed for the garage.

The door had been left open in all of this mornings excitement, so I didn't need to mess with the pin pad on the door, however I locked the door behind me so it would be harder for anyone to disturb me.

I went straight to my car and climbed into the backseat. It would take them a second longer to find me here, compared to if I sat in the front seat.

The second the door closed behind me I pulled out the little black satin box out of my pocket and began to play with it.

My mind was swimming with thoughts, both pessimistic and optimistic, and shockingly all of them, were Mine.

Is it too soon?

Will she say yes?

What if she says no?

Will she think I was pressuring her into it?

Will she think I'm only asking her because I want to make love to her?

Stop thinking about the 'what if?'s and think about this logically, I told myself.

Alice and Jasper were together for less than three days before Jasper asked her to marry him. Rose and Emmett were together for about a month and a half before Emmett got the courage to ask her. I had laughed at him every day for the last half a month, it had seemed silly he was afraid to ask), It was so obvious they were merit to be together.

I could try talking to them, but the thought was so ridiculous I started to laugh, Emmett would bring my sex life (or complete lack of) into the conversation, and it'd be almost impossible to talk to just Jasper, besides he's starting to think along the same lines of Jasper.

Carlisle and Esme had been together for about three months before he had enough courage to ask Esme to marry him. I had been out of town (deliberately) that night, just my guesses of my parent's thoughts had made me feel sick.

I could always ask Carlisle for his advice, he is my father after all, but this is his first child we're talking about. Carlisle is, for sake of argument, Bella's father, so I can't go to him and say 'Dad I want to ask Bella to marry me, I need your advice, oh and your blessing, can I marry Bella?' Just thinking about it was moronic. I guess I have to plan this all out myself.

I can pull Dad aside right before I sneak away with Bella, ask him (he will say yes, won't he?) then get Bella alone and ask her. The plan sounded easy enough, but it didn't feel that way. Take it one step at a time.

Where should I ask her?

Do I take her to the meadow?

Do I ask her in front of our family?

Am I even going to be able to do this?

Approaching foot steps pulled me out of my trance. What's Tanya doing out here?

_'Hey Edward, want some company?'_

_"_Yeah, hang on do you know the combo?"

"Of course the date Carlisle and Esme's anniversary, how could I forget? I'm a sucker for romance."

I got out of the car as she came in. She perched herself on the ledge of the work counter, the same way Rose does when she's ordering a part for her car on her laptop.

"What's up?"

"Nothing's up." I said leaning against the wall next to her.

"Oh, come on Edward, we all know you can't lie for your life, so are you going to tell me, or am I going to have to guess?"

"Go ahead and guess, I could use a good laugh." Her guesses are as horrible as Alice's attempts to be pessimistic.

"Do I get a hint?" I pretended to think for a minute.

"Nope.''

She pouted. "That's mean."

"All's fair in love and war." I quoted.

"The war represents our argument and love is for you trying to figure out how to propose to Bella, right?''

My eyes widened unconsciously. "What makes you- what I mean is how?-" I spluttered and she smiled, her eyes filled with humor. "Damn you,'' I muttered.

"Love you too cuz." Her tone of voice wasn't flirty like Bell's, but joking, like Alice or Rose's, she understood we're not soul mates, but friends, family. We don't need to worry about romance or any awkward, but tease each other, I and just hang out.

"How can you tell?"

"The fact that you have an engagement ring in your hands might have had something to do with it." Sure enough, when I looked down I was still fidgeting with my mother's ring.

"Would you mind if I look at it?" I looked up to see her waiting patiently for my answer. "Go ahead." She held out her hand and I tipped it on to her palm.

"Wow,'' she breathed holding it up in the light. "You know, sometimes I wonder who used the first engagement ring." she mused. "I mean was it a human, or one of us?''

"What exactly do you mean?''

"Well think about it, the stone has a representative ability, I think it could represent us or even our hearts, so I think the first person to use one was a vamp."

"Tanya, you've lost me."

"Well the stone shares a lot of qualities with us, it's hard, for one thing, and almost never changing, it's sparkles and throws rainbows into the sun, and lastly, not to boast, but its freakin beautiful."

"Thank you Tanya, for comparing me to a sparkly rock, my life is now complete." The amount of sarcasm in my voice made her giggle.

"Oh, shut up," she said punching me jokingly on the arm, I barely felt it.

"Ouch that hurt!" I complained in mock pain.

"Oh, take it like a man." She teased.

"Abusive vampire," I teased back.

"Edward," she sniffed pretending to be on the verge of tears. "Dat wuz mean." she said intimidating a human child.

"I'm sorry, do you need a hug to make it all better?''

"Mmmhmm," she mumbled.

I held open my arms and she rolled her eyes. I mock glared at her.

''Back to business" she commanded.

"What do you mean?"

"You're avoiding the topic of your engagement because you're nervous.''

I sighed . "What if she says no?"

"Edward, that girl is head over heels in love with you, why would she say no?''

"Because I'm not good enough for her, I don't deserve some one as amazing and perfect as her.

"Edward Cullen you have an unhealthy amount of modesty and disbelief in your self." she lectured me.

"You are smart, caring, and love her unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her. What do you have to worry about ?"

"Stating it like that makes it sound simple."

"Love is, simple, complications are complex."

"Did you major in philosophy when we all went to college five years ago?"

"No, I majored in, god, I don't know, how many times have we been to Dartmouth?''

"Too many." I chuckled.

"Oh, right I majored in medicine with you and Carlisle. Anyway, you're letting me get off topic. Just go, take Bella where over you're taking her and ask her."

"I can't just ask."

"Alright, be technical get Carlisle's blessing, then ask her."

"I can do this."

"You can do this."

"I can-oh who am I kidding!? I can't do this!"

She hopped off the counter and landed five inches away from me, her eyes locked on mine. "You can do this.'' she shook my shoulders as though trying to shake some sense into me 'I can do this,' I was about to say, but she cut me off.

Before I even knew what she was doing she had pet pressed her lips to mine. Not gently like Bella would at first, but rough and passionately.

For a brief second I felt as though there would be nothing bettor then kissing Tanya for the rest Of existence, but it passed as immediately as it came, it was a million times stronger then when Jasper messed with my emotions.

In that half a second I had I had gone insane I had tangled my fingers in her hair. The second I realized, what happened I tried to pull away, but I was backed against the wall.

Instead of pulling away she slipped her towage into my mouth. I tried to pull my fingers out of her hair so I could push her off, but my actions were halted by all ear splitting, heartbreaking scream.

"HOW COULD YOU!?" she screeched. "YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME! I TRUSTED YOU! YOU LYING CHEATING BASTARD!"

My patience totally evaporated and without another thought I laid my hands on her shoulders and shoved as hard as I could.

I heard the sound of crunching metal, but didn't acknowledge it, Alice had just had a vision, and was practically screaming what she had seen to everybody else. I only caught one line of it.

"I got a flash of her going to Voltera on a suicide-" She was cut off by the guys, but her thoughts finished the sentence. _'suicide mission.'_ In Voltera.

"Edward." Tanya called desperately.

"Tanya. I love her. I want to get married to her. Not you, _she's_ my soul mate, she's my other half, the reason for my existence. I told you last time, we don't belong together, I don't love you the way I love her, you're my cousin, my family, not my girlfriend, not my soul mate. You don't even regret it, you're happy you did it. I have to find her. Alice said she's planning a suicide mission in Voltera..." I trailed off as the words sank in, and was had run halfway down the driveway a second later.


	19. Parental Instincts

Chapter 19 Parental Instincts

Carlisle's POV

The second Esme and I were outside chasing the rest of the family out of the house three things happened almost simultaneously.

Edward ran out of the garage, faster than I had ever seen him run in his life and swearing about fifty times per second.

About three seconds later Alice had tackled him to the ground, kicking, screaming, punching, swearing, scratching, and threatening him in about twenty languages the whole time.

Out of nowhere I was smacked with a wave of uncontrollable anger. I was shocked I normally have no issues with anger especial not anger that made my fist ball up at my sides and make me feel like hitting someone. I'm never a violent person. I felt as though Jasper had been taking over my emotions, but much stronger making me wish I was in Alice's position. And you know you're in a bad position when your parental instincts are telling you to help your youngest daughter beat your son up.

"Alice Cullen!" I screamed running down the driveway with Esme so that we were standing in the middle of the lot of them.

I tool a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself. "Beating Edward to a pulp will not accomplish anything."

She didn't stop. It was then that I noticed Edward wasn't fighting back, but trying to pry Alice off of him. Any other time I would have had to laugh. It was hilarious to watch Edward, who was almost two feet taller then her and had muscles almost as wide as her waist, attempting to shove her off of himself.

"Alice do you want to find Bella or not?" Alice stopped attacking and screaming and Edward froze in his attempts to remove her, but Alice did not get up. I tried not to roll my eyes at her stubbornness. "Alice, get off of your brother."

She got up and crossed her arms over her chest then turned to listen to me.

"Alice," I breathed. "Where is she?"

"I-I don't know! She-she was in a cave somewhere, but her future disappeared _again_!" With her wide amber eyes she looked like she was on the verge of tears, metaphorically, of course.

"For the love of all that's holy! This _cannot_ be happening! I-I can't lose her!" Edward screamed burying his face in his hands.

"Oh," Rosalie sneered, stretching out the word into two syllables. "So now you care," The murderous look on her face made me flinch. "You didn't care about cheating on her, but you care about her survival because you don't want a _guilty._ _Conscious._

"Rose, it's not like that." His voice was muffled by his hand.

"Oh, really?" Jasper made Rosalie look like a playful puppy. "Care to enlighten us, Little Brother?"

He pulled his hand away from his face before speaking, "She threw herself at me! I shoved her off! There-there's a dent in someone's car to prove it!"

"I think he's telling the truth." Jasper confirmed. "The honesty and desperation I'm getting from his is over whelming."

"Then why were you two alone in the garage?" Carmen challenged.

"Because I-I-" He stuttered.

"You decided to be a whore and make out with Tanya?" Alice suggested.

"_Mary Alice!_" Esme and I screamed in shock. Alice never swears.

"No!" Edward screamed. "Don't tell Bella…and Dad, _please_ don't kill me." He took a deep breath. "I needed sometime to think about how to ask Dad for his blessing," My blessing? For what? "and to ask Bella to…marry me." He pulled his mother's wedding ring out of his now half shredded jeans pocket as proof.

"Aww," The girls whispered in a chorus as he looked down in embarrassment.

I personally didn't know how to react to the matter.

I wasn't exactly shocked, I knew subconsciously it was bound to happen soon, it was probably the reason Esme had been optimistic lately, rather more then normal.

I was naturally feeling protective of Bella, but it's not like I'd be losing her, thought I thought it rather funny that Edward asked me not to kill him when he admitted it, not that I would let him know- Edward, get out of my head.

"Sorry," he mumbled continuing to look down.

"And what was Tanya doing outside?" Emmett asked.

"She asked if I'd mind some company, I said sure, she came in and saw the ring, I admitted I couldn't do it, she gave me a pep talk, and then kissed me out of no where."

"He still telling the truth as far as I can tell." Jasper repeated.

"What matters now is finding Bella." Esme reminded us.

"But how?" Emmett asked pulling Edward up off of the driveway. "I mean we don't know where she is-"

"Emmett dear," Esme said, patient her patient mother side taking over. "we can follow her smell."

"Right, I was just checking to make sure you guys were paying atten-"

"Let's go people!" Edward yelled turning in the direction of Bella's scent

"Edward, wait!" Alice called out.

"Alice, please," he begged. "I need to find her, to know she's okay, that she's _alive_." He looked like he was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"I know, but you need to know this, everyone could potential need to know this." She insisted. "I'll tell you on the way, but don't run too far ahead, pay attention."

Edward nodded his head and took off into the forest, the rest of us barely managing to keep up.

"Bella has a new power," Alice explained in a professional tone. "Well, not new exactly, but she just discovered it and hasn't told anybody yet, I only know because I saw her telling Edward tonight, like a surprise. She discovered how to read our minds about a week ago. Be careful of your thoughts when we get closer.

"She can?" Edward's voice, though stressed was full of awe.

"Yup, she's done it only a few times, but she has the hang of it."

I was filled with a sense of parental pride when Alice confirmed Bella's newly discovered ability.

"Alice, please, please, please tell me Bella turned up here." Edward begged suddenly.

"No," she answered slowly. "Why?"

"She went northeast the entire time?" He elaborated.

Everybody swore and a chorus of every profanity in the English language echoed throughout the forest.

Edward didn't speak, but stopped dead in his tracks.

"That means she's in…" Eleazar trailed off.

"Werewolf territory."

3


	20. Pure Instinct

**300 reviews!!!!!! I don't deserve it, you guys are gonna let me accomplish my goal! THANK YOU I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!  
**Oh my god I'm so **sorry**, this chapter and the next have been done (handwriten) since 11:30 on Friday night, but I'm not aloud on the computer to type till 7:00pm and I had company!! I'll post asap! Btw when Edward explains he skips over the whole wanting to marry Bella thing, you'll understand in a minute or two, I swear.

_**Read, review, and go check out Freedom Flight by Race for the clock tower, before she discontinues it!**_

3 In loving memory of Af the chick, you were loved in your few days on earth. 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Happy Spring Holidays everybody!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward let out another string of profanities as soon as the words sank in.

"If those mutts lay a paw on her, I'll effing kill them!"

"Edward, we're less then a mile away, she'll be absolutely fine." I made sure I focused on the thought, he appeared to believe my insistence, but I didn't.

"Yeah Edward, don't be so pessimistic." Rosalie's teasing didn't help, her voice quivered with fear.

Edward sped up again, it didn't look like anything would stop him.

"Edward slow down!" I yelled. "Don't cross the border alone!"

He didn't slow down, he didn't care, he just kept going as thought in auto pilot.

"If you find her with out of us and the lot of them attack you two _she_ could get hurt," He didn't give a damn about his own life, but hers is a million times more valuable to him.

He instantly slowed down to match out stride. "Thanks Dad," he mumbled, a shy smile gracing his face.

"For what?"

His smile grew. "For keeping your cool."

Alice giggled. "Dad you're way to modest for your own good."

"Alice I honestly don't know what to say to that," I admitted.

"How about-"

"I can see her, _come on!_" Edward yelled interrupting her suggestion.

He instinctively increased his speed once more, but then slowed down a minute later. Pain flashed across his face, it was killing him, just a few additional seconds separated from her was killing him.

If I had had any doubt in Edward and Bella's relationship, it was destroyed today. I now know I can trust Edward with my first daughter's heart and am positive I can trust her with his.

The border was approaching, and I could see the others tense at my sides.

"Carlisle, are you sure all of us should cross?" Esme asked, fear coating her sweet voice, "I mean won't they think we're looking for a fight if all eleven of us cross over the border?"

"I'm not sure," I admitted, "but I sure hope not."

A second later we all crossed over and everyone showed some sign of stress. Alice's eyes swept back and forth over the horizon, Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, and Rosalie swept her hand through her hair, just to name a few nervous habits.

Their stress only added to mine, so I kept my eyes on the cave, and I swear I felt my heart break.

I could only partially see Bella's face, and for that fact I was grateful, she had dirt on her face, hands and clothes, which had ripped and a twig in her hair, she understandably hadn't been paying attention when she ran off. Her face was buried in her hands, sobbing. Trembles shook her petite body. I swear she was whispering "He never loved me. He never loved me." over and over again.

"Bella," Edward moaned. "What have I done?"

A second later we all squeezed into the mouth of the cave.

"Bella I'm so sorry I did this to you. She threw herself onto me. I don't love her Bella, I love you. Is there any way you can forgive me?"

_________________________________Bella POV__________________________________

The look of pure desperation on his face would've broken my heart, had it not been in pieces to begin with.

"Prove it." I whispered.

"Bella, how?" He asked "How can I prove it to you?"

"You aren't any good at hiding your thoughts." He just stared at me in confusion. "I know Alice told you, so show me that you love me. I need proof."

I will prove it to you, Bella I swear I will, but we need to get out of here."

"Why?"

"This is werewolf territory."

_Yeah, so what,_ I was about to say, but Uncle Carlisle spoke first.

"We're breaking treaty. Haven't Jasper and Emmett told you about this? They said they would."

I shook my head, no.

"Two years ago we made a treaty with the Quileute werewolves stating that if we stay off of their land and don't kill on it that they won't expose us."

Suddenly a woman's voice filled my head, with words I hadn't heard in about two years.

_'They made a treaty with a coven of vamps, a bunch of weirdoes, you didn't miss anything else Bella, did you and Jake have fun in England this week?'_

It took me a bit to remember the voice's owner, Emily, Sam's Emily.

"Bella come on! Let's go!" Alice begged. "I can't see _anyone_!"

"You can't?" This makes no sense, why the hell would Sam and the others let us get hurt on their lands?

"I can't let's go!" She pulled me to my feet. I stumbled a bit, but not from my usual clumsiness. I heard Edward moan, as though he was in pain, but didn't dwell on the fact, it only hurt me more.

Alice grabbed my hand and began dragging me to the border, running as fast as her short legs could carry her.

The rest of our family was on her tail, minus Edward, who was at my side the entire time.

When we crossed the border the surrounding atmosphere instantly became one of relief, then joy.

"Thank god," Alice breathed. "I can see again."

Those were the only words spoken the entire run home. The silence was comfortable, or it would have been if it wasn't for the whole I saw my boyfriend kissing another woman thing.

At the house I went straight up to my bed room, Edward slipped in right behind me and I locked the door, not that I believed anyone would interrupt us, besides a locked door won't stop a vampire.

I walked across the room with out meeting his eyes. I curled up into a ball on my sofa, tucking my legs under myself.

"Bella," He began, but I cut him off.

"I need proof. I can't have a fake relationship Edward. I need to know that we're for real."

"Bella, I really do love you."

"Prove it." I held out my hands and sat up straight, the same way I had sat on the sofa in the living room the day we met, right before I had let him into my mind for the first time.

He crossed the room, knelt down in front of me, and placed his hands in mine.

_'What do I need to show you?'_

_'Right before she kissed you, the kiss then after words.'_

_'Okay…' _Edward replayed the whole memory, the shock during the kiss, the heartbreak during my screaming, everything (I still wonder what he meant by 'I can't do it!' maybe leaving me for her).

It was enough to gain my trust back.

Enough to mend my shattered heart.

_'You do love me.'_

_'Bella, I always have, I always will.'_

I smiled. _'I love you too, I should've trusted you.'_

_'You had every right not to trust me.'_

"Not true." I said speaking for the first time since he had showed me the memory, "I'm in love with you, I should've trusted-"

He cut me off by pressing his marble lips to mine. I, naturally, gave in to him.

_'Cheater.'_

I felt him smile against my lips and couldn't help but smiling too.

Unable to contain myself I twined my arms around his neck, brushed my tongue against his lips, and slid off of my sofa and into his lap.

"Bella," He moaned, at first I thought he was going to pull away, but he trailed his lips down my throat and along my collar bone.

I trembled and I swear a moan slipped out of my lips. My breathing was a bunch of uneven gasps. My heart, had it been beating, would be going too fast to keep track of.

It was too much, any yet still not enough.

I cupped my hand around his cheek and guided his lips to mine once more, he brushed his tongue against mine almost immediately.

I put all of my emotions into the kiss. The pain from this afternoon, the joy and relief from discovering the truth, the love and passion he created.

He took the burden of pain off of my shoulders.

I slid my hands off of his face and around his neck, tangling them in his hair. My need to be closer to him was impossible to fulfill. Every time I lent in to him I still needed to be closer.

We fell back into the carpet, but didn't break our kiss.

He placed his hands against my hips, pulling me closer to him. He slipped his thumbs under the hem of my t-shirt and brushed them against my back, as gentle as a moth's wing, causing a shiver of pleasure to pass through my body.

I untangled my hands from his hair and slid them down his throat, to the collar of his shirt. My hands were steady as I undid the buttons. I rolled us over so that he was above me, making it easier to remove his shirt.

Edward slipped his hands farther up my back until they were just below my bra and another moan slipped out of my lips.

Shock filled my body, along with pleasure.

Edward always lets me decide how far I want to go, he never goes this far.

I traced the plains of his chest and he moaned my name.

A second later he was flat on his back, I was on top of him, and his fingers were wrapped around the hem of my sweater. He slid it off over my head, and sat us up in the process. I slid myself into his lap once more and put my legs around his hips, pressing our bodies even closer together.

He wrapped his arms around my thighs, picked me up, then sat us down on the sofa so that I was straddling him.

I didn't have to think about what I was doing, or what I was going to do. Even though we've never gone this far everything came naturally, it was pure instinct.

My hands slid down his bare chest to the waistband of his jeans.

Before I could go any farther he gathered up my hands in his.

_'Bella, I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do.'_

_'Edward, I do want to do this.'_

_'Right here and now, you want to lose your virginity to me?'_

_'Edward, I'd give you the world if I could, giving you my virginity is nothing.'_

_'Don't do this to me Bella, I _want_ to, just not now.'_

_'There's no better time then the present.'_

_'You want to make love to me in a house where my father, your uncle, and Emmett are downstairs?'_

_'Good point, but like I said, you couldn't block your thoughts if your life depended on it. You're worried about your virtue.' _I would've been giggling, If I wasn't still kissing him.

_'Maybe.'_ I could feel his guilty grin against my lips.

_'You're lucky I love you Cullen.'_

_'I love you too, don't you ever forget it.'_


	21. What's been happening?

I'm doing my best, I got yelled at for being on the computer too much a few nights ago, apparently about two hours two or three times a week is too many, ugh I'm like on chapter 23 or 22 and it's still handwritten, I worked, for ever! I'm soooooo tired. I'm sorry about my sob story. I am, soo sorry about taking so long to update, I'm going back and forth between My _To Kill a Mockingbird_ essay and Chapter…um, well this one, haha.  
Please read and, well _**review!!!!  
**_**_Fellow Jake haters, I want you to know how much writing this chapter annoyed me._**  
Last but not least, for my next story what would you like?  
**Carlisle/Esme**-the story of how vampires Edward and Alice set up their British vampire father with an American orphaned human?  
**Bella/Edward:  
**-one where Bella isn't la tua conte, but deaf?  
-where Bella is dying from a disease?  
-one where Bella gets pregnant, but done _my_ way?  
-Edward couldn't sucked the venom out in twilight?  
-Bella and Edward hiding from James?  
The parent trap-twilightafied? Maybe **Rose** and **Emmett** are the parents, Bella and Alice their daughters?  
**Harry Potter** one I've had for a year, a story of match makers in the order-Tonks/Lupin?  
Leave your personal Fav(s) in order from most to least likely to read.  
I don't own twilight, nor am I in the band Muse.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

This chapter is for Race to the Clock Tower, with out her I'd be having a mental break down, instead of typing and finishing this story.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Somehow I manage to end up all in the mansion all alone on December twenty sixth.

Uncle Carlisle was at work, and the rest of the guys were in Seattle. Emmett wanted to see who could eat the most human food with out getting sick-yuck. (You could not pay enough to be a male vampire. . . .or male in general, for that matter.)

Alice and Rosalie had managed to talk Aunt Esme into going to the mall with them, I had miraculously talked them into letting me stay home.

Left to my thoughts in the house I decided I could clean my room, at least remove Edward's shirt from my bedroom floor, Emmett's already suspicious.

I was pondering last night events and even considering asking Rose for a lesson in seduction when my cell phone rang, and I couldn't find the blood thing.

_'Oh Baby don't you know I suffer?_

_Oh Baby can't you hear me moan?_

_You caught me under false pretenses,_

_How long before you tell the truth?'_

The ring tone caught me off guard, I had a different ring tone for everybody, but this one I didn't remember, then again Alice could've changed it again.

However when I finally found it was in the crack between the back and bottom of the sofa, it must have had fallen out of my pocket last night, and the caller ID read unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Do you have _any_ idea how _long_ it took me to find this number!?" An irritated male voice asked.

"Jake!?" I all but screamed.

"Yes?" He replied calmly, as though this was a daily occurrence.

"Oh my god! I miss you lot! How is everyone!?"

He chuckled. "Does that mean we're more fun then a bunch of golden eyed leaches?"

"Speaking of the Cullens," I growled.

"Oh, crap, you sound mad." He pointed out.

"Why didn't anyone tell me treaty was made with the _Cullen_ family?" I demanded.

"I don't know, why?"

"Jacob, what is my full name?"

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. . . ."

"When I was human, and you were for that matter, who raised me?"

"Your Uncle Carlisle," He answered immediately. "Bella, how could I forget, he practically adopted me."

"_Doctor_ Carlisle Cullen." I said emphasizing the first word in attempt to get my point across.

"He wasn't a doctor." Jake reminded me.

"He is now, take a guess," I urged. "it's not that hard."

"Your uncle became a vamp," his tone started out sarcastic, but got serious as he kept talking, "and now-holy crap! I thought they were just a bunch of veggie vamps!"

"You're right." I confirmed. "But what I want to know is what have I missed? How's the pack? And Seth? How long until I can come and see everyone? What's the latest pack scandal?"

"Jeez Bella, breath, I'll answer all of your questions, just give me time to think."

"Sor-ry." I stretched out the word for emphasis. "I haven't seen the pack for a month!"

"Bella, every time someone completes the change you leave for six weeks, you've been doing it for how many years now?"

I sighed. "Too many to count, but you lot talk to me, or text, but not this time."

"In our defense, you didn't pick up or reply." He reminded me.

"I left my phone in Port Angeles," I was distracted by Edward, "but Alice got me a new one and you never answered."

"Mine broke," he admitted.

"What about Seth, Leah Quill, Embry?"

"The phone lines have been down here for four weeks," he explained. "We just got it fixed today."

"Oh, in that case are you ever going to answer my questions?" I asked.

"The pack is good, but Sam wants to strangle Seth and Leah."

"Why?"

He laughed. "You're normally more patient."

"Sorry, I'll be good." I promised.

"Seth's done the change, and happy about it. You should come and visit ASAP, everybody misses you, and as for the latest scandal, there are kind of two, by the way I owe you fifty bucks." He added on as an after thought.

"Brilliant, wait which bet have I won now?" Betting is defiantly a pastime for the wolves, just like Emmett and Jasper. Normally the bets are small, a dollar here, five bucks there, but Jake and I have some older ones, and the amounts normally get raised over time.

"Leah's a werewolf." He explained. "When you were human you bet me there would be a female werewolf one day, you were right."

"Leah's a wolf!?" I screamed. "_Oh_ my _god_!"

"That's what everybody else said." He chuckled.

"So, why does Sam want to strangle Leah and Seth?" I asked again.

"Sibling rivalry has entered the pack." He explained.

I laughed. "Sounds like fun. What's the second scandal?"

"You can't interrupt, got it?" Wow this must be big.

"I understand, now tell me." I insisted.

"A double imprint." He explained.

"_What!?_ Who? How? When?" I listed every question filling my head. "Oh my god! Jake was it you!?"

"Bella, breath you've got it all wrong!" He yelled. "Take a deep breath. A double imprint is when two wolves imprint on each other, not two wolves imprint on one human. It was Leah and. . ." He trailed off.

"Jakey, don't do this to me," I begged.

An eternity later he decided to respond to my begging. "Me."

I let that sink in. I always thought they'd be a cute couple, but Jake didn't imprint on her, so I tried to forget about it and move on. I guess they both needed to be wolves for that type of imprint, double it must be strong. "You and Leah. . .imprinted. . . on each other?"

"Yeah," He sounded embarrassed and. . .ecstatic.

"I'll be at your house in fifteen minutes." I hung up before he could say another word.

________________________  
Summary of the rest of A Family's Love, in poem form:

_Look through chapters past, _

the pain the twist caused will forever last,

the scars will never fade,

another treaty will be made,

a game will commence,

a proposal from him she will be accept

Bella's past will be revealed,

no wonder she hides behind her shield.

Lots of Love, Cullen Luva 715


	22. My Rez

I _don't own: Nike, twilight, Sneakernight_

___I'm not supposed to be down here now, so I won't say much: Please forgive me for any typos ,this was going to be split in the middle, but I stayed up late last night to finish, so I could post in one part. __**I love you all and thank you for all the amazing reviews,**__ please I'd love some more, and again I'd like to thank Race for the clock tower for keeping me sane, and I'm sorry I wrote the lyrics to _I love Algebra_ in your agenda __J_

I ran out to the garage only pausing to grab my favorite sneakers from their hiding place (Alice believes Nike sneakers belong in the trash) and to punch the access code into the keypad on the side of the garage.

I had left the hood down in all of yesterday's excitement, so all I had to do was jump over the door slide the key into the ignition and slam my foot down on the gas.

It was another cloudy day in Forks, meaning I could leave the top down.

I hit the power button on my CD player and turned it up as loud as I could with out hurting my ears. I was in a brilliant mood, I had a new car and La Push was about eight minutes away, Jake's house was ten, at least it was if you were averaging a hundred and thirty miles per hour.

_'Basically what we're going to do is dance,_

_Basically what we're going to do is dance,_

_Basically what we're going to do is dance,_

_Yeah that's right, it's sneakernight!'_

I barley heard my phone when it began ringing, and frankly didn't feel like answering, but I picked it up.

"Alice," I mumbled without so much as glancing at the caller ID. "Hey Alice,"

"Bella, thank god!"

"Alice, don't tell me my future disappeared again!" I begged.

"You did, like ten minutes ago, I tried to call you, but I got a busy tone! I thought maybe you were on the phone and then you were-oh god Bella, why do you keep disappearing!?"

"I don't know Alice, I just don't know, maybe my power has something to do with it, sorry about the busy signal." I didn't mention I was on the phone with a werewolf, that might not be the brightest idea in the world. "I'm not in any danger," I'll be in La Push with a bunch of wolves to save my butt if necessary.

"Bella we're coming home." Ah, crap.

"Alice, I'm fine, don't come home just because of me, then the rest of you might disappear too." 'I said struggling to find an excuse. "Besides, I just left the house."

"Really, where are you?"

Um . . . Alice, Rose and Aunt Esme are in California, "I'm on my way to Seattle, to the sporting goods store, you said it was going to rain, and Rose wanted to play ball, and Emmet broke our last five bats, so, um, yeah," if that wasn't the most pathetic lie in the history, I don't know what was. I wonder how many bats they have in La Push.

"Alright, meet you at the clearing at six pm?"

I glanced at the dashboard, ten am, that gave me eight hours to get to the clearing. "Yeah, that sounds good, should I tell the guys?" I offered

"No, I will, and Bella?"

"Yes, Alice?"

"Be, safe. Please don't get hurt. _Be safe._ Not just for our sake, his too." She begged.

"Trust me I will, bye Alice, love ya."

"Love you too cuz!" And then she hung up.

Jake's house was less than a mile away, so I didn't have time to feel guilty about lying to Alice I'll explain it to her later, she'll understand.

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself before pulling in the driveway.

He had me cornered before I had the hood up and opened my door.

"Bella!" Jake yelled pulling me into a hug and spinning me around in a circle

"Jake!" I giggled. "Put me down!"

Quill and Embry tried to come out next, but the two of them got stuck in the door.

"Idiots," Seth mumbled shoving them out with the help of his twin.

"Seriously," Leah mumbled stepping over her two pack members on the driveway "And you say Seth and I have a sibling rivalry, if I didn't know I'd think you two were the twins."

"Not us."

So, becoming wolves hasn't changed them that much, they still finish each other's sentences.

"Hey guys," I called. "A little help?"

Jake chuckled and put me back on the ground.

"Bella!" Leah yelled running over to us faster then she could have six weeks ago.

"Leah!" She had grown a few inches, she was still tall, but looked like she could beat me in a fight.

"Bella, you're back!" Seth yelled as I pulled him and Leah into a hug.

Seth had grown too, the two of them were about an inch apart.

"You two are taller then me." I whined. "That's the one thing I can't stand, I don't mind your smell, but would it kill you to stay shorter then me?"

"Yeah, it might." Quill said joining us.

"Don't forget we put up with your smell too," Embry reminded me.

"Remind me why I've put up with werewolves for the past so long?"

"Because you love us." Jake pointed out; slipping his hand into Leah's.

"Speaking of love," I grinned suggestively in their direction

"Can we talk inside?" Leah requested suddenly. "There's a storm coming, I can feel it."

"Me too," Jake said, knowing I was about to discuss his and Leah's love life in front of the pack.

"Yeah, we lets go."

Jake and Leah led the way, followed by Quill, and Embry, who were teasing each other, and Seth and I, in the back "So are they at that stage were they make you want to barf?" I whispered in, Seth's ear, "Or are you just happy for them?"

"They're worse than Sam and Emily!" He hissed back. "Honestly, it's disgusting!"

"I think it's kind of cute. it.

"Yeah, well, you've only been here for five minutes. You'll feel sick by the time you leave." He promised.

"You're trying to get rid of me already?" I asked faking offence.

"Hey, your acting improved! "He teased back.

I stuck out my tongue at him and he laughed.

"Maybe you think it's cute, because you're in looooove too."

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"I went out for a run one day, I heard your voice, so I followed it, you were in a medow making out with a_ shirtless_ vampire." He explained.

"You were spying on Me? "I asked more embarrassed them angry "Seth, are you trying to kill me?"

"No, but apparently I'm succeeding."

Our teasing was interrupted by a crash of thunders followed two seconds later by downpour.

"Aw, crap," he mumbled. "Let's get out of here."

We sprinted the rest of the way down the drive way and ran into Jakes house. Well, not a house exactly.

Jakes house was commonly like a headquarters for the pack. It was a gigantic three story log cabin. It's bright and open and reminds me slightly of the Cullen mansion, of home, at least my second home. The house was open and you could see the upstairs from here. There weren't walls around the stairs, just railings. There were windows everywhere and a giant skylight, in the roof.

The downstairs was three rooms, a big huge kitchen with a table inside (the old dining rooms never got used), a bathroom and the rest of the downstairs was a living room, It had a gigantic sofa that went along the entire back wall, it could easily hold the whole pack, along with a few of the girls the guy had imprinted with.

"Jake, is my stuff still in my room?" I asked. "I want to get out of these." I gestured to my completely soaked jeans and t-shirt.

"Yep, same place as always, we only added stuff to the other rooms on the second floor, not yours."

"Okay," I turned toward the stairs, then realized how stupid I was acting. "Who's coming with me, and going in first?" Pranks, are something you should always be on the look out for here.

"I'll go," Embry got up from his place on the sofa and led the way upstairs.

"We haven't done anything while you were gone. We were perfect little angles." He assured me.

I raised my eyebrows skeptically.

"We haven't done anything to anyone, but Jake and Leah."

"Now that, I could believe." We were at my room now. "Not that, I don't believe you. . ." I trailed off.

He rolled his eyes before opening the door and walking into my room.

"No bucket of water over the door, none of my furniture is glued to the ceiling, my walls aren't pink. . . This isn't my room."

"Ha ha, go and change, come down asap so we can find something to do."

"I will." I promised. I walked through the door as he slipped out and closed the door behind me.

My room looked like every other room on the second floor. It had a small closet, and a hammock in the one corner (mine was a good four feet off if the ground) and a sofa in another corner. The only difference is mine has a full book shelf along one wall the walls, the second wall was covered in CD, and the third was covered in cork board. Everything was on my corkboard. Pictures, a list of all the bets were made, a grocery list, 101 ways to annoy a werewolf, song lyrics, quotes, everything.

God I miss this place. I miss acting like a teenager, teasing Jake and the others, this has been my life for the three hundred and fiftyish years, my family.

But what about the Cullens? I' m a Cullen, I'm a vampire, a three hundred and fifty six year old one, not a teenage werewolf. I belong with them, with Edward, and Uncle Carlisle, my family

I have two families, who can't stand each other (at least the type of creature they are). I can't hide the wolves from the Cullens, and I can't ditch them for the pack.

I shoved away the thought, I'm here now, it's just another ordinary day.

My thoughts stayed on the topic, however. As I slid on my jeans and La Push high school t-shirt I couldn't help but scheming-I need a Way to bring my two families together.

On the way down the stairs I managed to trip, and fall down six stairs. It really didn't hurt, and I managed to save myself before I did a face plant.

"Bella," Leah called from across the room, "are you okay?"

"Yeah I caught myself," I explained getting up.

Everybody was gathered on the sofa trying to find something to do. "Hey guys," I called sitting down, I've got an idea, let's go cliff diving."

"Bella it's storming out, that'd be suicidal." Leah argued.

"Leah, you're a wolf," I reminded her. "You're strong enough to resist the current."

"Leah, what's the worst thing that could happen?" Quill asked. "Jake has to give you mouth to mouth?"

"More like tongue to tongue." Embry corrected him.

"Followed by vomit on floor." Seth added.

Jake and Leah blushed and the guys began to laugh. Jake smacked Quill in the head, Leah showed her twin off of the sofa and I smacked Embry.

"You lot are so cruel!" I yelled.

"Sorry," Seth apologized pulling himself off of the floor, "but Sam and Emily are still gone, who are we supposed to make fun of?"

"Try nobody, "I suggested. "How about baseball?' It's supposed to stop raining later in a clearing. . ." I trailed off as a plan began forming in my head, "We could ride bikes until then." "I'm up for baseball." Leah agreed. "We can get Paul to play too, he'll be here soon, Sam and Em will be home soon too."

"Where are they?" I asked

"Still on their honeymoon, they left late, because they thought Seth and I would murder each other. "Leah explained.

"He should know by now we're not going to kill each other." Seth added, "maybe beat the crap out oF each other, but not kill, besides if I did kill her-"

"I love you too little brother." Leah, mumbled smiling.

"Jake would kill me, and most likely himself."

"Seth you are so optimistic." I teased. "So, are you guys up for a game or not?" As I said the words something occurred to me. Seven wolves, seven vampires, and one umpire, this could work.

"I'm in." Jake promised.

"Yup!"

"Me too!"

"Hell yes!" Seth yelled

"Language, I'm in too." Leah agreed.

"Brilliant." I said smiling.

"So Bells when do we get to meat the leaches?" Quill asked.

"Ha ha, how opposed would you lot be to playing seven on seven instead of four on four? I know the perfect six players, and an umpire."

"Do you mean us against them?" Jake asked. "Isn't that-"

"Suicidal?" I suggested. "Normally, but this is my old family against my new family, as long as none of you pick a fight with Emmett everything will be fine.

"I'm in." Jake agreed. He's my best friend, of course he'd agree. "Sam, on the other hand. . ." he trailed off.

I sighed. "Life way simpler before he imprinted, if I just pouted and batted my eyelashes he'd say yes to anything."

"Give me and Seth five seconds with our cousin in law and we'll be on our way. "Leah offered.

"So you're all in? Vamps verses wolves?" They all muttered their agreements.

"Did you tell the leaches yet?" Paul called conning in the door. "Hey Bella , glad you're back."

"Just for the day."

"I know, I heard." He explained. "So, did you tell the leaches yet?"

"No, I think this is the best way, we can have them meet as there. I'll warn them before they get too close.

"All right, I think you're a scaredy cat, but I'm in." Jake agreed to the final plan.

"One more thing, "I added. "Don't tease me while we're there, you know, about Edward." "Your mate?" Jared asked.

'He's not my mate." I practically yelled.

"Your boy toy?"

"Your leach lover?"

"Your Boo?"

"Your lover?"

'He's not any of them, he's my soul mate." I argued.

"Bella, don't vamps normally call them their mate? "Jake asked.

"I'm not normal." I reminded Jacob.

"Don't tell me you're still a virgin!?" He yelled.

"I cannot bloody believe I'm discussing the topic of my virginity with a bunch of teenage Werewolves." I mumbled burying my face in my hands.

"Judging by your reaction, you still are." Quill assumed.

Leah disagreed. "I think she isn't, she's just embarrassed."

"Maybe we could trick it out of her." Embry suggested. "Like we we're going to do with you two, too bad we found out when you shifted." He smiled wickedly in Jake and Leah's direction. "TMI! TMI!" Seth and I chanted.

Seriously! Jacob is like my brother! It's different then Emmett or Jasper, Jake is more of a little brother, and Jasper and Emmett are like my older brothers. I don't want details on either of their relationships.

"Look I already have to listen, and get details when we shift isn't that punishment enough?" Seth asked.

"Ouch," I muttered. "Seth I know how you feel."

He just stared skeptically at me.

I had nothing to do the other day, so I read my cousin's mind, it was a horrible idea." I shuddered to prove my point.

"Hold on, did you just say you read his mind?" Jake repeated slowly.

"Oops, did I forget to mention that?" I asked seriously.

"Yeah!" Seth exclaimed.

"Well I can tread minds," _'and transfer my thoughts into the minds of others.'_ I placed my hand on Seth's shoulder as I placed the thought in everybody's mind, apparently the wolfy mind connection still kind of exist when they're human, because I was able to place thought without a problem.

"Holy crap!" Leah screamed, causing me to roar with laughter, and Seth and Jake to just stare at her in shock. Leah has the cleanest mouth out of everyone I've ever known, even clearer than my Aunt or Uncle's.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare anybody!" I felt horrible, but still felt a smile on my face, because of Leah's out burst.

"Bella, that's so cool!" Leah choked through a fit of giggles. "Sure it scared me half to death, but still, it was freaked awesome!" I smiled, but locked down to hide my, embarrassment.

A few moments passed before anybody said anything.

"So, are we going to go practice or not?" Paul asked. "We all know Bella and her vamps are going to lose, but why don't we make it harder for them?"

"What Makes you think you're going to win?" I asked

"The fact that you can't walk across a flat surface, let alone run from base to base." He explained.

"You're going down, "I growled. "Outside, five minutes, Seth, Leah, Jake and I verses you, Quill, Embry and Sam.

"Sam's not. . ." 'He stopped as Sam and Emily's car pulled into the driveway. "You're going down."

-----------------------------------

We played until four fifty, rotating teams every so often to keep things fair.

When Sam and Emily came in Leah and Seth pulled Sam aside and "talked" him into letting the pack play ball with the Cullens.

By five we had all changed into dry clothes and were on our way to Forks.

We had invited Emily, to watch and hang out (I had a feeling she'd get along great with Rose), but she had insisted she needed a nap.

Our plan was simple. I'd drop my car off at the house and then meet up with the pack by the highway and take them to the baseball clearing, where the Cullens are supposed to meet me.

At quarter of we were playing catch in the clearing. To make the game more interesting we started playing keep away, which soon turned into vampire in the middle.

"If you lot," I yelled running after Sam, who threw the ball to Leah.

"don't give me," Leah passed to Seth.

"the bloody baseball," Seth faked left and I dove into the dirt, before he threw the ball to Jake.

"I will-" I sopped short as the Cullens' thoughts came into focus.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Sam asked, his leadership side taking over.

"Nothing's wrong, they're about a mile away. Get over here, it's game time."

3 Cullen Luva 715, feel free to leave a review!


	23. Something to Unite Us All

This Chapter was fueled by:

Supermassive black hole-muse

So What-Pink (minor help)

Gives you Hell- All american rejects (MAJOR INSPERATION)

baseball scene in twilight on REPEAT!

I don't dance- hsm2

Harry Potter movies-1st and 2nd

Harry Potter puppet pals! (Snape Snape Severus Snape, Dumbledore. . .)

Skittles

Jelly beans

Cold pizza at 2:30 and 6:30 am

Sugar high caused by organic sugar

_**Extreme**_ lack of sleep

My _**crazy**_ mind

_**MY AMAZING READERS AND REVIEWERS AND THEIR SUPPORT!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

I'm sorry I took double my update time! Normally it's a one week maximum, but so far all of the baseball chapters have taken two weeks, I always get writers block, anyway I love you all! I'd love some reviews, sign in if you want, don't if you can't, the thought is what counts, so short or long, I don't care!!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pack immediately obeyed, all of them gathering around me, facing in the direction of the Cullen's scent.

_'If any of you say anything, before they get here, I'll bite you.' _I didn't say it out loud, but placed the thought in their minds, so that the Cullens wouldn't know.

I took a deep breath before entering the Cullens' minds.

'_Don't worry, everything is fine, but I need to talk to all of you about something extremely important. It's rather shocking, but don't do anything rash. _Please._'_

All of their thoughts filled my mind simultaneously, a whirlpool of shock, confusion, and fear, Edward's thoughts were the most prominent.

_'Bella, Love, are you okay?'_

I smiled in spite of myself, he's so _caring_, and _perfect_ and _mine_.

_'I'm fine, brilliant actually. I really need you to trust me, for the sake of my sanity I need you to trust me.'_

_'I do, Bella, I truly do.'_ He assured the.

I entered all of their minds before thinking _'I need all of you to trust me.'_

Their confusion escalated, but they didn't say anything specific that required a response.

A minute later they emerged from the trees, ten meters away from the pack and I, then stooped in their tracks, their expressions immediately changing from ones of confusion and curiosity, to ones of fear and shock.

Edward was the only one that moved, sliding immediately into a crouch.

"What the devil-oh my-Bella! What's going on?" Uncle Carlisle stuttered.

"Edward!" I yelled. "Stop! Don't do anything, it's okay, everything's fine!" As I yelled I crossed the clearing in an attempt to help calm them. When I got there I placed my hands on Edwards's shoulders and pulled him back up right. "It's okay, don't hurt them, they aren't going to hurt anybody, one of them saved my life before. I need to explain, hear me out, forgive me for not telling you lot."

"Bella," he murmured, his voice rough with emotion, he sounded hurt and angry.

"Please let me explain," I begged. "If you still can't forgive me, I'll go back to La Push and-" I stuttered in an attempt not to cry "-and you'll never have to see me again." Jake stepped forward the way he always does when I'm having an emotional breakdown, to comfort me.

But Edward didn't know his intentions. Judging from his thoughts he didn't trust Jacob, so he pulled me away from Jake and hid me behind himself, to hide me from the danger he believed existed.

Jake, on the other hand, was angry and worried about me.

I didn't know what to do. Edward sounded angry, but still pulled me away as though he still cared about me.

"Bella," He murmured forcing me to look into his eyes, I stopped breathing while he spoke. "What makes you think that I'd stop loving you? That will never happen. I told you last night, I love you, and nothing will ever change that."

"Edward, I need you to listen to me whole story, I should have told you lot, and I don't want you to promise anything until you've heard the entire story." I explained.

"I have a greater idea then you think." He placed his finger on his temple as he spoke. "You aren't blocking their thoughts."

"Oh, bugger, I knew I forgot something."

"Can somebody please explain to those of us who don't know or read my minds?" Jasper requested.

"Or have gone temporarily blind," Alice chirped in before her husband continued.

"Y'all are giving me a headache with all the tension, confusion, fear, love, ouch,"

"Huh?" Jake said, too confused to form a complete sentence.

_'Jasper can control emotions.'_ I explained to the wolves silently. _'When there are too many emotions in one area he gets a major headache, and has trouble controlling them.'_ Jake nodded his head, so I turned to Jasper. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay," He smiled slightly, so I knew he meant it.

"Alright, but before I begin, Jake, Sam, can you lot come a bit closer? I feel like you're on another bloody continent." The wolves exchanged a glance, but didn't move, the Cullens just stared at me as though I had lost my mind.

"Bella, you keep disappearing," Alice whispered so quietly I had to check her thoughts to make sure I heard her correctly. "How can we be sure they're not the cause? You've been with them all day, you disappeared when you when you went spend the day with them."

"I've known Jake for almost all of my existence, I've known the rest of them all of their lives. They are not going to harm me, or any of us Cullens." I assured her. "Besides, we'd know if they had anything planed." I kissed Edward on the temple to make sure she knew I was talking about reading the wolves' minds.

"Bella, if they'd feel better we can stay where we are." Jake offered. "We really don't mind."

I looked to the Cullens for their reactions,

"They came here without knowing anything about what was going to happen, for all they knew we could have attacked them and Bella wouldn't have known we were going to." Uncle Carlisle pointed out. "The least we can do is reciprocate that trust." The wolves didn't say anything, they were too shocked to respond, Uncle Carlisle has the ability to do that to people.

Jacob didn't look as shocked as the others, I had kind of expected that. He only looked partially shocked.

Jake was the first to move and the pack was only a step behind. They walked until the gap between vampires and werewolves was two meters long.

I took a deep breath before I began. "When I was human I lived in London, England. One of my neighbors had gone on a trip to America, what is now La Push, to be exact. When he came back he brought an orphaned Quileute child with him.

"The boy became my best friend, my little brother. Uncle Carlisle all but adopted him. His name was Jacob Black. I met him when I was about ten years old."

"Eight, your eighth birthday," Jake corrected me.

"Jake, you know what I mean, bloody perfectionist." He smiled in a guilty way and I laughed before continuing. "Um . . . where was I?"

"Eighth birthday." Leah reminded me.

"Oh, right, as I was saying. When he was fifteen and I was about to turn sixteen there were some disappearances in London, they had been caused by vampires. Jacob got sick one day, and was gone the next, he had run away. He came back six rather long weeks later.

"When Jake came home he was different. He was taller, had more muscle and was older, at least he looked older, twenty-five not fifteen. I soon discovered he was a werewolf. We stayed friends and life went on.

"Then one night I ended up home alone for a small while. Jake was out blowing off some steam and Uncle Carlisle was. . . well no one had told me about the attack, so I believed he was still on the vamp hunt. I was in my bedroom when I was attacked. The vampire that changed me beat up horribly before he bit me, my blood was all over the walls. When I. . .woke up I wasn't alone. Jacob was there, having a major mental breakdown. He wasn't human, so he smelled repulsive, naturally I didn't attack him. He helped me get out of the city without any bloodshed."

"Excuse me, are you forgetting something?" Jake reminded me.

"Oh, duh, sorry, with only minor bloodshed, I shoved Jake into a pile of trash cans when he called me a leach, and he sliced his wrist on something, but it healed ten seconds later." I explained. "Back to the story, we got out of London and to the wilderness.

"One day while we were out there I felt like I was going to die of dehydration, the thirst was killing me. I didn't trust myself alone, so I stayed two meters away from Jacob minimum. He went out hunting and we came across a heard of deer, I attacked one, and everyone here knows, I went vegetarian.

"A few months later we left the country and moved to America, to La Push, Jake's original home. We moved in with the wolves there. After that I always lived with the Quileutes, until this November.

"Seth and Leah," I gestured to the twins when I said their names. "were starting the change. Whenever a wolf changes I leave the reservation for a few weeks, it makes it easier on everybody, it's not fun when your second family is made up of the creatures that are supposed to be your natural enemies.

"I figured I might as well go house shopping the pack was going to increase soon, I might as well find a place to stay. I went house shopping in Forks, I had absolutely no luck and decided to look in Port Angeles.

"While I was there I met five other vampires, I hung out with one of them for an hour, and then his sister invited me to go play baseball with them. I agreed, and we came back to Forks to meet up with their parents. When we got there I discovered I knew their father, Jake did too. The man was my Uncle Carlisle. I moved in that night. I started reentering the family I had originally been born into. In the process I fell in love.

"Then this morning I got a call from Jacob. He told me I could come and hang out whenever, and I went to La Push for the day. Sorry I lied to you, Alice."

"You're forgiven." She replied a few seconds later. Her delayed reaction didn't help my nerves.

"Anyway, I went to La Push and while I was there I decided you needed to know about each other. I'm sorry for the secrets, I'm sorry about any lies or half truths, and I'm sorry I put you all up to this."

"Oh." Emmett breathed.

"Wow." Edward's normally smoldering eyes were blank, expressionless.

"Yeah, wow." Rosalie echoed her first brother.

I was terrified of the silence that followed. Nobody said anything, but why? Are they just shocked, angry? Too angry to forgive me? Disappointed I didn't tell them? Do they think I didn't trust them? If it was a matter of trust I would have told them right away. I would have told them everything, but this isn't a matter of trust, but one of safety and sanity. The Cullens and the Quileutes don't look at each other the way I do.

The pack had always thought of the Cullens as a bunch of vegetarian monsters, but not as bad as the 'other cold ones,' the ones with red eyes. The Cullens were always a bunch of weirdoes that had promised not to attack anyone on the reservation, but at anytime, any day we always knew the threat existed the threat existed.

To the Cullens the wolves were an unknown, enemy, at least, that's how they had made it seem last night. They thought the wolves were going to attack me, kill me.

"Bella," Uncle Carlisle said, putting a finger under my chin and forcing one to look into his eyes. "We will never want you to leave. I lost my daughter for over three hundred and fifty years. I don't ever want to lose you again.

It was the first time he called me his daughter. He may not have realized it, but I did. It sent a rush of happiness through me, like I really belonged with them. Like I was a true Cullen. Not because of my mother's maiden name. Not because it was Edward's last name and I hoped to get married to him, but because I want to be here and want me to be here too.

I wanted to tell him how much it meant to me, but I couldn't find the words, so I settled for giving him a hug a whispering "I love you," in his ear.

"I love you too Bells," he whispered back. "I mean it you are one of my daughters, you were my first daughter and I love you more then I believed I ever could."

When we pulled away from each I looked back and forth from between my two families. "Can you all forgive me and try hanging out together? Just one game, that's all I ask that's all I ask, and after that you never have to look at each other ever again."

"Well," Alice said deep in concentration. "If I say yes, you'll owe me, big."

"That's fair," I agreed.

"I trust your judgment Bella. I'm in I'll play." Edward decided.

"I'm in," Jasper called. "There is no competition, but I'll play anyway."

Paul grinned. "So you admit werewolves kick butt at baseball, but agree to play any way?" Paul asked. "Hey, my team beat you twelve to nothing!" I reminded him

"You were the only leach on your team." He pointed.

"Why are werewolves so full of themselves?"

"It's called confidence." He disagreed

"And it's a quality you lack." I shot back. "Hey!" Leah yelled. "Are we going to trash talk each other all night-"

"-Or play baseball?" Seth finished for her.

"Baseball." Uncle Carlisle decided. "If that's alright with the rest of you lot."

Rose, Emmett, and Aunt Esme agreed.

"I'll be umpire," I offered.

"I'll do it Bella, you play." Aunt Esme told me. "I know more of their tricks then you anyway."

The wolves thoughts were very skeptical, they didn't exactly trust on Aunt Esme, they believed she'd be biased.

I rolled my eyes. _'She's not going to be biased, besides, she's a better baseball player, then me, so if she's ump you lot will have a greater chance of winning.'_

"Are you sure you want to do that? You have no chance of winning-"

I opened my mouth to retaliate, but Leah cut me off.

"If we're going to trash talk all night I'm leaving."

"No, we'll play." I gave in.

"Yeah Leah, we'll be good." Jake promised with a look of pure innocence that took a century to perfect, I should know.

She rolled her eyes. "Do you guys want outfield or batting?"

"You can pick." Uncle Carlisle offered.

"Excellent, we'll take batting. "Sam decided.

"Sam, are you sure you trust Jake with a bat?" I asked him. "I mean, remember the last time, he made a hole in the window, the wall, the refrigerator, and your and Emily's bedroom door."

"We're in the woods Bells," Jake reminded me.

"It still doesn't mean I trust you with a bat when I'll be in the direction your aiming."

"I'll be good." He promised. "Now, go on and get in the field with your family."

I rolled my eyes, then ran off to cover second.

While the wolves came up with a batting order I looked around trying to get the idea of who was where on the field. Aunt Esme was playing catcher for both teams. Uncle Carlisle was pitching, and practicing with Aunt Esme. Alice was at third and warming up with Rosalie, who was covering left field. Edward was behind me, at center field and playing catch with Emmett, who was covering right field.

"Bella! Catch!" I turned to first base and Jasper threw the ball. I had to jump to catch it.

"Nice aim," I teased.

"I know." I rolled my eyes and threw the ball in his general direction, he had to run into the forest to catch it.

The teasing and warming up continued for a few more minutes, but was interrupted by an unmistakable crash of thunder.

"It's time," Alice called, her cautious smile she wears when my future is gone turning into a real one.

"Brilliant!" I mumble throwing mine and Jasper's baseball into Uncle Carlisle.

Sam came up to bat first. He got a single, Jake too. Nothing fun happened until Leah came up to bat.

"Come on Leah!" Jake yelled from first.

"You can do it!" Seth called taking a practice swing.

"Take some notes little brother," Leah teased.

Seth rolled his eyes and took another practice swing.

Uncle Carlisle passed the ball back and forth between his hands a few times before pitching. It went faster then I knew was possible, and when Leah swung she succeeded in breaking the first bat in half. The ball went between me and Jasper, in the middle of Emmett and Edward too. The two of them took off after the ball. They jumped to catch the ball, then crashed without catching the ball, and fell in a pile on the ground laughing.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked Emmett who respond by shoving Edward off himself.

"Guys! The baseball!" I yelled as Sam ran home and Leah passed over second. Emmett picked up the ball, passed it to Alice, who tug Leah, then she passed to Aunt Esme, who tug Jake. He was three meters away from the base, so he couldn't argue.

Seth came up to ball next, followed by Embry. He hit the ball into right field. Emmett took off after it and climbed up a tree, jumping off of it, catching the ball, doing three full back flips before landing and throwing it to me.

I caught it and ran back to the base, tagging Seth with it.

"Out! Sorry Seth." Aunt Esme called from the other side of the field.

Seth sighed, but ran over to cover third. We ran in and I picked up the bat before joining the huddle the rest of the Cullens had started.

_'Thanks everybody, this means a lot to me.'_

_'Bella, why aren't you speaking?'_ Uncle Carlisle thought.

_'I don't want them to know anything, I really want to win!'_ They laughed. _'So, what's the plan?'_ I thought

_'For starters, you could tell me why I hear you _and_ Carlisle,'_ Aunt Esme suggested.

_'Um. . .I know I'm doing it, but I don't know how. . .'_ They all laughed again and Edward kissed my cheek.

_'Who's batting first?'_ I asked.

They all exchanged a look. _'You.'_

_'What!? Me? I said I wanted to win, me batting first is a rather sucky idea.'_

_'That's the point love.'_ Edward kissed my temple.

_'I have an idea, you go first.'_

_'Why would I do that?'_ He asked kissing me on the lips.

I moaned, not in pleasure, but in defeat. _'This is foul play,'_ I argued pulling everybody except from us, from the mental chat room.

_"What is?'_

_'Your mild attempt at seducing me.'_

_'Bella, I'm not going to seduce you in front of everybody.'_

_'If you say you'll bat first, I'll make it all worth while, just like last night.'_ I offered.

He trailed his lips down my throat to my collarbone. _'That's cruel.'_

_'All's fair in love and war, so is that a yes?'_

_'Nope, you've up, have fun.'_ He pulled away from me and gestured to home plate, which was occupied by Uncle Carlisle.

I looked around the field. Sam was on the pitcher's mound, Embry at first, Jake at second, Seth at third, Quill in left field, Paul in right, and Leah between them covering center field.

"Uncle Carlisle, "I called. He turned around to face me. "Edward talked me into it."

"I wouldn't have used the word talk." I imagined my face if I was human, bright tomato red. "I'm just teasing. Go ahead."

"Thanks," He handed me the bat and I took a stance at the plate.

"You have no room to tease me and Emily." Sam taunted me.

"Sam!" I whined as he laughed. _'Remember that day we wanted to go crash the Forks High School's prom five years ago? I found the result hilarious, I bet Emily would too.'_

"Isabella," He growled "You wouldn't."

"Oh yes, yes I would, Samuel."

"If I remember correctly you didn't have much fun either."

"Okay, I get it, just pitch the ball." And he did just that. Within twenty seconds I was at second base and Jasper was up to bat.

Sam pitched and when the bat collided with the ball, the bat fell to the ground in five pieces and the ball flew over the trees. It had to be a home run. I ran as fast as I could manage over third, then across home. When I turned around Jasper was half way to third.

"Run Jasper, run!" I yelled as he crossed over third and Leah emerged from the trees, she threw the ball towards Aunt Esme and Jasper slid towards home plate.

The result was a giant cloud of dirt I couldn't see through, even with our amazing sight. It took a moment to clear, but the result was hilarious.

The first thing that I noticed was that Jasper had made it home, but Aunt Esme didn't have as much luck. When Jasper slid home he built up a pile of dirt, and it was covering Aunt Esme's feet.

"Oops." Jasper said trying desperately, not to laugh. "Sorry Mom."

"Jasper Hale Cullen, please don't tell me you did that on purpose." She begged.

"He didn't." Edward and I said simultaneously.

Jasper pulled himself off of the ground and helped this mom out of the dirt. "Seriously Mom, I am so sorry."

She laughed. "Jasper, it's fine, just let me empty the mini garden out of my shoes."

I couldn't hold it in anymore, I began to laugh, and so did everybody else. Aunt Esme even joined in.

The game continued like it had been, filled with teasing, speed and competition.

About an hour later we were still ahead, and Jake was up to bat. He hit what appeared to be a double. Edward grabbed it after it bounced and threw it to me. I placed my foot on the base, turned and tug Jake as he slid onto the base. "Out!" I called pulling him out of the dirt.

"Safe!" He disagreed.

"You're blind!"

"Am not!"

"Stubborn mutt!"

"Lying leach!"

"Grow up!" I yelled.

He laughed without humor. "You're one to-"

But I didn't hear the rest of his sentence. An overwhelming pain filled my chest. Like fire, like burning, but much worse. It radiated until my whole body felt like it was on fire. I felt my legs give out and a set of arms wrapped around me and kept me off of the ground. I wanted to die. Just end it all. The pain was too much.

I heard an ear splitting scream. It took me a minute to realize it was my screaming.

"Bella!" I heard someone yell, but then my hearing disappeared, my sight disappeared, but the pain increased, and for the first time ever, the pain caused me to black out.


	24. Scarred for Eternity

Scarred for Eternity

Yay! 22 reviews in about 24 hours, I love you more then you can imagine, so I'm going to skip to the story ASAP. This chapter was inspired by: No Air –Jordan Sparks, feat a total jerk

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, I LOVE YOU ALL, feel free to leave a comment :D

Sorry for any spelling errors, I need to be on the bus in about ten minutes!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

24

Scared for eternity

**Edward's POV**

Everyone was shouting, but really I didn't notice. Bella was the only thing that mattered.

_'Shit! Not again!' _was the only thought I truly heard, and it was Jacobs's.

"What do you mean again?"" I yelled running over to him and Bella's limp form.

"You don't know?" He asked.

"No, I don't, what the hell is going on?"

"I'll explain in a minute, if you want to help her, then listen up." His words immediately silence everyone. All of our family turned in the direction of the werewolf speaking. The rest of the pack however ran into the forest in two groups of three.

"The sooner we act, the better. There's another vampire close by. He can mess with your thoughts, and your senses. Find him, help Bella."

"Are you sure?" Alice asked.

"Positive, this is this has happened before, you need to find this vampire. . .and kill him."" Jacob's thoughts gave no additional information

"Edward." I looked at him, but didn't reply. "We need to get her out of here."

"We?" I repeated.

"Yes, we, I'll explain later, there is no time now."

Normally I would have had to think about trusting him for a long while, but seeing Bella's motionless form made the answer obvious.

"Alright Jacob, where are we going?"".

"Can we get her to your house? That'd be best."

"Just go," Esme's voice startled me. In the current situation it seemed that Jacob, Bella and I were the only people present. The fact that she had to talk out loud made this seem even more unreal. "We'll help the wolves, don't worry, just get her out of here." She said nothing more and sprinted out of the clearing with the rest of our family.

"Let me carry her," I told Jacob "You can explain on the way."

He looked down at her apparently lifeless form and let out a sigh.

_'Please let this be a nightmare.'_ He begged silently before placing her in my arms.

"What do you mean nightmare?"

"Run." He ordered. "I'll explain, just run."

I wasted no time in obeying, and he wasted no time before explaining, at least attempting to do so.

"He's never made her pass out before. He's done it to us, but never to her before. Her... shield kept her safe. He can take down our whole pack in a matter of seconds, and he's done it to humans before, He can knockout the entire pack by this sort of... mental mind connection we share. He gets one wolf, he can get the whole pack, but never Bella. . ." His thoughts were the same, rambling in circles, none of it made any sense.

"Jacob, I don't understand you." I said. "Can you start at the beginning?" As I spoke the house came into view, and I had never been so relieved to see it.

"Sorry, I'm kind of having a panic attack over here." He yelled

"Now t_hat_ is something we have in common." I assured him.

"Let's get her back to the house, and then I'll try better to explain, deal?"

"Deal." Neither of us said anything more as we sprinted up the porch stairs. "I'm going to take her up to her room."

His thoughts seemed along the lines of Emmett's _'Her room? As in, not our room, wow.'_

"Are you coming?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I don't think we should leave her alone." He suggested.

"I wouldn't, not even if I had the choice." I assured him.

"You really care about her, don't you?"

"More then I knew was possible, she's the reason I was put on this planet, my-"

"Soul mate?" He took the word out of my mouth. "I know, she told me." He chuckled. "In no uncertain terms, I might add." In his mind he replayed a scene in his mind from Bella's visit to La Push.

_"One more thing," Bella said. "Don't tease me while we're there, you know, about Edward."_

_"Your mate?" Jared asked._

_"He's not my mate!" Bella yelled._

_"Your boy toy?"_

_"Your leach lover?"_

_"Your Boo?"_

_"Your lover?"_

_"He's not any of them, he's my soul mate!" She argued._

_"Bella, don't vamps normally call them their mate? "Jacob asked._

_"I'm not normal." She pointed out._

It was a relief to laugh, and to hear someone laugh too, even if it wasn't Bella's laugh at least it was someone's laugh. It helped, but only for about a minute, then the horrible, it's the end of the world, oh my god she's dead feeling returned. She's not dead, don't think like that, I told myself.

"Jacob, please don't tell me she's dead." I begged sprinting up the stairs

"I don't _think_ she's dead." He put too much emphasis on think.

"What do you mean, think?" I repeated slowly opening the door to her bedroom. When we entered I was glad I was the mind reader and not Jacob, because the first thing I noticed was the shirt I was wearing last night was on the floor, sticking out from underneath her leather sofa.

"She's never. . .passed out before." He explained.

As he spoke I laid her down on the sofa, taking extra care to see if she was breathing again. She wasn't. I resisted the urge to scream and knelt down on the floor by her head, placing my head in my hands, but not once taking me eyes off of her.

"Than what happened? From the beginning, what is the whole story?"

"I need to know what you know or I can't explain." He told me. "What do you know about Bella being changed?"

"She was attacked by some random monster-"

He sighed. "That's not totally true." He spoke slowly. "Now don't freak out, but have you ever seen her scars?"

"No, I didn't know she had any." I've seen her in shorts that revealed more than should be legal, and tank top that almost didn't have enough fabric for her to wear to school. Her arms had no scars, her neck, her hands, they were all flawless.

"She's never mentioned them? You've never seen them?" The amount of shock in his voice caught me off guard. We had no secrets, at least after the scene in the clearing I thought we had none.

"Never, she has none on her arms, her neck-what does this have to do with her passing out!?" My patience was failing.

Everything." He said with an edge that showed he has as much patience as I did. "she has no scars on her arms, and neck, but what about her shoulders, her chest?"

I let that sink in, but it still didn't tell me anything about her passing out, "I don't understand."

He sighed. "Before Bella was bitten, James-"

"Who?" I interjected.

"James, the vampire every one is after, he's the one that bit Bella, before he changed her he-" Jacob swallowed. He took a deep breath and whispered, "James raped Bella, he had a strong pull to her. . . .She was his la tua conte? I think that's what she called it, she was his singer. He knew Carlisle had been. . .dead, but he's not, but you understand, anyway he knew she was alone, he decided to. . .how did he put it? _'Having a little fun with the human.'_ I found him drinking her blood." His voice got quieter as he continued. "I pulled him off of her and he fled with out a fight. I was sure she was dead. She had too many wounds to survive, but then I smelt the venom, and I Knew she'd be okay.

About six months later we were planning our trip back to La Push. We were about to leave when he found us. He knocked me out and attacked her."

I couldn't stop myself from interrupting. "What do you mean by knocked you out, and attacked?"

"Knocked out as in took away my sight, then hearing, then consciousness. Attacked as in raped her again and bit her over the shoulder." He explained. I felt my insides go cold (metaphorically) and regretted ever opening my mouth. The one part of me that wasn't in pain was still slightly confused.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "You look kind of pale, well more than you did a minute ago."

"I'm alright,"

"Do you want me to edit the rest or. . . ?"

"I'm okay," I assured him. "It just want all of the truth, the entire story."

He nodded his head and continued where he had left off. "When I gained consciousness, hearing, and sight I found her a few meters away with a scar on her shoulder, sobbing. I tried to comfort her and she said she wanted to escape. We left for the U.S. immediately.

"Five years later after Bella had been bitten we were having a small party for her twenty second birthday. She hated it, of course, but eventually had fun. That night she needed to hunt. I went along with her, and two of the other wolves came with us too. The same thing happened. Loss of vision, hearing, then consciousness. Bella had another scar.

"The cycle continued. He'd show up attack her, and then leave. Sometimes, but rarely he'd rape her, sometimes he'd beat her, or put her in pain with his mind, but he _always _bit her, he wanted to break her shield, he was a monster. We never could find him afterwards. He'd show up every year, five years, six months, whenever, the longest between his attacks has been five years. The last time was somewhere between November and December five years ago.

"That last time she told me that he's breaking into her shield. Every time he bites her she gets his venom in her system. The bond that creates gets stronger with every time he bites her. He can manipulate her. Not just her, but Anybody, their thoughts, feelings, senses, and, under certain circumstances, put them in pain. She said he was about to break her shied. One more time and he'd have her, he'd have completely broken her shield, she said it could even destroy it, now that I think about it, it could've destroyed her whole ability, the mind reading and thought sharing too.

"He was able to put her in pain, unbearable pain, a million times worse then being bitten the first time.

"He's almost broken her shield. He made her scream from the pain, he's finally taken over her sight, possibly even her hearing."

"How can you be sure?" As I spoke I held Bella's hand. How could someone as sweet and innocent as my angle be put through, this pain? It just wasn't right.

"Her eyes glazed over a few seconds before she screamed." He explained.

"What makes you think she might not be okay? That she might be. . . ?" I swallowed, but couldn't form the word _dead_.

Jacob understood. "She's never been knock out. There was one time we thought he used mind to kill a human girl. If he can control your thoughts and actions, why wouldn't he be able to stop a heart?"

"But Bella's not human." I reminded him. "How could he kill her?"

"You know how humans can be but in so much pain they can't take it, they shut down, and sometimes lose their thoughts. But Bella's a vampire. We don't know whathe can do to her, but if it's possible for him to put her in so much pain, don't forget it keeps getting worse, could he kill her with out ripping her to pieces and burning them?"

"She can't-I need her, we need her." I managed to say. The word was crashing down: my mind felt like it was shutting down. I didn't believe this was real. My angel, the girl on I wanted to propose to could be dead. It was a Romeo and Juliet ending. One dies the other commits suicide. If she's. . .dead, I'll go on the suicide mission to Voltera. Maybe I could get Jacob to do it. . . .

"She'll be fine, you don't need to be a suicidal leach." He assured me.

"How do you. . .how did you. . . ?" I managed to choke out.

"I just have a feeling." He said simply. "As for knowing your suicide, Bella almost did the same thing yesterday."

"Life without her would be hell on earth." I whispered. "I can't lose her."

The room was filled with a silence as loud as her screaming. I could have lasted seconds, but it felt like a century. The sun had set, and outside it was pouring down rain before I heard a sound other then Jacob's pounding heart and slow breathing. It was the sound of approaching foot steps.

I froze for a minute, before my common sense kicked in. It was Carlisle's foot steps.

_'Is she. . .awake?'_ His thoughts struggled, looking for the right word.

"No Dad, were up in her room." Not another word was said as he entered the house. His footsteps were louder and faster then normal, each one showed his panic and fear, compared to his normal cool and collated self. At the top of the steps he slowed his pace and took a deep breath to help regain some calm.

"Are you boys alright?" He asked entering the room, even though he knew our answer, it was the same his would've been if he had been asked the same question.

"No, were not." We said simultaneously.

"Carlisle, Bells told me you're a doctor now, can't you do something for her?" Jacob asked from his seat on the armrest at Bella's feet. As he spoke he didn't remove his eyes from her body, neither did I. Carlisle noticed.

"Jake, I'm a surgeon for humans, I can't do anything." He sat down on the armrest at her head, and placed his hand or my smolder, the gesture helped a bit.

"Did you find him?" Jacob asked. "No, everybody else sent me home. I couldn't stand knowing nothing."

"Oh." Was only reply.

"Jake, you said this has happened before. When? Why?" Carlisle asked.

"You might be big biting off more than you can chew here, Doc." Carlisle rolled his eyes as though this was a daily occurrence. I was _beyond_ creeping me out.

"Jacob, tell me." He commanded,

Jacob sighed in defeat. "It all started on her seventeenth birthday. . ." Hearing the story again was worse. Even though I knew the result I was praying Jacob would turn it into something more pleasant, or say April fools, Bella would open her eyes, I'd freak out, she'd tell me she loves me in her adorable British accent and then 'snog me senseless'.  
No matter what happens, I can't change her past. However I can help create her future.

I tried to ignore the story and focus on something else. Why didn't Bella tell me? Doesn't she trust me? Did I do something wrong? If we knew about him, could we have prevented the the nightmare we're currently in? If so, then this is entirely my fault. A wave of guilt instantly overcame me. This is my fault. If she dies, it's all my fault."

"Edward, this is not your fault." As Carlisle's voice penetrated my mental guilt trip, I realized I was chanting, "It's all my fault" and immediately shut up.

"Edward she didn't tell you because she can't stand to think about it. She used to have a

mental break down if she heard the words sex, rape, or his name.

No more was said from that point. Night faded into morning, morning into afternoon, and afternoon into night. That's when all hell broke loose.

At the sound of approaching foot steps I something was extremely wrong. They were too hurried, too loud, too uneven.

Their thoughts didn't help explain the situation at all. Their minds were filled with the same questions filling my mind. _Is she okay? What the hell is going on?_ Jasper was on the verge of a mental breakdown. Rosalie, Leah and Esme all seemed to be in some kind of pain. Emmett was furious, and Alice. . .I wasn't getting anything from Alice, just like when Bella had collapsed, I had been in her mind and her thoughts just stopped.

_No!_ It can't be.

I immediately got up from my place on the floor in front of Bella, then went over to the glass wall, before I felt my knees give out. "No," I whispered. "Not, Alice too."

Carlisle and Jacob come over with me, and the three of us stood there momentarily frozen, unable to do anything but watch the nightmare unfolding beneath us.

Alice was in Jasper's arms. Her eyes were closed, she was unmoving, not breathing. Leah was limping, Sam and Seth were helping her stay up, she was holding her arm at an unusual angle. Esme had her left hand over her right shoulder, as though she was covering a wound, so did Rosalie.

"Leah," Jacob whispered before running out of the room. Carlisle said nothing before running after Jacob.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I'll be right back." I told her still body before following my father out of the room.

Downstairs everybody was in total chaos.

"What the hell is going on?" I yelled over everybody.

We found him. We took care of it he's gone for good." Sam explained.

"What about Alice? Rose, Esme, Leah?" As I spoke I went over to Jasper and Alice. She was on the sofa and he was on his knees, staring into her expressionless face, on the verge of losing his sanity. His face was paler then I've ever seen it before, and he was trembling slightly.

"He knocked everyone of us out after we surrounded him. Emmett began from his place at Alice's feet on the sofa, with Rose in his lap. "Then he gave Rose backings her consciousness back."

"Then he bit me." Rose continued removing her hand from her shoulder, revealing a fresh scar. "Then he sort increased the pain, somehow, Sam said it's part of his ability. It was horrible, worse then when Carlisle changed a me.

"He did the same thing to me next." Esme continued from her place on the floor with her eldest son, her hand over his, Carlisle's hand over her shoulder, against a new scar.

"Then he took away our voice, sight, and hearing and left us there to suffer, we couldn't do anything, not even move." Rose said.

"I was attacked next." Leah whispered from the armchair in her Corner. Her trembling voice revealed how much pain she was in, despite the brave look on her face. "Thank _god_ he didn't bite me, vampire venom is poisonous to us. He just attacked me, you know hand to hand combat. I couldn't move, I felt like a chew toy. I think he broke my arm.

"Think!?" Jacob interjected. "Leah, look at your arm. This is my fault, I should've come."

He had a point about her arm, I didn't need ten years of medical school to know it was broken, but this wasn't his fault, even I knew that.

"Jacob, don't beat yourself up," Esme insisted. "Everybody else was knocked out, you couldn't have done a thing."

"Yeah, she's right Jakey, it's not your fault." Leah assured him.

"Well, what happened to Alice?" He asked, changing the subject intentionally.

"He-we don't know!" Jasper yelled. "How could I let this happen? What if she's gone? It's all my fault I'm a horrible husband."

Jaspers out burst caught me off guard. He's normally so calm and collected, but I was watching my brother fall to pieces before my eyes.

_'You looked even worse Edward.'_ Jacob silently insisted._ 'You two really care about them, there's no way we're going to lose them, they'll be fine.' _His reassurance meant a lot.

"He was the vampire that changed Alice." Leah whispered, joining the conversation that had began while I focused on Jacob's words, trying to believe him.

The room was silent for a moment. "That means his venom is in her system!" Jacob yelled as though everything was falling into place. "Edward, the scar she has on her throat, where is that from?"

"The vampire that changed her," I whispered and Jasper whipped his head around.

"She said she got in a fight." He disagreed.

"No, she didn't." Everybody turned to stare at me when I spoke. "James was pulled off by a vampire working at the asylum when he was drinking Alice's blood. James fought with her savior, James killed the one that pulled him off and waited for Alice to finish changing. He bit Alice again and watched her suffer, he was a monster Jasper."

"Edward, why do I have the feeling that's not the whole story?" Jasper asked.

I sighed. "Because it's not Jazz, he raped Alice. She didn't tell anybody, because she didn't want to have to talk about it." Jasper was silent. He turned back to Alice and his mind slipped in to a state of confusion.

"I know what happened." Jacob said suddenly. "When he bit her she got his venom in her system, so he used that to knock her out for an increased time, when he bit her tonight he strengthened the bond, that's why she didn't recover yet! She'll be fine, Alice will be fine."

Rose smiled, a brilliant, relieved smile.

"But what about Bella?" Emmett asked. "Is she okay?""

"We don't know." I answered. "We have absolutely no idea."

"What's wrong?" Esme asked.

Jacob sighed before beginning his story again.

I couldn't stand to hear the story once, let alone a third time.

-------------------------------------------------

Two hours later we were all up stairs. We had brought another sofa into Bella's room, it was currently occupied by Alice.

Jasper and I both were on the verge of a mental break down. It didn't help that he wasn't in a state to control anybody's emotions. If one of us breaks down, the other will and, most likely the rest of the household will too.

The only people that weren't crowded into the room were Leah, Jacob, Seth, and Carlisle. Apparently the wolves heal almost instantly when they have minor injuries. When Leah and the others were on their way back to the house, Leah's bones reset incorrectly, and Carlisle had to rebreak them so he could re set them.

Her swearing could easily be heard, even though they were on the floor beneath us. "Damn it, that _hurt!_"

"I'm sorry, Leah, your increased metabolism burned the morphine off. I didn't want to give you too much."

"I'd rather be over dosed."

"Leah, it's okay." Jake assured her.

"Yeah sis, breath, get some practice for when Jake gets you knocked up." Seth teased

"Seth Harry Clearwater get the hell out of here," She growled.

"Going,"

"Carlisle, I'll do whatever you want, just please, please, give me the damn morphine."

He chuckled. "Okay, give me a minute.

The next twenty hours were the worst of my life.

The seconds felt like days. The hours like years. Nobody said anything. The wolves didn't eat. The only sleep any of the had was Leah, Carlisle had given her an overdose of morphine. Nobody spoke, some of us were pacing, the others unmoving. It was hell on earth.

Jasper was literally seconds away from reaching his breaking point. His face was in his hands and he was chanting "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." under his breath.

"Jazz?"" The voice was barely above a whisper. It was rough, and seemed to show how much pain Alice was truly in.

"Alice?"" He gasped removing his face from his hands. "Thank god, Al, I thought I lost you."

She sat up slowly, wincing as she went. Jasper got up off the floor and helped her sit up. She tried to take a deep breath, but stopped immediately, scrunching up her face as though she was trying to hold in a cry of pain. "Ouch!"

"Alice, what's wrong, what hurts?" Jasper asked.

"Everything, Jesus, that _hurt_. Somebody, please tell me you did some damage to that masochistic bastard." She begged. Although her voice was below a whisper, the threat in her voice was still there.

"Does ripping him up and burning the pieces count?"" Embry asked.

"Thank god." She said lying back against Jasper's chest. She closed her eyes and appeared to be peaceful once more.

A minute later her eyes flashed open and she sat up abruptly, "Where's Bella?"

She's right here Alice," I called from the other side of the room.

"But, he got Bella first, how come she's not-?""

"We're not sure."

"How long have I been out, how long has Bella?""

"You've been out, a little bit over twenty-four hours, dear," Esme told her. "Bella's been out a little over thirty six hours."

"Edward, she's going to be okay, I'm almost positive." Alice promised smiling.

"How can you be sure?" I asked. "James took away my visions, Bella wasn't going to die."

Alice's words gave me hope. If Alice woke up, why won't Bella?

"I believe you Alice." It wasn't the entire truth, but it wasn't a lie. I was almost positive Alice was right, Bella will be okay.

She just need a little more time."

"Yeah, a little more time." I echoed. I repeated the words over and over in my mind. They were my life line. After an hour I couldn't breath. I felt like every second away from her was like I was human and trying to live without air. Idiotic, impossible, and eventually leading to death. My heart was in pieces, my lungs were useless, my eyes stinging from the heartbreaking scene in front of me. Bella, unmoving, not breathing, just there. Looking away was even worse. Impossible, and never going to happen

"Edward, you haven't moved in over twenty four hours," Esme reminded me sitting on the floor with me and pulling me into a hug. "Maybe some fresh air would be good, we could go for a run." I kissed her on the cheek and put my arms around her too. "Thanks Mom, but I can't leave."

She sighed. "That's what I thought you'd say."

"I need to be here when she wakes up." Not if, but when, she will wake up.

"I understand."

She stayed with me for another hour, then left to go on a run with Carlisle. They weren't showing it, but the stress was really getting to them.

Every so often I would check the time. When Bella had been out for forty-eight hours I was alone in the room are seriously considering a trip to Italy, Then a miracle happened.

She started breathing again. Very slow, small breaths. They got longer until her breathing returned to normal."

"Bella," I whispered, she didn't respond. "Bella, Love if you can hear me I'm here." Although she wasn't responding I was about to explode with Happiness. She was breathing. She was _alive_, I wasn't going to lose her. "Bella, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere. I love you." Her eyes fluttered open. "Edward?" She mouthed trying to sit up, but I placed my hands, on her shoulders, she didn't have enough strength to talk, let alone move.

"I can't-" She panted. "I need to sit up, I can't, can't breath. I need your help." Talking seemed to be using all of her energy.

I stood up and helped her sit up. I didn't want her to move more than was necessary, so I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her, restricting her movement.

I wanted to ask her what he did, if she was okay, but Jacob said that the memories were too painful for her to talk about. I don't want to put her in any pain, let alone more than she was in now.

She began trembling in my arms.

"Bella," I gasped. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"Everything," She sobbed burying her face in my chest. "Ouch!"

Simple movements were causing her pain, and I couldn't do anything at all, all I could do was try to comfort her. "Bella, it's okay, it's alright."

"No, it's not, it's not okay, this is all my fault!"

"No, it's not, Bella none of this is your fault."

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella POV**

"Everything is my fault." It's all my fault, none of this would've happened if I wasn't here. I wanted to explain, to tell him everything, but I couldn't open my mouth. It hurt too much, everything hurt to much. I couldn't even place a thought in his mind, or let him read mine.

He seemed to understand. "Bella if you can, tell me how this could be your fault, how all of this pain your in could be your fault."

"If I didn't come here," I panted "They'd be okay. . .Leah. . .Rose, Alice. . .Aunt Esme and Tanya."

"Tanya?" He repeated. "What does she have to do we this? And how do you know about the others?"

"He-James-he-" I couldn't complete a sentence without bursting into sobs.

"Bella, love, it's okay, you don't need to tell me."

I didn't respond, I just let him hold me and sobbed into his chest. I didn't know what hurt more. The pain _he_ caused me, and guilt from him hurting the others or the physical pain I had been in for hours and the pain I was in now. Trying to figure it out required thinking about what he did to me, and that brought on more crying.

"It's all right, it's all over, he's gone, it'll never happen again, I will never let you be in that pain ever again." He murmured in my ear and although I couldn't stop sobbing, a shiver ran down my spine, and it wasn't because, of fright, relief, or pain.

His words took a minute to sink in.

It's over he's gone I'll never see him again. He'll never hurt me again. I'll never look at my scars as a reminder of the pain that is soon going to come. I'm safe he'll never hurt me again,

I couldn't ask for details, all could do was cry until I was okay, it took me over three hours before I could speak.

"It was J-James," I breathed. He made Tanya kiss you, he took away Alice's visions, he changed Alice, he attacked her and Leah," I began panting, my breathing still hurt "And Rose. . .Alice. . .and Aunt Esme. He showed me the fight, I felt everybody's pain from the fight.

"Bella, how is that your fault?" He whispered kissing my forehead and brushing my hair out of my face.

"If I Never came here, they'd be okay." I whispered.

"Oh, Love, you can't blame yourself for that. They were worried about _you_, not their injuries."

"But still-"

"He knew Alice too, with out you and Alice our family. . .well, we couldn't be the family we are today." He reminded me.

"You're right, I can't imagine this place without Alice." I tried to laugh, but began to cough.

He moaned. "Bella, how did I let this happen to you?"

Don't be ridiculous, he did this to me not you." I growled. If you blame yourself for this I'll. . .um. . ."

He waited patiently for a threat that seemed unlikely to come. "Yes?"

"I won't kiss you for a year."

"What!?"

I smiled. "I've learned a few things in the past month."

"Rose," He rolled his eyes.

"One of them," I continued as though he hadn't interrupted me. "is secrets are pointless, that's why I'm done with them."

"Is there a difference between surprises and secrets?"" He asked desperately, I didn't ask why.

I just smiled. "Yes Edward, there's a difference."

"I'm done with secrets also." He vowed.

"I have one more left, and I need to get off my chest." I moved my hand to the neck of my shirt, and went to pull it back over my shoulder, but he placed his hand over mine.

"I know. I know about your scars, Jacob-"

"Of course, I'm not mad, but you should see what I mean. Edward, I have over one hundred scars, and they're different then Jaspers, they're worse, much worse."

"Bella."

"Look, I'm not asking you to make love to me, although I wouldn't mind, and I'm sure you wouldn't mind either." I smiled, he knew it was the truth.

"No, I wouldn't." He smiled his crooked, guilty smile and I giggled.

"I just need you to know," I explained.

"Alright. Only if you want to."

"Honestly Edward, I really don't mind standing in front of you in my jeans and a bra."

"I thought you were just going to show me the ones on y-your shoulder." Was it just me or did my tough vampire soul mate, that was capable of killing a person in two seconds flat sound scared of seeing me in a bra and jean?

"That was before you stopped me." I explained.

He moaned. "Bella, why are you doing this to me."

"I want you to see my scars, so you know the entire story, and if in the process we have sex, I'm not going to complain."

He seemed torn. Did he have enough self control to risk his and my virtues?

He sighed. "You win."

"I need your help." I admitted. "Talking hurts a lot, I really don't have the ability to unbutton my shirt."

"Bella, are you-?"

"That's okay, if you're not man enough to do it I can call Emmett." I knew it was low to play the 'manliness card', but I couldn't resist.

"No, I will." He said almost too fast, I had the erge to point out his eagerness, but resisted.

He helped me sit up, I couldn't manage to do it myself, and I was trying my hardest not to show him how much pain I was in. It was a task that was easier said than done.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm-ouch, okay, I'm all right. He placed his hands on my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Bella, if I hurt you, let me know, I can't stand to see you in pain."

I nodded my head before closing my eyes and leaning my head against the wall.

He brushed away my hair resting on my shoulders and place a kiss on my throat before he undid my top bottoms, then he moved down to the hem of my shirt and continued, with the bottom buttons. He left my shirt over lapped so that none of my skin was exposed. He hesitated before unbuttoning the buttons over my chest.

A small moan slipped out of from between my lips.

I leaned forward and he helped me slide my arms out of the sleeves with only minimal Pain.

"Bella," He gasped. "I, wow, they're pink, not white, did he. . . ?"

My eyes flashed open and I sat up too fast. "Ouch." I looked down, he was right, they were pink, not red, they had been red when I got changed before the baseball game. They had been red for as long as I had them. "They faded," I gasped.

"This is faded?" He breathed., Bella, how is that faded?"

"They were red, blood red, he did it."

"But Alice, he bit Alice, her scar is white, and Rose and Esme too, theirs are all white."

"He marked me." I said ruefully "He marked me as a chew toy, his chew toy."

He wordlessly placed a kiss on one of the many scary across my shoulder, then another, and another, all the way across my shoulder, all the way to my neck. He trailed his lips across my throat, and to my lips. I kissed him and parted my lips, I went to bring my arms around to his neck, and immediately regretted the action.

"Ow, ow, Owww," I panted. "Bella, 'I'm sorry, I-"

"It's not your fault, well if I wasn't so crazy about you, then I'd. . .be able to breath, but I love you, so. . .I forgive you."

"Bella-"I cut him off again.

"Edward, I feel horrible, I just want to lie down on the sofa, I want you to hold me, so I can rest."

"Of course."" He helped me down and wrapped his arms around me. "I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I murmured closing my eyes. Everything was the way it should be. My families liked each other, James was gone, and I was where I belonged, with Edward. I was perfectly content to spend the restore the night, lying in his arms. And that's exactly what I did.


	25. Chapter 25 Eternally Yours

25: Eternally Yours

So as you've probably come to expect from me I'm going to apologize for the extended update time. I'm sorry sorry sorry, sorry, when summer is here I'll update more, I basically write, swim, read and sleep all summer, in that order. The good news is I'm finally done this chapter, it was hard, I'm not going to lie. I knew what I wanted to happen, I just wasn't sure how, or how to word it. So if it seems to not flow, that's why.

I think this story will be about 30 chapters long my out line is that long, I might make it longer, I REALLY wanted to get Bella pregnant, but I can't *sigh* I think I have an idea for a story to write when _A Family's Love_ is done. I might call my story _Summer Vacation_, but that's not creative at all, the summary is:

School's over and it's vacation time, Bella and the Cullens all go to their private island, swimming, sandcastles, and Bella gets pregnant. Drama and hilarity ensue.

Sounds fun, huh? I'm excited. It'll take place after twilight, or eclipse, idk, **review** if you like, **review** if you don't let me know(nicely please), thanks for everything, I love you guys!

***bold = Bella and Edward*…you'll see what I mean**

_**Italicized = song lyrics**_

I don't own: twilight by Stephenie Meyer, Come on get higher by Matt Nathonson or With You by Jessica Simpson.

----------------

Ever since I was a human girl I've loved watching the sun set and rise. It was beautiful. It was one of the few things I didn't lose when I was changed. It had been a while since I had last watched the sun rise, the last time was when I was still living in La Push. So the morning after I had regained consciousness I decided it would be nice if Edward and I could watch the sunrise together, sadly it was easier said then done.

"Edward," I murmured with without moving. We were still in the same position we had been when we laid down last night.

"Yes, Love?" He whispered, placing a kiss on one of my many exposed scars.

"I think we should go watch the sunrise tomorrow morning." I suggested.

"Bella, that doesn't sound like such a good idea." He disagreed.

I was shocked Edward almost always agrees with me, and he's normally a bit smoother about it.

"Oh," was my only response. I was afraid that if I said any more my voice would reveal my disappointment.

'Bella," He murmured. "That's not what I meant. I meant that it might not be a good idea for you to move in your current condition."

"Condition?" I objected.

He chucked, and I shivered as his breath tickled my throat. "Bella, you're in pain if you move or breath, I don't think getting up and going somewhere is the greatest idea."

I sighed. He was right, but that didn't fulfill my need to do something romantic with him.

I tried to roll over so that I could face him, but had no luck. Edward was holding me too tight.

"Um, Edward, can I at least roll over? ''I asked.

"No," He answered immediately.

"Seriously Edward, I just want to talk to your face not the wall.'' I truly love Edward, but has a little too overprotective at sometimes.

He chuckled. "Alice had a vision of you falling off explain chuckling.

"It's not my fault I'm so uncoordinated." I mumbled crossing my arms, wincing at the slight movement.

"No it's not." He agreed. "This sofa isn't exactly made for two people to lay on."

"I guess you'll just have to hold me closer."

"As much as I love that idea, I have another one."

"Are you going to tell me?" I asked.

He thought for a moment, before answering. "No."

"Do I at least get a hint?" I requested.

"No."

"Will I approve?"

"I hope so."

"Are you enjoying this?" I demanded.

''Yes, very much." He smiled his crooked grin and his eyes did that unfair smoldering thing. I knew I had lost. "Would you be okay if I left for a little bit?''

I sighed. "Only if you must." I really didn't want him to leave.

"You don't need to go," Alice called from her and Jasper's room. "It's already taken care of."

It was one of those few conversations Alice and Edward had out loud, the only time that ever happens is when one of them is too absorbed if their significant other.

"Hey Alice, do you want to tell me what you guys are talking about?" I asked.

"Sorry Bells, I barely have enough energy to talk, I don't feel like ticking Edward off."

I sighed, I wasn't in the mood for surprises.

----------------

An hour later Emmett was knocking on the door.

"Can I come in?" He asked. I was flabbergasted. Edward and I were alone in my room with a locked door, and Emmett hadn't made any comment that related to our sex lives. That was a first.

"Yeah Em, come in." I said, after Edward helped me put my shirt back on.

"I thought you couldn't talk." He called conning in the room, a large box in his arms, two more were on the floor behind him.

''I can talk, but breathing and moving are a different story." I explained. "Emmett, what the devil is in those boxes?"

"You'll see," He assured me with a grin. I rolled my eyes, but said no more.

About four minutes later there was a bed in the middle of my room. The frame was black and had decorative metal flowers all over it. It was a four poster bed with gold curtains, and a matching gold comforter.

I just laid there, speechless.

"It's a bed." Emmett finally answered my question. Edward rolled his eyes.

"She knows that much." Edward reminded his brother. "Bella, are you okay?"

"A bed?" I managed to choke out. "Why do we need a bed?"

"Well," Emmett starched to say, but thought better of it. "Never mind."

"So that you could rollover without hurting yourself." Edward explained.

"That's so sweet," I turned around to kiss him. Just a peck on the cheek.

Emmett slipped out of the room, saying, "I'll let you two be alone."

"It's nothing," Edward murmured kissing my forehead.

"So, are you going to make me walk or. . ."

He wordlessly sat up, and then slipped off of the sofa. He picked me up bridal style and slowly carried me across the room.

"Edward!" I gigged. "What are you doing?" I just wanted him to help me walk, not carry me.

"Practicing," His crooked grin crossed his face once more.

"For what?"

He immediately got that 'deer in the headlights look'. "Nothing," He said immediately. "Really, Bella, forget I said anything." He laid me down on the sofa without another word.

----------------

A week passed before I was back to normal, I had been forced to stay on bed rest for another two days. I really hadn't minded, Edward didn't leave my side once.

----------------

"Bella, I think we should do something tonight." He said one afternoon.

"Like what?" I asked looking for a new shirt, I had spilt water on the one I was wearing.

"Something. . .romantic." He suggested wrapping his arms around my waist and placing his chin on my shoulder.

"Romantic is. . ." He took advantage of our current position and began kissing my neck. "doable." I managed to gasp a minute later.

"Doable?" He repeated. "Just doable? I was thinking something more like perfect," he sighed, "but then again, how can I call any thing perfect with you as a comparison?"

"You're too kind to me, do you know that?" I asked turning around.

"No, I'm not." He disagreed. "You're too amazing for words."

I buried my face in his chest. "You know, I d really don't know what to say to that."

"You could accept my invitation for a romantic evening." He suggested. "Or we could change it to a romantic afternoon."

"Hmm, I don't know." I teased.

"The whole afternoon, and evening, you and me alone." He spoke slowly, knowing I would give in.

"That sounds. . .perfect." I whispered standing on my tiptoes to kiss him.

He pressed his lips against mine for a second, then pulled away. I stood there pouting.

He chuckled. "Bella, I love you, but we both know if I give in now, we'll be in here for a looong time." I sighed. ''It's not _my_ fault. _You're_ the one that wouldn't let _me_ kiss _you,_ for a _week_.

He laughed. "Says the woman who threatened to never kiss me again."

"That's because I knew it would make you give in, and I was right."

He grinned guiltily, but said no more. "So, what does that romantic. . .date include?"

He smiled. "How badly do you want to know?''

"Rather badly."

"Too bad, it's a secret."

"What happened to no more secrets?" I asked. "I forgot about that," He mused. "It's a surprise, you said there was a difference."

I sighed, struggling to find a loophole. "But, I know about it, so it's no longer a surprise, therefore it is no longer a completely different thing, so it's a secret, and you need to tell me."

"No," he contradicted. "You know about our date, the surprise is what we're doing, so I don't need to tell you."

"Smarty-pants." I gigged.

He rolled his eyes. "I'll leave you to get dressed.

"You don't need to leave." I called over my shoulder as he walked towards the door.

"I need to talk to Carlisle." He explained. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," I called back. "I love you."

"Love you too."

A minute later Alice and Rose knocked on my bedroom door.

"Come in!" I called. The two of them opened the door and literally bounced into the room.

"What is wrong with you too?'' I giggled.

"We're just happy!" Alice yelled.

"Ecstatic!'' Rose exclaimed.

"High on life!" They chorused.

I burst out laughing. "What's gotten into you two!?"

"You'll see!" They yelled _skipping_ over to me.

''Bella, let us pick out your outfit," Alice begged.

I sighed, "I reserve the right to veto any idea I don't like.

"Of course," Rose promised.

"And no heels!'' I reminder her

"Yeah, yeah we know." Alice mumbled.

I had no idea why they have so much fun treating me like a Barbie doll, but I like making them happy.

A minute later I stood in front of the mirror, staring critically. They put me in a miniskirt, tank top, and shoes with lots of ribbons.

"Not happening." I growled.

"But Bella-" Alice whined.

"Alice, let her have her way." Rose insisted winking at her little sister.

"Yeah, your right." Alice mumbled. "We just want to see before you leave."

"That's fair."

A minute later I stood in front of them waiting for criticism.

Alice shrugged. "Good enough."

I looked down. I thought it worked well, jeans, and a brown sweater. What's was wrong with it?

"Are you wearing a shirt underneath?" Alice asked suddenly.

"Yeah, why?" I said slowly.

"Trust me, I'm psychic." She reminded me.

I rolled my eyes, but said no more.

"He's coming," Alice whispered. "Come on Rose!" She pulled her younger sister to the window and the two of them leapt out of sight.

A minute later approaching footsteps answered my unasked question on 'who is coming?'.

"Bella are you ready?" Edward called knocking on my bedroom door.

"Yeah, I'm coming," I yelled running over to open the door.

"You look," He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. "beautiful."

"Thanks. . .are you going to tell me where we're going yet?"

"Nope," He took my hand, and kissed it,

I sighed.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" He asked.

"No, I'm not."

He rolled his eyes. "Come on let's go." He led me to the window and held out his hand, gesturing for me to go first.

"Out the window?" I asked.

"Yes," He smiled shyly. "I don't want anybody to see us."

I smiled. "I like that idea." I jumped out the window without another word. I did a flip while I was in the air, laughing as I went. Freedom had never tasted so sweet.

When my feet hit the ground I lost some of the artificial adrenaline rush, but when Edward took my hand another rush took its place.

"Trust me?" He asked.

"With my life." I vowed staring into his golden eyes.

"Close your eyes."

I obeyed without a second thought. "Run with me." He whispered, his breath tickling my face. "Trust me. Come with me, follow me."

I swallowed. "With my eyes closed?"

He sighed. Don't you trust me?" The disappointment in his voice broke my heart.

"Of course I do, it's myself I don't trust." I explained.

"I will not let you get hurt." He promised. ''But I understand if you don't want to-"

"I trust you." I repeated. "I mean it, take me where you wanted to. I'll follow you to the end of the earth."

"Close your eyes." He whispered. "Don't let go of my hand." I gave his hand a reassuring squeezed. "Trust me. Run with me." And then he ran into the woods at the end of our backyard.

It was weird. My instinct was to open my eyes, and be on the look out for an attack. Yet my heart told me to hold tight and never let go. "What are you thinking?" He called over the wind. "About instinct!" I called back. "What my vampire side tells me to do verses my human side, my heart tells me to do. What are you thinking about?"

"You, me. . .us." He spoke at a low tone of voice, it was a little hard to hear him over the wind.

"What about us?" I asked just as quietly.

"The past, the present, our future." I imagined him smiling as he said the last word, I knew I was.

"I love that last thing.'' My smile grew even more. I couldn't help it. Being around him makes me smile. Thinking about him makes me smile. Especially thinking about our future, sadly, it won't include kids that are biologic by our own, but it will include him. That's what matters the most.

He chuckled. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because I'm with you.''

"Being with me makes you that happy?" He asked disbelieving.

"_Cause with you, I can let my hair down, I can say anything crazy, I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground, with nothing but a t-shirt on, I've never felt so beautiful, baby as I do known now that I'm with you,_"

He laughed. I rolled my eyes, but then I remembered they were closed, and I felt like an idiot.

He said no more for a minute, and then began slowing down.

"Are we here?"

He chuckled. "Are you that excited?"

"Yes."

He laughed again. "Yes, we're here."

"Can I open my eyes?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. . . ." He trailed off, sounding embarrassed.

"What do you mean 'I'm not sure'?"

"I'm realizing how stupid and cheesy my idea is, and I'm regretting it." He explained.

"I don't care about what we do." I reminded him. "As long as we're together. . . .Can I open my eyes yet?"

He sighed. "Yes, but you've been warned."

I opened my eyes and was instantly confused. We were alone, at the edge of our meadow, standing a few meters away from the sun light. What was cheesy about that?

"I'm confused," I admitted playing with our intertwined fingers.

"We aren't here for the reason you think," He explained. "I was thinking, and I realized I've never taken you on a real date."

Huh, he's right, I never realized before, but what does that have to do with anything?

"I felt. . .I'm not exactly how, maybe guilty, I thought this was something we should have."

"Our first date." I whispered. My first date ever. I didn't know if I should be happy, or feel pathetic. My first date and I'm over three hundred years old, brilliant.

He nodded his head. "I didn't know what we should do, something romantic, but what? Humans go out to dinner, but we're not human, we don't eat, besides draining a deer of its life isn't romantic.'" True, but he'd look sexy doing it. "Humans also go out to the movies, but that's not romantic. And sometimes humans go out dancing, but I don't always like acting human, and I know you don't either, so I thought we could dance. . .here. All alone, just you and me. . . .But now I see how-"

"Sweet, romantic, adorable, caring, compassionate, perfect-"

"-My idea is." He finished.

"I love it." I whispered

"I love you." He whispered back, leaning forward to kiss me. I stood up on my tiptoes and put my arms around his neck. It was a brief kiss, at least it was for vampires. The kind of kiss that made Emmett laugh. Just short, simple, and sweet.

"So, miss swan, would you give me the honor of having you as a dance partner?"

"It'd be my pleasure." I kissed his cheek.

He took my hand and led me into the sunlight, and to the middle of our meadow. There was a CD player there too, and our mix CD was in it.

He got down on one knee and pressed the power button. He skipped through until he got to one of our favorite songs.

Edward sighed.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

He smiled sadly, peering at me from underneath his eyelashes. "I can relate to this song more than ever. _I miss the sound of your voice, And I miss the rush of your skin, And I miss the still of the silence, As you breathe out and I breathe in_." That's how I felt when I thought you were. . .dead." He whispered.

He stood up and pulled me into his arms. We began to sway on the spot, not dancing, just holding each other, being close. "If I could walk on water, If I could tell you what's next, I'd make you believe,I'd be okay, and we'd be together in a few hours." I whispered.

"_I'd make you forget_. I'd make you forget the pain he put you in, every second of it_. __So come on, get higher, loosen my lips, Faith and desire and the swing of your hips"_

We weren't swaying any more, we were kind of dancing, there was more movement, more _swing of my hips_. "_Just pull me down hard."_ He pulled me closer, so close that if we were human we wouldn't be able to breath. "_And drown me in love, So come on, get higher, loosen my lips." _I sang.

"_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_." He whispered in my ear.

_**"**__**Just pull me down hard, And drown me in love**__**"**_

"_ I miss the sound of your voice, Loudest thing in my head_, your thoughts, your voice, they're so important to me, the way you talk, the tone in your voice, when you're happy, sad, I never fully understood until I lost it," he explained. "_And I ache to remember, All the violent, sweet, Perfect words that you said_, I thought about everything you've said. The happy, the romantic, even the hurt, everything, from you first saying you loved me, to when you were screaming at me on Christmas. I hung on to every detail. It was like watching the part of your life that I knew flashing before my eyes. _If I could walk on water, If I could tell you what's next._" His smile changed it was no longer one of sorrow and bliss, but his guilty crooked smile, the I have a secret type of smile. "_I'd make you believe_, that when Tanya kissed me, she caught me off guard, and shocked me as much as it shocked you."

"_I'd make you forget_, everything I said when I found you and started yelling."

He kissed my cheek "_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips, Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_."

_"Just pull me down hard, And drown me in love, So come on, get higher, loosen my lips," _I sang.

"_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_." His breath sent a shiver down my spine.

**"**_**Just pull me down hard, And drown me in love**_**,"**

"_I __feel of your breath_,"

"_I taste the sparks on your tongue, I see angels and devils, And God, when you come on, Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_," The emotion in his voice was overwhelming, it almost left me speechless.

**"**_**Sing sha la la la, Sing sha la la la la**_**,"**

"_So come on, _Bella, _get higher, loosen my lips, Faith and desire and the swing of your hips,_"

_"__Just pull me down _hard_, And drown me in love, So come on, get higher, loosen my lips__."_

_ "Faith and desire and the swing of your hips"_

___"__**Just pull me down hard, And drown me, drown me in love**__"_

"_It's all wrong, it's all wrong, It's all wrong,_ you deserve so much better," he seemed to be begging.

"_It's so right_, I deserve you, at least I hope I deserve someone like you." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Have some faith in yourself, _So come on, get higher_."

"_So come on and get higher_ "I echoed.

_"Cause everything works, love"_

"_**Everything works when you're on.**_**"**

I got caught up in the moment everything was perfect. He was holding me as close as possible, we were alone in the sunlight, and he was singing to me. I kissed him. Full on the mouth kissed him. Tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled him down onto the ground. I kissed him until I was panting, until I couldn't breath, only then did we separate. His lips never left my skin. He trailed them along my throat, my collar bone, my scars. His hands rested on my hips, I was on top of him, he was over me. We didn't talk, we just kissed, there would be time for talking, time for flirting, and time to go farther, but it wasn't now.

The sun had set by the time we parted.

"Oops," That guilty smile crossed his face again.

"Hmmm?" I managed to say, I was panting too hard to form a real word, let alone a sentence.

"I sort of. . ." he held up a brown shred of fabric. "lost control."

I looked down, I was no longer wearing a sweater, just a white tank top. So that's why Alice made sure I was wearing a second layer.

"I don't mind,'' I murmured. "but is it just me or do you always shred my brown sweaters? And even my blue ones, if you dislike them, I'll tell Alice not to get me any more of them," I teased.

"No, you look amazing in the m that's the problem. They really bring out your eyes."

I looked away, embarrassed and stared at the stars.

"They're beautiful," he whispered. "Not nearly as amazing as you, but still, beautiful."

"You spoil me." I whispered.

"No, I can't even keep you safe-"

"Stop!" I didn't yell, but the animal edge in my voice was still there. "That's not true, nor is it what I meant. You have give me yourself, you're love. What more could I want? What more could I need?" He opened his mouth to reply, but I cut him off. "Don't say anything, it was a rhetorical question." The silence that followed wasn't awkward, it was on where somebody's in trouble, and they don't know what to say.

"I think we deserve each other," he said breaking the silence a few minutes later. "We both want each other, and love each other more than our lives, we want to give each other so much more, but all I want is you, and all you want is me. We're perfect for each other."

"You're right." That basically summed up our relationship in a nutshell, a rather less complicated version, but still.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"You know, there's still one more surprise," He taunted.

"We've had a lot of surprises for a while, I don't know if it's good for my heart," I teased.

"I think you'll disagree once you've found out."

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Really," he breathed, our faces were inches apart.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Later, closer to morning."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I said so, and I can't tell you until then."

"Oh no, we're going to be all alone in our meadow, all night, what ever will we do?" I tried to sound like a damsel in distress, like in all those old movies, I don't know how I sounded, but he didn't laugh, so it couldn't have been that bad.

"We have," he murmured trailing his lips a long my neck. "lots," he kissed my cheek. "and lots," He pressed his lips to mine for a hundredth of a second. "of options." He pressed his lips to mine once more.

----------------

"What time is it?" I asked without moving my head off of his chest.

"It's almost. . .'' he trailed off in realization. "It's time to go." He said urgently

"Why? Where do we have to go?"

"It's a surprise." He reminded me.

"Oh yeah," I stood up and he jumped to his feet. "Do I get to look this time?"

"Yes," slid his hand into mine. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready, let's go."

He kissed me on the cheek once more before he led me into the forest. It was starting to get brighter out, not enough that any humans would realize, but enough to gain my attention. But where could we be going this early in the morning?

"What are you thinking about?" He called over the wind.

"About where you're taking me. Honestly, where are we going?"

"Are all British vampires this impatient when it comes to surprises?" He asked. "We tried throwing Dad a surprise party, he knew something was up, it was driving him insane." He chuckled. "It was the only time he lost patience. It was the funniest thing ever."

I shrugged. "It's in our blood, venom, whatever, you understand."

He smiled. "We need to stop."

We slowed to a stop, we were still in the forest but I had no idea where.

"Edward, where-?"

"Shhhh. . .close your eyes."

I silently obeyed and waited for him to continue.

"No peeking in my mind, please?" He requested.

"Of course," I vowed. '"I haven't looked once, I don't want to make you tell me anything." "Then how come you keep asking me to tell you?" He asked.

"That's different, that's persecution," I explained. "Would you prefer if I try seduction? Because it's really not a problem."

He didn't reply.

"Are you rolling your eyes?" I asked.

He chuckled.

"Edward, I don't like being blind, why are you still laughing?" I demanded.

"Are you done yet?" He asked.

"Yes," I sighed. "I'm done, can we go now?"

"Yes, don't let go." We took of into the forest again. We only ran for a minute, and I don't think we went faster than thirty five miles per hour.

"You can look now," he whispered in my ear. His breath sent a shiver down my spine. When I opened my eyes, I was left speechless. We were at the top of a cliff looking over a body of water. The sun was just beginning to show over the horizon. He brought us here, with this amazing view.

When I told him I wanted to watch the sunrise together I just meant at home, on the roof, or somewhere close by. I didn't know where we were, but the mansion wasn't near by.

"You're so sweet." I whispered in awe.

"You deserve it.'' He wrapped his arms around my waist, and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"You know I love you, don't you?" I asked.

"Yes, but still, it's nice to hear."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Do you want to sit down or. . . ?" He trailed off, he sounded almost nervous, his voice was a bit shaky.

"Sit," I said pulling him down with me. He sat down first and pulled me into his lap.

We wrapper our arms around each other and stared into the sky.

The sun rise was beautiful, there really weren't words to describe its beauty.

"I've been thinking," he said when half of the sun was showing. "The sunrise is very symbolic."

"Really? Symbolic of what?"

"Us." He whispered simply. "When you told me you wanted to go see the sunrise, it got me thinking. The sun rise is beautiful. It's something that's worth living for. The sunset is sorrowful, it's leaving, and you won't be seen for a period of time. Just like you, I hate not having you with me, but I know you'll return eventually."

"The sunrise is also the beginning. It starts everything, the day, it gives some things life, it gives everybody happiness. You're my sunrise. The true beginning of my 'life', the reason I'm on the able to exist.

"Everyday we want the sun to stay longer, to enjoy its warmth, and the happiness it brings. You're my sun, the reason for my happiness, the reason I exist. Unlike the sun I can ask you to stay. Bella I want you to stay, I want you to be mine forever."

I turned around to face him, and slid off of his lap in the process. What was he saying? What does he mean?

"Bella,'' Edward got down on one knee, and held out a black satin box with a ring. ''Will you marry me?"

I was absolutely ecstatic, too ecstatic. He left me speechless for a moment. "Yes!" I finally gasped once I found my voice.

He smiled, and I swear, his smile was brighter then the rising sun.

He slid the ring onto my finger, and kissed each of my fingers before pulling me into his lap, and kissing me like there was no tomorrow.

"You've made me the happiest man on the planet." He kissed me again. "You have no idea how ecstatic I am."

I giggled and he kissed me a third time, not pulling away until I was panting. "I have a much greater idea then you think."


	26. Taking Advantage of Veto Power

Chapter 26... Taking advantage of veto power

Sup peoples? I'm excited, summer is so close, yet so far, oh well. I'm going to admit I normally write more then study for finals, they're the one thing I cram for, plus I get really stressed out, so updates should be on time, or a little late, not too bad.

I don't own twilight, or the eclipse quote in this chapter.

Anyway thanks for reviewing, I think we have about 6-7 chapters left, one of them will be a deleted scene, the bet between Emmett and Bella. This chapter include little parts of the wedding planning, they're all in Bella's POV or no POV, now onto the story and Alice's Obsession.

**Please review, I would LOVE to have 500 when this story is completed and I have 430 right now, please I can't do this without you all. I LOVE Y'ALL SO MUCH!**

_**DO NOT BELIEVE THE FOLLOWING ANNOUNCEMENT!**_

A/N—ATTENTION!! V.I.P.!!! This story is to be discontinued after this chapter!!! JK JK This is Race for the Clock Tower officially hacking this story! I must say I love this story very much so! I think you all might agree! I am so Proud of you leach lover for writing it! Some day when I'm a director I'm going to direct the movie for your book! She's joking about discontinuation, keep reading!

----------

We were ecstatic as we ran home. We were engaged! I couldn't believe it. It was too good to be true.

As we ran home we didn't speak. There were no words in any language that explained how we felt. Nothing came close to explaining. However he kept kissing me. I never knew it was possible, but apparently it's possible to kiss somebody while you're running, at least it's a possibility for vampires.

When the house came into view I grew nervous, I don't know why, but telling everybody seemed terrifying. I didn't tell Edward, but he seemed to know something was wrong. He began brushing his thumb against the back of my hand. The gesture helped, but not much.

Edward didn't speak until we were in the house sitting on the small arm chair, with me on his lap.

"Bella, you don't need to worry, you look like you're about to confess you committed a murder." He teased.

_'Easy for you to say,'_ I thought.

Edward grew somber. _'Aren't you happy? Do you want to wait before we tell anybody? Do you think we're rushing into this? Am I pressuring you into this? Bella, what's wrong?'_

_'Of course I'm happy, I'm ecstatic, but I'm also anxious.'_ I explained.

_'Nervous or excited?'_ He asked.

_'Both,'_ I thought.

_'About what?'_

_'For starters, I'm afraid of tripping my way down the aisle. You have to admit, it's a rather large possibility.'_ I pointed out.

He chucked. _'That may be true, but I'll be there to catch you.'_

_'No, you won't, you'll be waiting at the alter.'_ I reminded him.

_'Bella, do you intend to walk yourself down the aisle?'_ He inquired.

_'No, I want Uncle Carlisle to give me away, it wouldn't seem right any other way.'_

_'He'll catch you if you fall.'_ Edward pointed out. _'What else are you nervous about?'_

_'More excited then nervous,'_

_'What are you excited about?'_

_'It's a secret.'_

Edward grinned, understanding what I meant. _'Are you ready to tell the others?'_

_'Yes,'_

_'Do you want to tell them?' _He offered.

_'We should both, but if I can't say anything I let you know, if I get excited and just blurt it out, I'd like to apologize in advance.'_

He smiled. _'Sounds good, shall we get the others?'_

_'Yes, yes we shall.'_

Edward placed his hand over mine to cover my ring before he called the others. "Carlisle, Esme, Alice,"

"Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie," I continued.

A whole minute later the other three fourths of the Cullen family were all squished onto the sofa next to Edward and I.

It only took me seconds to guess what they all had been doing. The first thing that tipped me off was that they could've been down here in five seconds if they had wanted to. The second thing I had noticed was that none of them were up to their normal standards. Alice's hair was everywhere, Jasper's shirt was buttoned up crooked, Emmett's shirt was on backwards, Rosalie had a rip in her skirt, Uncle Carlisle's belt wasn't through all of the loops, and Aunt Esme's jacket shirt was inside out. Yuck, parent sex, the highlight of my day.

Edward chuckled and I stuck my tongue out at him. '_I'm scarred for life and you're laughing at me, you're such a caring fiancé. They're your parents, doesn't it creep you out too?'_

Edward shrugged. _'You get used to it after a while.'_

_'That does _not_ help all.'_

"So how was your romantic evening?" Emmett asked, grinning suggestively.

"Emmett!" I whined. "Is that necessary?"

"Yes, I'm absolutely positive it was." He said mocking my accent.

"Sod off!"

"What?" He just stared at me, as though he was questioning my sanity.

"Get lost," I clarified crossing my arms over my chest. Edward kissed my cheek, but Alice and the others were laughing.

"Don't feel bad Bells, he does it to me all the time." Uncle Carlisle reminded me, with a smile.

"Thanks," I smiled back. "Now there was a reason we called you lot down here," I began.

"And it wasn't to discus our sex life." Edward reminded his youngest brother.

"Nonexistent," Emmett coughed, but we ignored him.

Alice looked like she was going to bounce off of her husband's lap. Jasper had to wrap his arms around her to keep her in one place. She obviously knew what we were going to say.

"We have some news," Edward continued.

"Well, tell us!" Rosalie demanded. She seemed to be catching on.

Edward turned to face me. "Go ahead,"

"We're engaged!" I yelled.

"Oh my _god_!" Rosalie squealed.

Seconds later Edward and I were in the middle of a vampire group hug. It had to look ridiculous, but none of us cared.

"Told you," Uncle Carlisle said hugging his first son.

"Told him?" I questioned. "Told him what?"

Uncle Carlisle glanced at Edward, who nodded his head.

"Your. . . fiancé was having a mental breakdown yesterday morning when he came to ask for my blessing, again."

"_Technically_ I only mentioned it the last time, I asked for it for the first time yesterday." Edward pointed out.

"Huh? Why do I have the feeling I'm missing a piece of information?" I asked.

Edward sighed. "Remember how you were wondering why Tanya and I had been in the garage on Christmas? Well, I was a mess, I wanted to ask you to marry me then, but I didn't know how, how to ask you _or_ how to ask Carlisle for his blessing. That's what I was talking about when I told her I couldn't do it, I was too nervous you'd say no."

"Oh, that makes sense." I murmured. "Not fearing I'd say no, but being nervous."

"Bella, Edward how much do you love me?" Alice pouted, I think she wants something.

"Alice, I love you like a sister, you're going to become my sister-in-law. . .holy crow, you're going to be my sister in law!" I exclaimed.

Alice and Rose giggled.

"This is just sinking in isn't it?" Aunt Esme asked.

"Kind of," I smiled, trying to hide the embarrassment my outburst had caused me.

Alice and Edward were in the middle of their own silent conversation.

"Ask her," Edward grinned at Alice breaking the silence. "It's her decision, if she's happy, I'm happy."

"What's whose decision?" Rose asked.

"Bella," Alice turned to face me. She was rocking side to side, the way she does before she asks for something she really truly wants. "please please please please please let me plan your wedding."

"I-um-well," What was I supposed to say? If I say yes she'll go overboard, but if I don't she'll be disappointed. I could say yes, and then we could elope, come back and let Alice have her fun, I don't want anything fancy, so that might work. . . .

"Bella, you wouldn't!" Alice gasped. "You two are not eloping!"

"What!?" Everybody just stared at me, Edward included.

"No!" I yelled. "I just-it was a back up plan if Alice went over board! We're not eloping."

"So I can plan your wedding!?" Alice clarified.

"Only if Rose supervises and Edward and I have veto power." I bargained.

"Deal!" She yelled running away to get started. She was halfway up the stairs before she turned around and ran back to us. "When do you want to get married?"

I turned to Edward, _'I'd be open to getting married now. What do reckon?' _

_'As soon as possible,'_

"When's the soonest you can be ready?" I asked.

She thought for a moment. "Two weeks."

"Two weeks is perfect." Edward agreed.

Alice smiled. She kissed me and Edward both on the cheek before running up the stairs and disappearing from view.

"Do I want to know what I've gotten myself into?" I asked.

"Honestly?" Edward asked. "Vegas just might be a possibility,"

"Brilliant," I mumbled, flopping onto the sofa.

----------

To do list…

-Send invitations

-Decide on maid of honor and bridesmaids

-get dresses (Bella and bridesmaids)

-get tuxes (Edward and groomsmen)

-Decide on best man and groomsmen

-find minister

-book DJ/entertainment

-hire photographer

-find florist

-buy wedding bands

-Find the somethings:

-Old

-New

-Borrowed

-Blue

----------

"So, first thing first, we need a minister, DJ, photographer, florist-" Alice had only permitted me and Edward twelve hours before she had launched into operation make Bella regret the decision to let Alice plan her and Edward's wedding, as I was referring to it. We had been talking for only three seconds and I was going to explode.

"Um, I'd like to take advantage of our veto power." I said suddenly. "I'd rather we didn't have any humans at our ceremony, we hide our true nature so often, this is one of those times I don't want to hide."

"She has a point Alice, you have to admit it." Edward agreed.

"Okay, um well, we can do that, but what about the minister!?" The amount of hysteria in her voice made me giggle.

"Emmett can get a clerical license off the Internet." Edward suggested.

"That's brilliant!" I yelled. Maybe this planning won't be too horrible after all.

"Seriously?" Alice asked skeptically.

"Yeah, it's a perfect idea." I insisted.

"I was. . .joking," Edward admitted, his shock had caused a delayed reaction.

"Oh," I mumbled. "I, um, never mind." I trailed off in embarrassment.

"No, Bella, now that I think about it, it's a good idea," Edward said in a rush. "Let's do it."

"Really?" I asked.

"Really," He assured me.

"Emmett," Alice called. "Stop making out with your wife on the piano and get your butt up here!"

"The piano!?" Edward and I yelled. "_Our piano!?"_

Ew! I mean, seriously! I thought our piano was off limits, didn't they pay attention during the family meeting three weeks ago? Certain locations are off limits!

"Bella, Edward, you two can murder him later," Alice insisted. "Planning your wedding is more important now."

"Vegas," Edward whispered in my ear, and a shiver ran down my spine.

"Yes Ma'am!" I agreed.

"You rang?" Emmett asked sitting on the new bed in the middle of my room.

"How'd you like to be our minister?" I asked.

He began to laugh.

"I'm serious," I insisted.

He stopped laughing. "Um. . .Why?"

"I don't want any humans there, just us Cullens, Tanya and the others, and the wolves, and Emily, of course." I explained.

Alice began scribbling on the notepad in her lap.

"Emily?" Emmett repeated. "Who's she?"

"Sam's wife. She's like the pack's mother." I said, and it was true, she was as much of a mother to the wolves as Esme is to us.

"Human?" Emmett verified.

"Yes, she's human."

"No time for chitchat!" Alice reminded us. "There's still lots to do."

----------

To do list…

-Decide on maid of honor and bridesmaids

-get dresses (Bella and bridesmaids)

-get tuxes (Edward and groomsmen)

-Decide on best man and groomsmen

-Get Emmett a clerical license

-Find the somethings:

-Old

-New

-Borrowed

-Blue

----------

"You also need to decide on who. . ." After a few hours I had began tuning Alice out. I was just staring at my ring. It was beautiful, very simple, but amazing. It was probably older then Edward, and it looked rather familiar, but I wasn't sure why. I had been staring at it for about five hours before it sank in.

"My mum's ring," I whispered. "this-this is my mum's ring, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Edward admitted. "Carlisle gave it to me."

"Oh my god, I forgot he used to have this, wow." I couldn't say any more. I was too ecstatic. I just kissed him.

"That's the something old," Alice muttered checking off another thing on her list. "Hey, love birds, you can do _whatever_ you want on your honeymoon."

We pulled apart and got back to work.

----------

To do list…

-Decide on maid of honor and bridesmaids

-get dresses (Bella and bridesmaids)

-get tuxes (Edward and groomsmen)

-Decide on best man and groomsmen

-Find the somethings:

-New (it's a secret)

-Borrowed (same as above)

-Blue (see above)

----------

I sighed. "I need to pick before she kills me."

"I know," Edward reminded me. "I had it easy. Emmett's the minister-I'm terrified by the way- and Jasper's, well, not. . ."

"I can't decide on my maid of honor!"

"Have you narrowed it down yet?"

"No, Leah, Alice, Rose or Jacob?"

"Jacob?" He repeated. "He's male, isn't he. . . ?"

I giggled. "Yeah, but when I was ten I promised him that he'd be in my wedding, and he promised I'd be in his." I explained, sighing. "I should just flip a coin,"

He kissed my forehead. "Pick Jacob, I'd love to see him in a dress."

I shoved him, a little too hard, he fell off the bed.

"Edward, I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention, here let me help you," I held out my hand to pull him back up. He took it immediately and pulled me down on top of him. I landed with my face on his chest. "What was that for?"

"All's fair in love and war," He quoted.

"Oh really, you reckon so?" I asked.

"Yes, I believe so."

"So, if I were to kiss you now, would that be fair?" I clarified.

"Yes," He agreed. "I believe so."

"Good." I murmured pressing my lips to his.

----------

"I've decided on a maid of honor!" I yelled flopping down on the bed.

"Really, who?" He asked.

"Nobody," I announced.

He seemed puzzled. "How do you intend to do that?"

"Easy, I just have four bridesmaids, well three bridesmaids and one bride's-man."

"I still think it would be funny to see Jacob in a dress." He insisted.

I sighed. "April Fools Day 1901, good times, good times."

He chuckled. "Is that something I might get to see?"

"Maybe, I have a picture back on the rez, but he's wearing a tux to the wedding, even if he's in the bridal party."

"He should be a groomsmen," Edward insisted.

"Really?" I asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, when you and Alice were still on bed rest he would call everyday to make sure you two were okay, he's really not that bad. . .for a wolf." He teased.

"Thank you," I kissed him quickly on the cheek. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

----------

To do list…

-get dresses (Bella and bridesmaids)

-get tuxes (Edward and groomsmen)

----------

We had been dress shopping for twelve hours straight before we had any success.

"This dress is from the late teens, 1918 to be exact." The shop owner said.

Alice and I exchanged a look.

"It's perfect," I whispered.

"Is there any chance you could make on just like it, but in this color?" Alice pointed to a dress that would appear to be white to human eyes, but had a hint of blue in the fabric, it was like something out of a fairytale, not one where a girl falls for a night in shining armor, but one where the handsome vampire falls in love with the clumsy vampire girl. "And if so, could it be done by next Saturday?"

"For you Miss Cullen, of course," The shop owner promised.

----------

The next day it was the same thing, only it was ten hours before we had found anything decent.

"Remember, it needs to be blue," Alice insisted as she, Rose, Leah, and I searched through racks, something Alice had only allowed as a last resort. "Sapphire blue, the colors of the sweaters we keep finding in shreds."

I couldn't meet any of their eyes as they laughed.

"Like this?" Leah asked holding up a short midnight blue dress.

"No, a little lighter," I insisted.

"Like this?" Rose asked holding up another dress, it was beautiful, but not right.

"Close, but it's too black, it needs more blue." I sighed. This is one of the downsides of being a vampire or a wolf. Your eyes are too sensitive, so colors that appear the same to humans are not the same to us.

"Bella, I think I've found it," Alice whispered. She held up a floor length bridesmaid's dress. It was the exact color we had been looking for, and even more beautiful then I could've imagined. It was modestly cut, but not too high, the skirt had a rather simple pattern stitched into it. It was perfect, it would look amazing on Leah's russet skin, and wouldn't be too much against Alice and Rosalie's granite skin.

"Alice you're a genius," I said taking the dress and holding it at arms length to get a better view.

"It's a gift," She shrugged before picking up a dress in each of their sizes. "Come on, let's try them on."

----------

To do list…

-Plan bachelor party

-Plan bachelorette party

_***Not going to happen Alice, nice try, love Bella & Edward***_

----------

To do list…

-Keep Bella and Edward off of each other

-pack their bags

-go to Paris, pick up delicates

_***Alice, what do you mean delicates!? Alice, please don't tell me you mean what I think you mean!!!-Bella***_

----------

_The night before _No Pov

----------

"It's the last night with an unwed couple in the house," Esme whispered. She turned to face Carlisle, even thought she was sitting on his lap and he would've been able to hear her anyway. "Our kids are all grown up."

"Why do I suddenly feel old?" Carlisle asked her.

"Sweetie, you're three hundred and sixty two, it's normal that you would feel that way." Esme reminded him.

"Yeah, well. . ."

Jasper and Emmett came into the room and Emmett threw the keys to his jeep on the coffee table.

"Stupid, engaged, virgin vampire," He mumbled sitting on the edge of the sofa with his wife.

"What does the fact that Edward's a virgin have to do with anything?" Rosalie asked.

"Nothing," He explained. "but I can only mock him for a few more hours, I might as well over do it."

Carlisle sighed.

"Aren't you two supposed to be in Vegas by now?" Alice asked.

Esme just stared at her youngest daughter in shock.

"They're just going hunting, I was teasing, don't worry." Alice insisted.

"Not anymore, they won't open the door." Emmett explained.

"You have no problem barging in on us." Carlisle mumbled.

"Yeah, that's different." Emmett said. "The only way we're going to get them apart is with power tools of some sort."

"Or a plunger," Alice suggested.

"Emmett, stay away from the power tools," Esme insisted. "I don't want you to re-total the living room and cause another cave in. We don't have time to rebuild before the wedding tomorrow."

"We'll be rebuilding half of the third floor if we don't get those two off of each other soon." Alice warned the others.

"I'd really rather that I wasn't a part of this conversation." Carlisle insisted.

"It's going to be discussed whether you're here or not." Esme reminded him. "She's not a little girl anymore, she's over three hundred, not thirteen."

He sighed again. "I know, but I'd still rather I wasn't here, I'm going for a run." He turned to his wife. "Would you like to accompany me?"

"Yes, I'd love to." She stood up and took his hand before they walked out the door. "Behave, don't demolish the house, and don't do anything you'll regret."

"We'll behave." The 'kids' chorused.

"Love you guys," She called back.

"Love you too Mom,"

Alice rolled her eyes the second the door was closed and waited until they were out of ear shot before speaking. "Emmett, Jasper, can you steel him away and go? I recommend the window, it's faster."

----------

Emmett and Jasper were carefully climbing up the side of the mansion.

"Life would easier if he would come willingly." Emmett mumbled.

"He's in love, what do you want to do? Sue Bella?" Jasper suggested.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "No, just get him to come with us." He wasn't really paying attention to the window that was two feet above him, just muttering about dragging Edward away by his ear.

"Bella," Edward moaned, pulling his lips off of Bella's for only a second.

Emmett and Jasper slowed to a stop.

"Em, should we, go, they sound. . .occupied." Jasper whispered.

"Look, Jazz, if they've waited this long, they can wait until tomorrow." Emmett insisted.

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked skeptically. "I think Alice might have had her timing off by a minute."

"No, you're just being paranoid, Jazz let it go, the wars over." Emmett teased continuing in the direction of Bella's bedroom window on the third floor.

Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Oh my-Jazz!" Emmett whispered, looking away from the window. He slid down the wall a foot or two, shock had caused him to let go for a minute. "Eddie scored!"

Edward began kissing Bella's neck, causing her to tremble, and a moan slipped out from between her lips.

"What do you mean he-are you serious!?" Jasper gasped.

"You can hear them can't you?" Emmett asked. "And their clothes are scattered across the room, most of them are in shreds.

"We should probably," Jasper gestured to the ground.

Emmett nodded, the two of them jumped to the ground, then made their way inside.

----------  
Three minutes earlier, Bella's POV

----------

"They're conspiring against us," Edward murmured against my lips.

"They who?" I panted.

"Alice and the guys, she's sending Emmett and Jasper to kidnap me and take me hunting."

"Why?" I breathed as he kissed my neck.

"Two reasons, the first is that I apparently need a bachelor party. The second is Alice had a vision of us. . ." He paused to catch his breath before answering. "we destroyed half the third floor."

"How did we. . . ?" I trailed off before catching on. "Oh," I couldn't meet his eyes.

"We have three minutes until they come up." He warned me. "Do you want to have some fun with them?"

"What did you have in mind?" I asked.

He thought for a moment. "How attached are you to that outfit?"

"Not very. . ." I trailed off in confusion, but then it all sank in. "I see."

"We need to use the clothes we're wearing now, otherwise they won't fall for it."

I nodded my head. "Alright, hand me your jacket."

He got up and went to the end of the bed before undoing the curtains that seemed to divide our little space in my room from the rest of the world. He found his jacket on the floor a minute later and re-closed the curtains before handing it to me.

"Brilliant, do you mind if I. . . ?" I trailed off pointing to the jacket.

He smiled. "Go ahead,"

I carefully shredded the jacket to pieces before throwing it on the floor, I was enjoying all of this rather more then I should have. "Um. . .Where's my sweater?"

Edward smiled his guilty crooked grin before answering. "I believe that half of it is on the floor, and half of it by the window."

I giggled. "One less thing for us to do, can you hand me your shirt?"

He finished unbuttoning it, a task I had been in the middle of before they decided to conspire against us, and placed it in my lap.

"You know what, I like this shirt, I'll just throw it out there, we don't want to go overboard."

He rolled his eyes as I threw the shirt through the curtains and onto the floor.

"Turn around," I insisted.

"Um. . .Why?" He asked.

"You'll see just do it."

He silently obeyed, smiling as he went.

I slid my hands up the back of my shirt and carefully unhooked my bra, before sliding it off from under my shirt and throwing it out the curtains and on to the floor beside us. "Turn around."

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" I questioned back.

"Why did you do what you did?" He rephrased.

"I reckon that my acting skills are so horrible that if I got the setting right it would help me make it more convincing."

"Okay then, they're coming.

I smiled. This will be fun.

----------

Right after Jasper and Emmett go back in the house

----------

"They're gone!" I whispered.

Edward chuckled. "I can't believe those two fell for it. Your acting was very convincing."

I looked down. "I wasn't acting." I admitted.

Edward placed his thumb under my chin, and forced me to look into his eyes. "Neither was I," He whispered.

"Nice try," Emmett smirked as he pulled back the bed's curtains.

"Edward, get your butt out here," Emmett ordered.

I tightened my hold on him, but didn't get out of his lap. "How did you know?" I asked, trying to buy time.

The two brothers exchanged a look. "Pants," They said simply. "There were none on the floor.

"Darn," I muttered, I knew we forgot something. "Is there any way you two will let him stay?"

"Sorry Bells," Jasper apologized. "that's not going to happen. However we'd be willing to fight you for him."

"I love how you all talk about me like I'm not here," Edward mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Right, because a clumsy vamp like me has a huge chance of beating a Civil War veteran vampire and another vampire, who has muscles the size of my waist." Sarcasm was dripping from my voice.

"Sorry Bella, Alice is very serious about weddings." Emmett explained. "The first time me and Rose got married we wouldn't leave each other's side. She threatened to put us on two different continents."

I laughed. "Did she?"

They all chuckled.

"No, I was stronger, but she got the others to kidnap me and take me hunting, it's become the Cullen version of a bachelor party." He rolled his eyes. "It's become a tradition Bella, we all hate it, but that's the way it is, so suck it up."

"We mean that in the nicest way possible," Jasper added.

I sighed. "Go ahead Edward, if you don't they'll use force, and I don't want to see you get hurt. I guess I'll see you at the alter."

He smiled sadly before pressing hip lips to mine for a few seconds. "Last time before we're married," He whispered.

I smiled. "I love you,"

"I love you too," He called before following his brothers out the window.


	27. I'm not mature enough for this

Chapter 27: I'm not mature enough for this

What time is it? It's summer time! Time for my birthday and Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince! (2 hours until both!!)

Hey peeps, I'm sooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated lately! between writers block, finals, the virus on my computer, word needing to be reloaded because it crashes every 5 minutes, graduation parties, Kevin Jonas proposing to his girl friend =(, being sick, physical therapy, and my family it was kind of impossible. This story will be over soon, I'm running out of ideas, so _A Family's Love_ will hopefully be done by the end of July! review? Please? As a birthday gift? Mine's the 15th!

The morning of our wedding had finally arrived, and I was on the verge of a mental breakdown. What if's were constantly sneaking into my mind, just like the sun's first rays through my window. What if_ I_. . . seemed to be the most common. What if I trip my way down the aisle? What if I say 'I do' at the wrong time? What if, what if what if? I was about to lose it. The what if's got worse the longer I sat there. What if Edward doesn't say 'I do' and runs away with some skinny blond American super model vampire and they live happily ever after?

Preposterous. Edward loves me. Even yet the thoughts kept circling through my mind.

On the other hand my thoughts were also focusing on some of my R rated fantasies, the ones that will never leave my mind willingly. The ones involving me, Edward, and-

"Bella can I come in?" Aunt Esme called through the bedroom door. I had been to engrossed in my fantasies to hear her approaching footsteps.

"Yeah, I think it's unlocked," not that a locked door would stop her.

The nob twisted and the door slowly opened, revealing my aunt and all of her breath taking glory. She had tied her hair back in a blue ribbon and was wearing beautiful silk pajamas. Why a vampire like her own pajamas is still a mystery to me, I never asked.

"Good morning, dear," She sat down on the bed and pulled me into a hug. "How are you?"

I laughed, not my normal laugh, but a weird insane one. "Absolutely terrified."

She laughed releasing me from her embrace. "That's all?"

I thought for a moment. My mind was currently focusing on two things: fantasies and fear. "I'm so excited I might explode, _and _absolutely terrified."

She laughed again, understanding the two reasons for my excitement. "That's normal, absolutely normal."

"I feel like I'm going to be sick," I moaned flopping down on the pillows behind me. Bad idea, it made me feel worse.

She stared into my eyes for a moment. "Bella, when was the last time you went hunting? I don't think I've ever seen your eyes so dark," She frowned. "or your skin so pale."

I smiled. Aunt Esme was so sweet, especially when her mothering instincts took over. "Three weeks, give or take a few days,"  
Her frown grew more pronounced. "That's really not a good idea. You should've gone hunting last night."

"I'm not thirsty," I insisted.

She sighed as though she had heard this story a thousand times. "You don't _feel_ thirsty, but you _need_ to hunt, now. Besides you won't want to hunt tonight. Isn't that true?"

I grinned, trying to hide my guilt. "Maybe, but how will hunting help me not feel like I'm going to vomit?"

She laughed. "We're the opposite of humans in this situation, Eating or drinking when they feel sick can make them vomit, but hunting will help you calm down and feel better."

I just stared at her, skepticism taking over my emotions.

Aunt Esme rolled her eyes, slipping her hand into my own. She stood up and began pulling me to my feet. "Get up, let's go,"

I tried to resist, but she over powered me and pulled me up right. "Go? Go where?"

"Hunting," She said simply. Her voice was sweet, but it had an edge to, proving it was an order.

"But I'm not-"

"Isabella Marie, you are going hunting whether you like it or not. If that means that I will need to drag you into the forest myself, I will." The authority in her voice left me with no option, but to surrender.

"Yes Mum."

She smiled. The brightest smile I'd ever seen before in my entire life. Even brighter then the rising sun. She kissed me on the cheek before pulling me out of the room and in the direction of the front door. "We need to be back in three hours, or else."

"Or else?" I repeated.

"Or else Alice will kill us, and quite frankly, I don't feel like missing your wedding, do you?"

I laughed. "No, I'd like to be there."

33333

We got back to the house around ten, we hadn't even been gone for three hours. That was probably a record. However Alice didn't agree.

"Five hours! You only left me five hours!" She began screaming the second we had crossed the threshold. "How long does it take to hunt?"

I opened my mouth to explain, but Aunt Esme jumped to my defence. "Alice she hadn't hunted in three weeks, the most you should go is two. Didn't you notice the shadows under her eyes? Or how pale her skin was? Alice her eyes were darker then anybody's I've ever seen. Bella felt _sick_ because of the lack of blood."

Alice immediately sobered. "Bella, why didn't you tell us?"

I shrugged. "I wasn't thirsty."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Alice, drop it, we can yell at Bella later." She grinned wickedly. "Besides, I think that. . . surprise you got her is punishment enough.

I gulped. This sounded either a-painful, b-embarrassing, or c-all of the above.

"Can you girls do me a favor?" Aunt Esme requested. "Don't mention Bella's 'surprise' once your father gets home."

"Surprise?" I repeated weakly.

"Yeah, something blue." Alice smiled. "I'll show you later."

I sighed. "By any chance was this surprise the reason for your trip to Paris?"

"Yes it was," Alice smiled.

I sighed, _again_. "Are you going to show me, or do I have to track it down for myself?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "I'll show you, you just have to wait for a little, but come on up stairs, I need to do your hair, then I can show you."

"Fine, but I'm not going to forge-" but before I could even finish my sentence Alice had picked me up, thrown me over her shoulder, and ran me up to her bedroom. "Alice!" I shrieked. "Put me _down_!"

She dropped me and I fell to the floor in her bathroom.

"Ouch! Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen! What did you do that for?" I screamed.

"You told me to put you down," Alice reminded me. "you're a vampire, I didn't think you'd fall."

"I'm the clumsiest vampire in history," I reminded her. "Of course I fell."

"Sorry," Alice sighed. "Maybe buying you heels was a bad idea,"

"Heels? Alice, please, no," I begged.

Rose tried to calm me down. "Bella, breath, it's really not that hard to walk in stilettos."

"Stilettos?" I practically squeaked.

"Bella, that is the least of your worries." Rose insisted. "It's the least embarrassing too." She held out her hand and pulled me off of the ground.

"Where's Edward?" I asked taking a deep breath to calm myself. "I need to talk to him_ before_ I have a mental breakdown._"_

"Bella don't exaggerate, they're not home, besides, you can't see him, it's bad luck." Alice reminded me.

Rosalie nodded in agreement. "Everything will be fine, Bella, just sit down, listen to some music, and let us work our magic."

"Can I at least call him?" I requested.

"Well,"

"If you say no, Edward and I are going to Vegas," I threatened.

"Fine, here," Alice placed her cell phone in my hand. "It'll complicate our job, but we love you, so we'll deal."

"But stay still," Rose insisted.

"Thank you so much!" I threw my arms around the two of them into a group hug.

They laughed, and Aunt Esme entered the room, I hadn't even blinked before she had taken our picture.

Alice and Rose seemed to have not noticed. They shoved me into a chair that looked like it should be in a beauty parlor, not a vampire's bathroom.

I began dialing and they got to work.

The phone hadn't even rung once before he picked up.

"Hello?" I breathed.

"Hey Bells," Somebody laughed.

"Emmett?" I asked. "why are you answering my fiance's phone?"

"He's been trying to call you ever since we left."

"So?"

"He was blowing us off Bells," Emmett explained. "You're his unhealthy obsession."

"I'm much better then a lot of other things he could be obsessed with," I pointed out.

"Yeah, so I guess that means you're Edward's heroin."

I laughed. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. Can I please please please talk to Edward?"

He thought for a minute. "That depends. Are you going to plan an escape to Vegas?"

"I-um-no. . ." I stuttered.

"Bella, listen, and listen well, Jasper can only keep Edward away from the phone for so long-"

"Ouch, Man you broke the-" A shattering crash echoed in the distance. "-tree. Breath, you can talk to her later. You two can do _whatever_ you want later," Jasper teased.

It sounded like they were standing in the middle of a rock slide.

"Emmett, what was that?" I asked.

"Your fiance punching Jasper in the nose."

"Emmett, could you cut to the chase_, _before he murders my husband?" Alice requested.

Emmett chuckled, but then grew serious. "Bella, you'll remember your first wedding for the rest of your existence. Not because of the sex, but because your life as you know it will cease to exist, but in a good way. After the ceremony from this day forward you and Edward will be bonded for is something that will make you two even closer then you are now. Don't roll your eyes at me," He insisted as though he was staring right at me. "I know it sounds impossible, but it's true.

"There's only one thing that could make this day even more special, and that's spending it with the people that matter the most to you. They make it even more fun, sure, they might embarrass or tease you, but it's all part of the experience. I know this from personal experience, so please trust me, I'm being entirely serious. Don't elope to Vegas."

I was speechless. This was one of the few deep emotional things that I've ever heard Emmett say.

"Bells?"

"Wow Emmett, that was. . .wow."

He chuckled. "So does that mean you won't elope?"

"As long as Alice doesn't cross the line, and Edward agrees." I bargained.

Emmett laughed again. "That's close enough. Jazz, let him go."

"Emmett next time_ you_ can hold him off!" Jasper yelled.

"Jasper, don't be a wimp, he's not that strong."

"He is when he's suffering from Bella withdrawal."

I laughed, Emmett's right, I guess Edward and I are each others heroin.

Aunt Esme, Alice, and Rose were trying to hold in their laughter so that we could hear the rest of Emmett and Jasper's conversation, but the guys' voices grew too soft. Edward must have walked away so that he could hear.

"Bella, are you all right?"

I laughed. "I'm fine, you don't need to be so paranoid."

"I can't help it, I don't like being away from you." He reminded me.

I sighed. "I know what you mean, it's like you've left and taken my heart with you."

"Exactly," He agreed. "Do you know how much I want my second half back here with me?"

"Why don't you come here and get it?" I challenged.

"Because my brothers-I mean our family would murder me, and I really don't want to miss our wedding."

I laughed. "That makes two of us. . . .you know, there are less then twenty-four hours until we'll be alone in some far off location," I mused.

Edward still won't tell me where we are going on our honeymoon. The suspense is killing me!

He chuckled. "Sorry Bella, it's a a surprise."

"Bella, stay still!" Alice laughed.

Edward chuckled.

"Hey, it's not funny!" I yelled. "You try having three people try to pull your hair out. It_ hurts_."

Edward sighed. "I know, she's planning on attacking me too."

"I don't know how," Alice murmured. "You're going to be stressed, and keep running you hands through your hair. Whatever I do, you'll mess it up."

"Stressed?" I asked. "Would you be-I mean-I know why I'm freaking out, but why are you? I mean you have-I'm rambling, aren't I?"

He chuckled. "Yes Love, you're rambling, but it's rather adorable."

I smiled in spite of myself.

"And the answer to your question is I'm afraid that I'll screw something up. Other then the day I met you, today is going to be the greatest day of my life-of our lives. I don't want to do something wrong. I don't want to ruin it."

I sighed. "Edward Cullen, I have plenty faith in you, more faith then I have in myself. How could somebody as amazing and perfect as you be afraid of imperfection?"

"Simply, Bella, you call me perfect, but I never was and never will be."

"You'll never be perfect," I agreed. "but not for the reasons you believe, but because you are much _more_ then perfect."

"Bella," I could imagine him rolling his eyes. "I will never understand your definition of perfect."

"I'll give you a hint," I practically purred. The effect that he had on me should be illegal. "tall, strong, pale, beautiful, golden eyes that I could get lost in for hours, messy sexy hair, smart, musically talented, kind, sweet, caring, brilliant body. . ."

"Sounds like Emmett," Rose sighed.

"Emmett's musically talented?" I asked, skeptically.

"No, but he's very good with his hands," Rose explained grinning, I was willing to bet she and Emmett would be very busy tonight.

"Thank you Rosalie," I muttered. "for totally destroying my innocent mind with not so innocent thoughts of you and Emmett."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Bella, your honeymoon's tonight, I really doubt your thoughts were that innocent."

"Rose," I whined. "I was trying to ignore my 'R' rated fantasies, not revisit them."

"Care to share these fantasies with me?" Edward's seductive voice in my ear caught me off guard. I gasped and the phone fell out of my hand and onto the floor. I tried to lean down and pick it up, but had no luck. The girls were still brushing, braiding, twisting, pinning, and torturing my hair. Alice sighed before picking the phone up and placing it back in my hand. She had been holding back laughter the entire time.

"Shut up!" I muttered with a smile as she giggled.

"I didn't say anything,"

I rolled my eyes and put the phone back up against my ear. Edward was chuckling on the other line.

"Did I scare you?"

"You kind of scared me, I forgot I was still on the phone." I explained.

He laughed again. "So theses fantasies. . .are they still secret, or are you going to tell me about them?"

I bit my lip. "I'd rather keep them a secret."

He sighed. "This is a fair exception to the no secrets pact,"

I had forgotten about that. I tried to find of a loophole, but as far as I could see there were none. "I'll make a deal with you," I bargained. "I won't tell you, but I'll show you later.

He made a sound between an unhappy sigh and a moan of pleasure. It sent a shiver through my body.

"How much longer_?"_ I moaned.

"How much longer until what? The wedding? Until we've left the country? Until we're alone?"

"Alone," I whispered. Just thinking about my fantasies had left me breathless.

They seemed to have left Edward just as breathless. "Too long," He breathed into the phone.

"You guys," Alice whined. "If I get another vision of you two having sex I'm going to lock you in a closet until the two of you are no longer virgins. Kapeesh?"

"Kapeesh," Edward and I said simultaneously. He sounded guilty, I assumed his thoughts were on the same track as mine.

33333

Three hours passed before the guys were back at home. Uncle Carlisle came back from work around the same time.

Seeing as Alice's room was on the second floor and Edward's was on the third, Alice left Aunt Esme and Rosalie it babysit while she took Edward upstairs and locked him in his bedroom. Alice stayed up there and helped the guys get ready. Meanwhile Rose and Aunt Esme got dressed. I couldn't, Alice left my dress in Rose's room, and if I left the bathroom I was going to be murdered.

When there was one hour left Alice reappeared, bringing Leah and my dress with her. Leah and I got dressed, when we were done we had about forty minutes left.

Leah had had some trouble with her zipper.

"Done!" I yelled flopping down on the chair in the middle of the floor.

"Not quite," Alice insisted. "Something old, new, borrowed, and blue"

"About that blue thing from Paris," I began.

"I said it was _a_ blue thing, not _the_ blue thing." Alice reminded me.

"Alice, you're killing me," I whined.

"You can complain later. You'll forgive me for making you wait and even if you don't like your gift, Edward will," She teased. "Now, back to business, something old, new, borrowed, and blue."

"My ring's the old," I reminded her.

"New is next," Rose continued. "and for that we need some help."

"Jakey!" Alice called.

Jacob entered the room and I began to laugh. The look on his face was hilarious. Leah and I are the only people on the planet that are aloud to call him that

"Hey Ali!" He called back

If looks could kill Jakey would be dead.

"Jake!" I yelled throwing my arms around him. It was a rather difficult task in my dress.

He laughed. "Bella, breath it's only been . . .oh my god! I haven't seen you in four weeks!"

I giggled. "Yeah, it was a nice break."

He pouted. "Ha ha, I love you too."

"Aww, did the big scawy vampire damage the wittle werewove's sewf esteem?" I mocked.

Jake nodded.

"Does Leah have to kiss the boo-boo and make it better?"

Jake rolled his eyes, giving up on the little kid act. "I brought you a gift."

"Jake," I gasped. "You didn't have-"

"Well, I did, actually we did, but I carried it here." He shrugged and held out a small square black box. "Congratulations."

"Thanks,"

He placed the box in my hand. "Go ahead and open it,"

I did. Inside was a beautiful silver charm bracelet. "Wow,"

He chuckled. "Like I said, it wasn't all my doing," I picked it up so that I could get a better look at all the individual charms. "The Eiffel tower is from me, I got it last time we went to Paris. . .then I lost it, but any way, Edward picked out the glass heart, he said it was symbolic and he sends his love. The pack picked out the book. Jasper and Emmet bought the baseball glove, and finally, Carlisle got the music note. Overall it's something new. I hope we did alright," He told Alice.

She smiled. "You did great."

I honestly didn't know what to say. "You all shouldn't have gone to-you didn't-thank you," I kissed his cheek. The same way I would've kissed Emmett or Jasper. A sign of sisterly love, not passionate romance.

"Jake, will you do me a favor and go get Carlisle to come down here?" Alice asked.

He smiled. "Sure Alice, but I should warn you," He went over to the door. "He looks like he's going to be sick," And with that last remark, Jake ducked out of the room.

Aunt Esme giggled. "He's going to be fine," She explained, when I just stared at her. "He's having a minor 'I'm losing my daughter melt down', again, don't worry."

I looked at my feet. I didn't want to make him feel like that.

"We don't have much time," Rose said urgently. "Alice, give her the something borrowed."

Alice grinned before reaching into a bag on the counter and pulling out a small cream colored object.

She placed it in my hand without a word. I barley had time to recognise it before Rosalie started speaking again.

"Bella, hide it! He's coming!" She hissed.

I was too shocked- and embarrassed- to react. A garter? Seriously!? Dear God, what ever I did to deserve this, I am so so sorry.

Alice pulled the garter out of my hand, before I could gasp, she ducked under my dress and slid it into place.

"Alice!" I squealed as she stood up. "Was that necessary!?"

"You'll thank me later, and if you don't Edward will." With that last remark, she skipped off to open the door for her father.

I still hadn't looked away from my feet. I was. . .well, mortified.

"Bells, you look beautiful,"

I finally glanced up to see my favorite-and only- uncle and father figure since I was five. "Thanks,"

He placed a finger under my chin and forced me to look into his eyes. Like father, like son. I smiled.

"This is a gift from Esme and I," He held out a beautiful necklace. The charm was a medium silver heart, but it was formed by a dozed smaller ones. The center heart was filled with a Sapphire-something blue.

"It's beautiful," I pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you," Aunt Esme was standing next to us,I motioned for her to come over and pulled them both into a hug. "Thank you, for the necklace, for everything. I really can't say anything other then that." I laughed. "I'm making this sound like I'll never see you again, but I will, Edward and I will be back before you know it." Uncle Carlisle seemed to understand that I was talking mainly to him and he gave me another squeeze.

"Will you help me with my necklace?" I asked.

"Of course," He took it from my hand and I spun around. Lifting up my hair he managed to do the clasp with one hand. He came around to face me again. "Are you ready?"

I laughed. "Hell no. . . Let's go,"

When we got to the staircase I froze. There was no way I could make it down with out falling. Uncle Carlisle realised my dilemma.

He chuckled. "Climb on my back,"

I didn't think he was serious. "I weigh a lot more then I did when I was five,"

"and I'm allot stronger then I was when I was ten." He reminded me.

I laughed. "Good point,"

He helped me climb on his back and slowly we descended the stair case.

33333

I'm going to be honest here, walking up the aisle was a blur, the only thing that mattered was getting to Edward, to have his hand in mine, I really only heard part of Emmett's speech.

"We are all here today to celebrate the life of-wait, wrong page, hang on." Edward had swiftly kicked his brother in the shin, I thought it was kind of funny, but I was too busy trying to stifle my laughter to say anything. "Okay, found it." Emmett cleared his throat. "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here to join Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen in Holy Matrimony. . . ." That was where I lost concentration, Edward was very distracting, rubbing his thumb across my hand, staring into my eyes, like I had said earlier I could get lost in them for hours, some how I managed to snap into reality at the right time.

"Do you, Edward, take Isabella to be your wife, to have and to hold," Emmett winked. "for richer or poor, in sickness and in health, forever and always?"

Edward was absolutely glowing. "I do," _Yes!_

"And do you, Isabella take Edward to be your husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poor, in sickness and in health, forever and always?"

_Hell yes!_ "I do,"

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Edward, you may kiss the bride."

And kiss me he did.


	28. Kiss me like you mean it

Notes: I love ya, I'm typing as fast as I can, Love ya, reviews are appreciated =] I don't own any Daughters -John Mayer

Inspiration:

But You're so hypnotising

you've got me laughing while I sing

you've get me smiling in my sleep

and I can say this I'm unraveling

and Your love is where I'm falling

so please don't catch me

~Catch Me Demi Lovato

*************************

"Bella, Edward, get on the dance floor, time for your first dance as a married couple!"

I laughed. "Jasper, you sound like your wife."

He shrugged. "Yeah, well, her mood is very contagious, if you know what I mean,"

Edward held out his arm for me to take. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

Once we were in the center of the dance floor Alice hit the music. I heard about a half a second of an acoustic guitar, before I got lost in my own world. Edward was holding me close. Closer then normal, it felt like I was on fire. The normal current that seemed to flow through my body when he was near was intensified to the point that I should've been on the ground. How could he make me so weak at the knees? (and everywhere else?) there was just something about the way he held me. How he had one hand on my hip and one arm around my waist. The way he let me rest my head against his chest while he whispered in my ear. His breath tickling my throat. How delicately he caressed my skin through the dress.

"Edward," I managed to gasp. "Don't do that!"

He smiled, crooked and guilty, and my resolve melted away. "Why? You're enjoying it. I want to make you happy."

"You're teasing me,"

His smile grew. Gently he placed his lips against my neck. Slowly he brushed them to the hollow at the base of my throat. Gradually he pulled away. Before I could protest he placed his teeth in their place, delicately scratching my skin -teasing me- and sending a shiver through my body. I almost lost it.

"Mmm, stop it,"

He chuckled, finally obeying my request. Immediately I longed for his touch once more.

"Better?"

I pouted, "No, I miss you, you're too far away."

"Oh am I?" He raised a single perfect eyebrow. "How to you suggest we fix that?"

I smiled. "Kiss me,"

"Kiss you?" He thought for a minute. "In front of everybody? I don't think I can do that."

A second after the word left his lips, I placed my hands on his cheeks and I kissed him.

He momentarily froze, expecting a different reaction. A second later he responded with as much enthusiasm as ever. I smiled against his lip. It was nice to know I effected him half as much as he intoxicated my mind.

Delicately, as though he was afraid of harming me, Edward removed his hand from my hip and placed in against my cheek, slowly brushing his thumb back and forth. Doubling the electricity along with the number of butterflies in my stomach. His other hand remained on the small of my back, pulling us closer together.

Gradually I was pulled back into reality. The song had ended. My entire family was less then ten feet away and I was about to shove my tongue down Edwards throat. . . . As much as I would've enjoyed it, It wasn't my most brilliant idea.

Immediately I pulled away, refusing to meet his eyes.

Edward sensed my embarrassment and got down to my level, sliding a finger under my chin, refusing to let my eyes meet anywhere but his own. I closed my eyes. "Isabella, look at me." I shook my head. Embarrassment was my stage fright. "Bella, please?" Slowly I opened my eyes, trying to not to pass out. "Hey, what's wrong?"

I laughed, harsh and bitter. "I was about to stick my tongue down your throat in front of my father." Although my voice sounded bitter at first, at the word 'father' I was on the verge of tears(metaphorically).

He chuckled. I slapped his shoulder. I know I shouldn't have, and it didn't hurt him, but it was necessary.

"Ouch!" I guess I did hurt him. "Bella, I'm sorry, it's just, well, we've walked in on the others in. . .much worse situations, it's not that bad,"

I attempted a smile, but he wasn't fooled.

Edward kissed my forehead. "Forget about it, okay?"

I sighed. "I'll try."

Somebody chuckled behind us. Uncle Carlise had come over while I we were talking. "Would you mind if I cut in? Edward, your mother would like to talk with you."

Edward laughed. "Of course," He kissed my hand before placing it in his father's.

Once Edward was out of ear shot Uncle Carlisle began laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I never thought you would have to keep him in line, I thought it would be the other way around."

I laughed. "Yeah, you have a point,"

Another acoustic guitar filled the air. I stepped into Uncle Carlisle arms. He pulled me onto his feet like he used to when I was a human child.

I giggled. "I'm not five years old anymore."

"I know that, but sometimes I miss when you were little. When I was the only man in your life, when it was just you and me. . . .and Jake."

'I know a girl she puts the color inside of my world

She's just like a maze, where all of the walls all continually change

And I've done all I can to stand on the the steps, with my heart in my hands

Now I started to think maybe it's got nothing to do with me

Fathers be good to your daughters

Daughters will live like you do

Girls become lovers, who turn into mothers

So mothers be good to your daughters too'

"Yeah, I understand, like I love Edward and Alice, and Aunt Esme and everybody else, but I kind of miss the old days."

"Just the two of us," He echoed.

"In the small little house,"

"In the middle of London,"

"When nobody would mock our accents,"

He chuckled. "Yeah, that too."

'Oh you see that skin, it's the same she's been standing in

Since the day, she saw him walking away

Now she's left cleaning up the mess he made

So fathers be good to your daughters

Daughters will live like you do

Girls become lovers, who turn into mothers

So mothers be good to your daughter too, Oh'

"Bella, promise me something?"

"Of course," I agreed without a second thought.

"If your cousins ask about anything that has to do with your honeymoon, let me get out of earshot before answering,"

I smiled. That would save me a lot of embarrassment. "Deal,"

"You're growing up too fast," He murmured to himself.

I laughed. "I'm three hundred and fifty six years old."

"Exactly, but I missed over three hundred of those years."

I sighed. "Life isn't fair."

"Agreed."

'Boys you can break, find out how much they can take

Boys will be strong, boys soldier on but

Boys would be gone without warmth of a woman's good good heart'

"Try to have fun tonight,"

"What?!" I gasped. "Your my father, this is where you say don't have too much fun, or something embarrassing about me losing my virginity, or, or I don't know! Not that!"

He laughed. "I know, I know, would you prefer that I say something like that?"

"Um. . . that's a really good question, I'll have to get back to you on that one."

"Should I give it a try?"

I giggled. "Sure, be my guest,"

He cleared his throat and began speaking in his crisp professional voice. "Bella, when two people are in love they may have the want to. . .be closer to each other, especially without clothing,"

I kept my mouth shut. This was embarrassing, but it was bloody hilarious.

"What I mean by that is, they want to engage in sexual intercourse. Now humans need to be careful when engaging in sexual intercourse, because if they do so with out protection the result could be that the woman becomes pregnant. Vampires however-"

"Oh god, please don't tell me there's some vampirized condom or something!"

He laughed harder then ever. "No, no, female vampires are not capable of being impregnated. We have to be care full of another factor."

"Vampire STDs?" I guessed.

"No, vampires can get a little enthusiastic when they're close to each other-"

"Rose and Emmett," I coughed.

"-and the result is rather destructive. For example, we've had to put some people in a cottage in the woods, and rebuild it quite a few times."

"I see,"

Try not to be not too destructive, but enjoy yourself."

I laughed. "I will,"

'On behalf of every man looking out for every girl

You are the god and the weight of the world

So fathers be good to your daughters

Daughters will live like you do

Girls become lovers who turn into mothers

So mothers be good to your daughters too

So mothers be good to your daughters too

So mothers be good to your daughters too'

He scrunched up his face. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, wait-what are you talking about? Why wouldn't I enjoy myself?"

He sighed. "Bells, you're staring at your scars and you're tense. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I-um-no!" I couldn't help myself. I began sobbing on his shoulder.

Immediately he wrapped his arms around me, cradling me against his chest. "Bella," his voice cracked. "It's okay, everything is okay." He repeated.

I shook my head. "No it's not, it's not okay. I'm a horrible person!"

He released me from his embrace, placing his hands over my shoulders. His eyes constantly locked with my own. "Isabella Marie, how can you say that?"

"Because it's true!" I explained blinking, fighting back imaginary tears. "If I can't trust him who can I trust? He deserves somebody who trusts him. Not some plain, boring, abused, worthless girl from London who-"

He covered my mouth, immediately silencing me. "How can you say that!?"

"I'm-uh-tooful-pe-sill-taz-ow!" I mumbled against his hand. He raised an eyebrow. I gestured to my covered lips. Understanding flooded his face and he removed hip palm from my mouth. "Because, I'm a truthful person, that's how." I repeated.

Uncle Carlisle rolled his eyes. "Isabella, you are a smart, beautiful, caring, talented, loyal, loving-"

"Abused, beaten, scared, worthless sex toy who-"

"Bella, stop!" He didn't raise his voice, but it was an order.

I looked away from him, noticing our entire family was still focused on us. "Everybody's staring," I whispered.

He sighed, pulling me close and wrapping an arm around me. "Come on, we can talk in the garage."

Thirty seconds later we stepped over the threshold, closing the door behind us.

"Bella," He began turning to face me. "what are you-" He froze mid sentence, his face one of pure misery.

The second he had shut the door I sank to the floor, my head against the wall, my feet pulled to my chest. In the still quiet I felt safe, safe enough to fall apart and be consumed by the misery and fear.

He sank to the floor beside me, pulling me onto his lap. "Bella, honey, what's wrong? Tell me exactly what's wrong."

"I'm scared!" I sobbed. "What-what if he h-hurts me?"

"Bella, he's not going to hurt you, he's the only person on this planet that I would trust you with."

I couldn't reply, I was shaking too hard.

"Bella, I won't let anybody hurt you. He would never hurt you. Nothing bad is going to happen. Edward's never hurt you before, why would he want to hurt you?"

I choked back another sob. "I've never been so vulnerable. What if he takes advantage of me?" My voice cracked and my body trembled with sobs once more.

"Bella, this is Edward we're talking about. He's not going to hurt you. He only wants you to be happy," He placed a strand of hair behind my ear, revealing his face to me. To see him in so much pain. . .it was unbearable. "Back in December. . . you should've seen him," I knew immediately that he was talking about the incident with James. "Alice said he was planning to go off to Volterra and irritate the Volturi if you didn't wake up."

I hiccuped. "He was going to. . . ? Oh no, no, no, no, no, no! How could he do that? He can't kill himself! Why would he even consider it?"

"Bella," He shushed me. "It's okay. He's not going to kill himself. He loves you too much. But that's not my point, my point is why would somebody who would kill himself if he lost you want to hurt you?"

"He wouldn't," I choked out. "It wouldn't make sense." Uncle Carlisle smiled, relieved we had accomplished something. "But that's the thing about fear," I continued. "Fear is irrational. Fear brings out the worst in us. The doubt we have in others. The lack of faith in ourselves. Fear should be feared more then anything else." I smiled sadly.

His slight smile melted away, only to be replaced by a frown. "This is all my fault," He murmured closing his eyes.

I laughed bitterly. "Look what America's done to us, we're losing our sanity."

He chuckled.

"What I want to know is how you're blaming yourself," I insisted.

He pulled me closer before speaking, taking care to brush my hair over my shoulder, blocking my view of his face. "If I hadn't gone on that hunt. . .I would've been back at the house with you. Maybe I would've been attacked, and you would've been fine."

"Maybe," I echoed. "Maybe not,"

"But I should've been there." He insisted. "I'm your guardian, it was my job,"

"If you and I were there we would've both died," I pointed out. "Jake wouldn't have come over to see if I was okay and wouldn't have been able to help us. We would've died. You wouldn't have Aunt Esme, I wouldn't have Edward, we wouldn't have anybody. Not even each other. What happened happened, and you have to admit, it was for the best."

He sighed. "You have a point."

"Thank you." I sighed. "You have a point too,"

He smiled. "I always do,"

I rolled my eyes.

"What do I have a point about?"

"I should trust Edward, and I do, it's just myself I don't trust. . .Bloody hell, do I make any sense?"

He laughed. "Yes you do, are you okay? Do you want to go back to the party or-"

"Yeah, let's get out of here."

Uncle Carlisle pulled me to my feet and helped me brush the dirt off of my dress, hopefully Alice wouldn't kill me.

"Bella, Carlisle, are you guys in there?" Edward knocked on the door.

Uncle Carlise and I exchanged a look. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, just a second Edward," He called, leading me over to the door. Slowly Uncle Carlisle opened the door, revealing my husband and all of his breath taking glory.

Edward glanced toward me, taking in my rumpled dress and hair. "Is something wrong?"

"Nope," I smiled, my voice slightly too bubbly. "Every thing's fine." I kissed my uncle before walking over to Edward and sliding my hand into his.

Edward turned to face his father.

Uncle Carlisle smiled. "Take it easy with her tonight, okay?" He left with out an answer.

Edward was speechless, whether from shock or embarrassment I wasn't sure. The fact that Uncle Carlisle cared that much left me speechless, happiness canceling out my embarrassment.

**********************************

"Hey," Edward murmured. "Why are you staring at Seth as though he's a jigsaw puzzle you really can't solve?"

I snorted, for once in my life I was able to keep my emotions in line. "Nice analogy. His thoughts are really. . .well confusing."

Edward chuckled. "I know, first he's thinking about Kate, then he's swearing,"

"Then plotting a plan to run away, because of Sam?" I asked. Sometimes Edward could make out what somebody was thinking easier then me.

"Yeah, Jazz is getting some really weird vibes from him. Maybe you should go talk to him," Edward suggest a smile growing on his god like face.

"What? Tell me!" I demanded.

He laughed again. "I'm not sure of anything Love. Go talk to him, please? He trusts you and I'd really like to know if I'm correct.

I laughed. "Fine, I'm going."

"Love you," He called as I left.

I turned around and winked. "I know."

I made my way across the dance floor Alice had set up. Seth was here somewhere. I found him a few minutes later, sitting on the back steps. "Hey,"

"Hey," He snapped out a day dream. "What's up?"

I laughed. "I was going to say the same thing,"

He shrugged. "My older sister got married. I think I imprinted on her cousin. Sam's going to kill me, because she's a vamp. When Leah shifted earlier I got the feeling she's hiding something from me. And you were just sobbing a few minutes ago but, I guess that life." His words blurred together, I almost didn't understand.

"Wait! Which cousin?" I asked.

"The pretty one."

I rolled my eyes. "They're all pretty,"

"The one with blond hair," He clarified.

"Strawberry blond or plain blond?" I asked.

"Plain blond!?" He objected. "How can you call my soul mate who I'm never going to get to know plain!?"

I had to resist the urge to laugh. I love the wolves, but when they imprint I think they lose some of their sanity. "Seth, which one of my cousins did you imprint on?"

"The one in the purple dress, dancing with your husband." He smiled in their direction. Sure enough Edward was dancing with-

"Kate?" I clarified. "You imprinted on Kate?"

He sighed. "Kate, a beautiful name for a perfect girl. . . .Bells, you have to introduce us before I die."

"What!?" I practically screamed. "Seth, you're not committing suicide!"

"Bella, chill!" He placed his hand over my mouth. "I wasn't planning on it. Sam will murder me when he finds out I imprinted on Kate," He explained.

I sighed, then slapped him. "Don't do that, ever!"

"I'm sorry Mom,"

"You should be." I growled.

"I am," He insisted. "Please, introduce us?"

I smiled, an idea was already forming in my mind. "Oh, trust me, I'll do more then that." I left with out an other word, I needed to talk to my husband. I headed off in Alice's direction, she might be able to help.

I hadn't even gone three steps before she cornered me.

"Bella, it's time to publicly embarrass you!"

I sighed. "Now what?"

She laughed. "Breath, all you have to do is through the bouquet."

"Thank god," I breathed.

"And when your done with that-"

"Oh god,"

"-then Edward gets to have some fun."

It only took a few seconds for me to understand what she meant by that. "I see,"

Alice giggled again. "Come on, the sooner you finish up here the sooner you and Edward can. . .well,"

I smiled. "Yeah, if this doesn't kill me."

She rolled her eyes. "Silly Bella, you can,'t die from embarrassment."

Or fear, "Yeah, yeah, I know, let's get this over with."

Alice called for every body's attention and with in seconds she had all of the ladies waiting for me to proceed.

"Alice, can I-"

"Hang on!" She called. "I need another memory card!" She disappeared into the house for a few seconds before returning, camera in her hand. "Go ahead Bells!"

I laughed before throwing the bouquet over my head. The second it left my hands I whirled around to watch, praying my aim was right.

I tossed in Kate's general direction, if she caught and if I got Edwards help, she and Seth would be together by the end of the night.

Luck was on my side. By the time I had turned around it was already in her hands.

Seth caught my eye and mouthed. 'I hate you,' I knew he didn't mean it. I stuck out my tongue.

"You ready?" Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and began kissing my neck.

"Sure," I breathed.

He smiled, sensing my reluctance. "A few more hours,"

Alice skipped over to us before I could respond. She was carrying a chair for me. A smile of mischief gracing her perfect pixie lips. She placed the chair on the ground and pulled Edward and I into a group hug. "Have fun," A second later she was on the other side of the yard.

Edward gestured for me to sit and I wordlessly complied.

He got down on one knee an placed one hand on each of my cheeks. "You know that I love you, don't you?" He asked.

"Yes, and I love you too."

He smiled. "Then why do you look like you are about to be sick?"

I didn't meet his eyes. "Public embarrassment,"

He nodded his head. "Close your eyes." He instructed.

I silently obeyed.

"I want you to forget that everyone is here, it's just you and me." He brushed his thumb against my cheek, light as a moth's wing.

If I was being honest with myself, I had just lied to Edward. I was ashamed, but the truth would break his heart, and then I'd feel even worse.

My body was going into panic mode. Bracing its self for pain that was never going to come. Telling me to run, to flee. But Edward would never hurt me. Never.

I was torn, absolutely torn. Part of me was happy, aching to feel his skin against mine. The other part, petrified.

"Go ahead," I breathed, closing my eyes, waiting for the pain.

Edward removed his hands from my cheeks and got down on both knees. Slowly, but deliberately he ducked under my skirt. Immediately he removed my stilettos, kissing the inside of each ankle. Slowly, prolonging the moment, he brushed the tips of his fingers along my leg, all the way to my thigh, kissing my skin as he went.

Slowly the fear in my body melted away, replaced by pure pleasure. Having him so close was agony. I just wanted to grab him and run off to some quiet secluded place where I could have my way with him and turn my fantasies into reality.

Finally, he reached the top of my thigh. His fingers wrapped around the garter, pulling it away from underwear. He paused at my mid thigh, replacing his gentle fingertips with his teeth. Just as slowly as he began, continuing down my leg, over my knee, all the way to my ankle, and over my toes.

When he finally reemerged-garter in his mouth- he was grinning, crooked and guilty, but smug. It wasn't fair. He got to tease me, why didn't I get to tease him?

"You are such a tease," I whimpered.

Emmett catcalled, everybody began laughing. I barley noticed the amazing harmony. Bells and bass, vampires and werewolves.

"I'm a tease?" He asked. "Bella, you're dress is a tease. It's the most low cut thing I've ever seen you wear."

It was true, other then the one time he had seen me with out a shirt, this was the most revealing item of clothing. One of my scars was showing above my right breast.

I smiled. "Are you complaining?"

"Hell no. You have no idea of the effect you have on me."

"I think I might," I placed my hand in his, pulling us both to our feet. Miraculously, I didn't fall. "Go ahead and throw that thing, as soon as we're done with this we have to go. We have a plane to catch."

Edward smiled before kissing me on the lips. "I'll be right back," He took my left hand in his and kissed my ring before departing.

Suddenly my idea from earlier came back into my mind. "Edward!"

He whirled around. "Yes Mrs Cullen?"

I couldn't help the grin that was growing on my lips. "Come here," He was back at my side before I could blink. "I need you to do me a favor,"

"And what would that be?" He asked, placing his hand against my cheek bone. It was ridiculous that such an innocent gesture resulted in such anticipation. My body began to tingle. My brain became fuzzy. My eyes remained open, yet I couldn't see. Only feel. Feel his skin against mine. "Bella?"

"Don't do that," I breathed. "You're too distracting for your own good,"

He chuckled removing his hand from my cheek and sliding it into mine, intertwining our fingers. "I'm sorry, what was it that you wanted me to do?"

I smiled, my brain clearing enough for me to speak logically. "I need you to make sure Seth catches that," I glared at the cream colored object in his hand.

"The garter?" He verified. I nodded. "I'll try, but why exactly are we doing this to him?"

Me smile grew. "Because he imprinted on Kate and we're giving him a nudge in the right direction."

Edward laughed. "Are you serious?"

I smiled, trying to lure him in. "Oh, I'm very serious."

"Edward! Get your no longer single, pessimistic butt over here!" Alice yelled.

He ran off before Alice could kill us, or 'lock us in a room until we're no longer virgins'. I didn't stick around to watch Edward. If I wanted to survive, I couldn't let Seth get near me. When he realised what I was planning, I'd be dead meat. I ran into the house, straight to the glass wall. I watched, fingers crossed as my husband threw the evil piece of fabric that had almost given me heart failure. Slowly it tossed through the sky, seconds later it landed in my Seth's hand. Understanding crossed his face and I ran to my room before he could find me. I had to change so that we could leave. The sooner I got Edward alone the better. The sooner we had this experience the better. The sooner this was over the better.

**********

This car ride was going to be the death of me, I swear. After two minutes I was about to rip out the keys and make love to Edward in the back of my car in the middle of the road. I wanted to. I wanted to have sex with him. I wanted to get over with, i wanted to enjoy it, but how could I when I was still slightly afraid. I wanted to end my fear now. I wanted to get it over with, just do it, don't think.

"So I hear Paris is very nice this time of year," I said. "And Alice said there was this wonderful shop there, in fact, that's where she bought everything in my suitcase."

"Or really?" He asked, trying to figure out my point.

"Yeah, Rose loves it too, Emmet looooooves the clothes she buys here. Alice even got me a gift from there,"

He caught on, realising I was talking about the lingerie shop. "Oh really?" He repeated.

"Yeah, in fact I'm wearing it right now-"

"Bella," He moaned pinching the bridge of his nose. "Don't to this to me."

"Why not?" I asked innocently. "Do you want to pull over, you look like your going to attack somebody." It was true, only his eyes were filled with lust, not anger.

In the blink of an eye he had pulled over and was kissing me, straddling my lap in the passengers seat. I tangled my fingers in his hair. Edward brought his hands to the hem of the dress I had changed into, slowly inching it up. I removed my fingers from his hair, replacing them at the top of his shirt, undoing the buttons. Slowly Edward traced my bottom lip with his tongue. I had to resist the urge to moan and parted my lips. A minute later he pulled away.

Pushing out my lower lip into a pout I whispered, "What's wrong? We're married, we're aloud to do this. We won't go to hell."

He chuckled. "I know what your planning," I panicked. "but right here and right now? You want to lose your virginity right here, in the front seat of your car.

I laughed, glad he hadn't seen my plan. I tried to keep my voice light, seductive, maybe. "Not in the front, the back seat would be much more logical."

He chuckled. "Ah, what was I thinking?"

I didn't want him to think, I wanted him to make love to me before I could think, before I could get scared, so I kissed him once again. I continued where I had left off, removing his shirt. I slid his arms out and threw it to the floor. One second later I was lying on my back on the back seat, Edward pressed to me.

I pulled away, hoping to make it easier for him to remove my dress, to make it quicker, reality was catching up with me.

Edward slid the fabric off of my legs and to my hip bone.

"I can't do this,"

By peoples! I'm going to New York till Tuesday!


	29. Shut up and love me

PLEASE READ: Author's notes: We're so close to the end I can taste it...yuck, I don't want it to end and Race for the clock tower keeps saying I should make a sequel. If you want one, tell me, if you have ANY ideas you wouldn't mind letting me use, leave em in a review. Also, I was reading a few chapters and I noticed something, the mistakes, and how...bad it sounded, but I have 505 reviews!(thanks, I was about to go crazy when I found out...my cousin in NY laughed) so I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing, without you this crazy story from my messed up imagination wouldn't be what it is today. =]

"I can't do this."

"What-What do you mean?" I stuttered. Had he found out? Had he seem through my scheme? Maybe he didn't feel comfortable having sex for the first time in the back of a car. That would make more sense then my other theories, not too mention it would prevent me from suffering an emotional breakdown. He had said once he wanted it to be special...I guess the back seat wasn't special enough.

"Tell me what's wrong," He placed his hand against my cheekbone, almost as though he was comforting me.

"What do you mean?" I grasped his fingers in mine, removing them from my cheek, and replacing them on my hip.

He sighed and captured my hand in his own, securing them above my head. "Bella, please tell me what's wrong," Edward was terrified. His eyes wide, his arm shaking.

"I'm fine," I insisted. "Why are you trembling?"

Edward's lips slid into a grimace, a look too painful to adorn his face. "Bella, I'm not shaking, you are."

Slowly I removed my gaze from his golden eyes. He was telling the truth, my entire body was trembling. I hadn't been in as much control of my emotion as I had believed.

"Bella, please," He begged. "This is killing me, I know you're not telling me something. . .I need to know."

"I can't tell you," I whispered.

Edward slid off of me and onto the floor. He got to his knees and forced me into a sitting position. Slowly he pulled himself onto the seat with me and cradled me against his chest, the same way his father had hours ago. "Bella, you can trust me, please Bella, am I pushing you too far?"

He was right about one thing. I can always trust him. If I can't trust who can I trust? "I'll tell you, but you need to understand something," Edward pulled away to look me straight in the eyes, his wide, anxious, worried eyes. "This is not your fault. You haven't done anything. This. . .this has nothing to do with you, do you understand that?"

"Yes, I do,"

I slid my hand into his, intertwining our fingers, they fit together perfectly. The way I hoped our bodies would. "I'm scared," I whispered. Edward opened his mouth to reply, but I placed a single finger against his lips. "I'm not afraid because it's a new experience, but, well, let's face it. I've been raped by a mind controlling psychopath and it was horrible. I can't deny it. I'm scared of the pain.

He sighed. "Bella, Bella, Bella, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to think I was afraid of you, that I didn't trust you." I explained.

"Edward pressed his lips to my forehead. "Bella, I know what you mean, but answer this question. Do you want to do this? Do you want to make love to me?"

"I do," I insisted.

He smiled. "There's something I want you to make sure you understand." He insisted, gazing into my eyes. "There's a difference between what that monster did to you and what we want to do. He forced himself upon you. He raped you. We want to make love. Love is sweet, gentle, passion, strong, bliss. Not agony, not pain. I don't want to hurt you. I won't hurt you."

"I know that," I insisted. "it's just that. . .my instincts are clashing. I want you, every part of you, but my head is fearful, cautious. I-I want to follow my heart, I want to give into that instinct, before the fear and caution win over. Just do it, don't think."

Edward kissed me, but only for a second. He was afraid of pushing me to the edge. "What do you want to do?"

I didn't think twice. "Have sex,"

He chuckled. "Let me rephrase, what are we going to do?"

"Have sex." I repeated.

He moaned. "Bella, don't do this to me."

"Don't do what?" All I had done was answer his questions.

"We are not having sex in the back seat of your car."

I pouted. "And why not?"

He laughed once more. "Isabella Cullen, I will never understand your mind."

I shrugged. "It's a gift,"

"I wasn't referring to your power."

"Then what were you referring to?"

"Five minutes ago you were about to have a panic attack, now you're about to attack me." He explained.

"Talking to you helped. All I needed was for you to know. You're not going to hurt me, and I know that. Yes, I'm still slightly afraid, but I need to do this." I insisted.

Edward shook his head. "You might be afraid in a few minutes, and I'm not going to take advantage of you wanting to face your fears. We are not having sex in this car." His voice left no room for objection.

Dammit! Edward knew me too well, he knew if I thought about it I might not be as ready as I am now. "Fine, okay, sure,"

His eyes widened, "Really" he gasped. "I mean, are you ready to leave?" Normally I was much more stubborn.

I sighed. "We defiantly are not having sex in the car?"

"Yes, that would be correct," He agreed.

"Then I guess I'm ready, the sooner we get there there the better."

**********

"I hate airplanes,"

Edward chuckled. "Why, are you afraid of heights?" He teased.

"No, they're so bloody slow!"

"Normally you have more patience," He observed.

"Normally I'm not terrified of the thing I want," I pointed out.

Realization dawned on his face. "Oh, sorry"

"I forgive you,"

Edward wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer. "Bella, I don't know if I can do this to you."

I twisted around to face him. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know if I can do this," He repeated. "How can I put you in this situation if it's causing you agony?"

"Edward-I," How did I respond to him? Say that I would be okay? That I wasn't scared? I couldn't lie to him, and I couldn't tell him something that I wasn't sure of. "I need to do this," I insisted, my stomach churning as I spoke. "It's one of those things you need to experience in your life, and since my life has ended, I really should experience it."

Edward sighed, pressing his lips against my forehead. "We can compromise, we will try. We wait until we arrive at our surprise destination, and there we can try. If you are uncomfortable you tell me and we stop. If you change your mind, you will tell me and we won't. If you want to wait we will. If I harm you or make you uncomfortable, you must tell me. Do you understand and accept these terms?"

I knew it was the best offer I was going to get. "Yes that's fair, I accept."

He placed a gentle kiss along the side of my hand. "I love you,"

"As I love you." And it was true. I did love him. His messy hair, his overprotectiveness, his musical talent, his crooked guilty smile, his constant fear for our souls, his dedication to me and our family. How could I ask for more?

"Bella," He said suddenly. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course,"

"Do you-do you ever wish the rumors the humans had spread about us were true? The ones about me getting you pregnant? Or at the very least, that is was possible?"

My eyes widened. I don't know what I had been expecting him to say, but that was not it. "Well, I-sometimes-honestly, Edward, well, I haven't really thought about it since I was fifty." I admitted. "I mean kids, wow. I'd love to have kids of my own-of our own, but I try not to think about it. I don't want to dwell on what I can't have, do you know what I mean?"

He chuckled. "You're really adorable when you ramble, and yes I know what you mean. I just, well, it seems cruel that I've been given an angel like you and I can't give her what she wants, what we both want."

I kissed him, barley brushing my lips against his. Edward left me speechless much too often. "What did I do to deserve you?"

He pretended to think for a moment. "I have no idea," He concluded. "but whatever it was, I'm happy you did it."

"I'm happy to hear that, life would truly suck if my husband wasn't happy that I enjoyed deserving him."

Edward just stared at me, dumbfounded. "What?"

I giggled. "You're lucky you're cute Cullen,"

He grinned, crooked, guilty, dazzling, perfect, sexy-and his lips. . .I craved their touch, harsh and urgent, sweet and romantic, light and teasing, I didn't care how, I just needed his lips against me . My lips, my throat, my earlobe, anywhere as long as it was soon, before I went insane or my fear won over, otherwise we would be keeping it PG13, PG if I had to wait more then twenty four hours.

"You're killing me," I accused removing my gaze from his lips.

"I'm so very sorry," He murmured increasing my need for his touch as he teased the bare skin of my thigh. "Pardon my curiosity," His hands patiently slid closer to my torso. "how," He reached the hemline of my rather short dress and continued to slip his fingers under the material with out hesitation. "am I killing you?" He placed his hands dangerously close, relieving a small fraction of my frustration. My eyes rolled back into my head, as I leaned back against the headrest. Pleasure threatened to overwhelm me as I bit back a moan.

Edward removed his hands, moving as far away from me as possible in our confined space.

"Dammit," I hissed. "That's how, one second you say we shouldn't be doing this, the next you're teasing me again, make up your mind.

"I'm sorry," he panted rubbing his temples. "I'm unable to control myself around you, you're so. . .intoxicating. You control my thoughts, my actions, Bella, you're making me lose control."

"I'm sorry," I gasped, crossing my legs.

"Edward remained silent, gradually our breathing slowed, and his face relaxed.

"You have nothing to apologise for," He insisted once he had regained control. "You simply can not control how alluring you are, and you have done no wrong."

I smiled my husband was perfect. "In that case, I'm sorry you puled away." And it was true. I had gotten to caught up in the moment to fear anything.

Edward shook his head, causing his bangs to conceal his golden eyes. "You're amazing," He chuckled to himself. "You can't make up your mind either.

I shrugged. "I guess we were made for each other, a match made in heaven."

"United in hell," He teased. Forks could be hell sometimes with the lack of sun, and the lack of human interaction, but that was the way it had to be. We were vampires, nothing could change that.

I rolled my eyes. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me," He suggested.

"I can do that,"

"Hold me,"

"I enjoy that,"

"Kiss me,"

"I can defiantly do that,"

"but not until we've landed."

I pouted. "I can't do that,"

He chuckled. "Too bad"

**********

"We will be arriving at our final destination in a few minutes time. Please remain in your seats until we have landed. It has been a pleasure being your captain, we hope you enjoyed flying with American Airlines."

My body tingled with anticipation. I was so much closer to getting what I wanted.

"Not yet," Edward whispered in my ear.

I whipped around to face him. "What do you mean, not yet?"

He chuckled. We still have a little ways to go, it's necessary."

"Necessary?" I repeated. "Why can't we just do it already?!"

He laughed, full of enthusiasm. "Because, we need to be cautious."

"About what?" I just wanted to make love to him, in the car, in a hotel, anywhere, as long as it was soon.

"Remember that talk you had with Carlisle, about being too enthusiastic?"

I looked down, he took my silence as a yes.

"We have to go a bit farther, in order to prevent possible mass destruction." He continued.

I was still confused. "Huh?"

"We Cullens have a certain location we have used in the past. One where we don't have to worry about a single thing, not even sun light."

I immediately perked up. "Really? Where?"

He chuckled. "You'll see, once we get there, but you have to wear a blindfold."

I frowned. "And why is that?"

"Because I want to surprise you and I think it's much more romantic," He explained, his grin growing.

This might take longer then I thought.

**********

"Keep your eyes closed!"

I giggled. "They are closed, and your covering my eyes with a blindfold and your hands, how would I be able to see?"

"You're a vampire," He reminded me. "how do I know you can't see?"

He led me along the sidewalk. We had spent the past hour in taxi, and I still had no idea of where we were, all I knew was that we were near an ocean, I could smell the saltwater. Warm and inviting, just like Edward's lips-I stopped before I could let my mind go any further. I couldn't get distracted, I had to find out where we were. We walked for a few more moments, the scent getting stronger as we continued. Eventually we made it to what felt like a wooden dock, maybe a harbor. Edward seemed to read my mind.

"We're closer, we're maybe am hour away, depends how fast this thing goes."

"What thing goes?" He wasn't telling me anything!

"The boat," was his only response.

"What boat?"

"The boat Carlisle bought a few months ago,"

"Why?"

"To get to our surprise destination."

"And where is that exactly?"

"It's a secret Bella, I can't tell you,"

"Yes you can,"

"No I can't,"

"Yes you can,

"No I can't."

"Are you enjoying this?"

"Yes, I am, and Bella?"

"Yes?" I replied, unsure if I was was going to be stubborn or begin laughing.

"We are leaving solid ground, don't trip," He teased, removing his hands from my eyes, and placing them on my shoulders, ensuring I didn't fall over. Slowly he guided me of of the pier and onto the boat. He led me to a chair before firing up the engine, and maneuvering us out of there.

"Can I please open my eyes?" I repeated for the thousandth time thirty minutes later.

"Yes Bella, go ahead." He laughed.

I removed the simple blue blindfold, tossing it away as I opened my eyes. Finally I could see that we were. . .surrounded by water. "Where are we?"

"In a boat," He enunciated each word, as though questioning my sanity.

"I mean, where is the boat?" I clarified.

"In the water,"

"What water?" I was too curious to care about the fact that I sounded like a child.

"The water ten minutes away from the island," He smiled as he revealed some of the classified secret.

"An island?" I repeated. "Why?"

"Because it's Esme's island and it fits our needs perfectly." He explained with a laugh.

I really didn't know what to say, "Um, why does your mother have an island?"

"Because your uncle bought her one as a gift,"

"Holy," I didn't finish my sentence.

"That was the same thing I said," He teased.

"Wow,"

"Yeah," He echoed.

"Wow,"

"I know," He chuckled. "You've been at a loss for words all day."

"Mmhm," I mumbled.

He leaned over and kissed me. Not long enough, but I guess he didn't want to crash the boat.

I needed him, my patience was failing, my need increasing. I was so close to killing the power and taking him now, I wouldn't let him refuse."How much longer until-"

Edward chuckled. "Look,"

I pulled my eyes away from his face and followed his along the water. There was a rising shape along the horizon, we had found our destination.

"Finally," I breathed.

"I couldn't agree more," He mumbled kissing the hollow at the base of my throat.

I was speechless as the island came into view. It was absolutely covered in vegetation. There were palm trees everywhere, the entire shore was covered in white sand, contrasting brilliantly against the dark blue water. It was perfect, too perfect, just like Edward.

We said nothing as he puled the boat into place and anchored it to the conveniently placed dock. Edward had completed the task faster then I thought was possible. He was back at my side half a second later, carefully puling me into his arms and pressing his lips to mine, right where they belonged. I smiled against his mouth.

Slowly Edward stepped off of the boat and back onto solid land, before making our way up to the door. I hadn't known we were inside until he had gently placed my feet against a soft carpet and had me backed up against a post on the bed. How had we gotten here so quickly? Did I really care? No, all I cared about was him.

Edward puled away a moment later, allowing me to catch unnecessary breath. "I love you,"

"I know," I panted.

"Are you sure-?"

"Yes," I vowed. I was sure, there was nothing I wanted more in this world then him. As I spoke I gathered his hands in mine, removing them from my hips and replacing them on the zipper at the back of my sleeveless dress. His hands remained limp in mine. I placed the zipper in between his pointer finger and thumb, grasping the frail piece of metal and puling downward. Gradually I removed our hands, replacing them on his chest. My dress slid off of my torso and pooled at my feet. Edward growled, his animal side showing for once in his existence.

"You are too perfect," He moaned, tracing my sides.

I said nothing, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, placing kisses against the newly exposed skin until I reached his waistband. Edward cupped my cheek in his palm, returning my lips to his. Immediately I slid his arms out of the pesky shirt, only causing minor damage at the seams.

Edward traced my bottom lip with his tongue, begging for an entrance I couldn't refuse. I parted my lips and failed holding back the moan building in my chest. I tangled a hand in his hair, and placed one on his hip, puling us closer where I needed him most.

Edward's hands never remanded still. He traced his fingernails across my scars, ran his fingers down my spine, entangled themselves in my hair, he was everywhere, and once again it wasn't enough. Not nearly enough. I wanted him so badly it was agonizing. He created feelings in me that I didn't think were possible.

"Bella" He moaned kissing my neck. He trailed his hands down my hips until he reached my thighs, carefully wrapping his arms around me and carrying me over to the mattress. I didn't want him to put me down, not because I wasn't ready to do this but because I wouldn't be as close to him as I was now.

He placed me on the bed, I refused to let go. I wrapped my arms around his neck and crossed my ankles, ensuring our closeness.

Edward removed his lips from mine, his eyes burning with a million unspoken questions. He had mistaken my ache for closeness as fear.

"Do you want to stop?" There was no disappoint in his voice only fear. He was so worried about making me uncomfortable, I doubted he was enjoying himself.

"Don't let me go" I whispered. "Please, just don't let me go."

His eyes seemed to brighten, fear being replaced by ecstasy and smugness. I had to smile, the fact that my wanting him was something he enjoyed made my life so much more brilliant then it had been seconds ago.

"I won't," He promised. "as long as it's what you want, I'll never let go." Edward replaced his lips at my throat, slowly making his may up to my ear. He stood up, removing me from the bed, and then sat down himself, allowing me to remain in his lap, straddling him. Edward's tongue brushed against the sensitive spot behind my ear. I tried to stay still, but failed, squirming around in his arms. He brought a hand up to my hair, gently stroking it back into place in an attempt to help me remain calm. Slowly he began to move away, only moving to suck on my earlobe. Gently his hands moved to my back, caressing the skin above my strapless bra, waiting to ensure I was fine with it. Slowly he gathered up the material and undid the clasp. Edward removed the dreaded article of clothing, his eyes locked with mine the entire time. "Are you-"

"I'm fine," I mumbled, sliding my hands down his chest, in the direction of his jeans. "As long as you're here I'm fine." I slid out of his lap, pushing him down so that he was lying on flat on the bed. My fingers undid the button of his pants, sliding down to the zipper, within seconds his jeans were on the floor, along with the rest of our clothes. A second later I found the courage to remove his boxers and toss them into the pile also.

I bit my lip in an attempt to stifle a moan. Edward slowly rolled us over so that he was on top of me, pressed his lips to mine and carefully removed my underwear, the blue gift from Alice. As soon as we were both naked he removed his lips from mine and and pushed himself off of my chest, taking all of his weight from me.

"Bella, are you absolutely positive that you want to do this?" He asked one final time.

I nodded my head slowly, my labored breathing impairing my speech abilities. "Yes, I'm sure,"

"You really mean it?"

"Edward," I moaned. "please, just shut up and kiss me again."

A small smile graced his lips before he finally returned them to mine. Finally listening to me, finally trusting that I was ready, finally allowing us to become one.


	30. Nothing is Stronger

Three weeks was enough. Three weeks was all it took. I didn't even need all twenty one days. Within minutes, I had completely memorized him. Every inch of him. And now that the time had passed, I would never forget a single detail of his. The slight arch in his eyebrows, the way his lips moved when he moaned my name, how amazing his body felt against mine, everything. The feeling of completion was overwhelming. I never knew how much of him I was missing until I had it, and now that it was mine, I knew that it would never end. So when the two of us decided it was time to return home, I wasn't as disappointed as I would've thought. Sure, I'd have less time with him, but he would still be mine at the end of the day, so I really wasn't losing too much.

**********

"How much longer until we're at the house?" I repeated for the fifth time in the past two seconds. Three weeks away from everybody had been slightly painful. While we were on the island I had been so busy I hadn't realized how much I missed them.

Edward shook his head. "We haven't even been married for a month and I'm already being replaced by my family and a bunch of wolves, where did I go wrong?" His eyes shined with amusement.

I sighed, playing along. "Well, you see, there's another man,"

Edwards eyes widened as the car swerved toward the other side of the road. I bit my lip as he steered into the proper lane, "I see, may I ask who it is?"

I looked down at my lap, avoiding his eyes. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, my love, I do." Edward removed his hand from the steering wheel and placed his thumb under my chin, forcing me to look up and meet his eyes. "_Please_ tell me?"

I struggled for a name, one that would really annoy him. "You know that Stanley girl at school? The one who told everybody I was pregnant with your child?"

"Yes," He answered slowly. The look of total confusion on his face was hilarious; I almost gave up and started laughing.

"It's her boyfriend, Mike," I pretended to admit, looking away, avoiding his eyes.

"Newton?" He gasped. "Oh, come on Bella! Really? Is he the best you could come up with?"

I finally gave in to the hysterical laughter threatening to consume me. "I knew he'd annoy you."

Edward removed his hand from my cheek, replacing it on the wheel. "What am I going to do with you?"

"You're going to stop talking, and double your speed so we can get home faster!" I suggested, entirely serious.

He laughed. "I'm going one hundred and eighty two miles an hour, I can't drive much faster."

My lip slid into a pout as I crossed my arms over my chest. "I wasn't kidding."

Edward raised his eye brow, tearing his gaze from the road. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize,"

I snorted, not lady like, I know, but I could really care less. "And you call yourself a mind reader," I teased, allowing my voice to be seductive-big mistake.

Edward eyes visibly filled with lust, an emotion that seemed to take over both of our minds much too often-not that I was complaining.

"Pull over," I ordered. He was about to attack me, there was no way we would make it home without getting our emotions in check-where was Jasper when you needed him!?

Edward complied, his eyes avoiding mine the entire time.

"We're pathetic," I mumbled, putting the top down. Cool air whipped through the car, weakening Edward's scent. Why did everything about him have to be so _bloody sexy?_ His scent, his hair-everything! "We can't even get home without keeping out hands off each other!"

"This is your fault," Edward smiled, I tore my eyes away from his once more, desperate to get a hold on my self control. "If you weren't so…perfect," his voice grew deeper with every word. It wasn't helping our situation, it was too much of a turn on.

"Edward," I moaned. "please,"

"Please, what?" He groaned.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I threw it back against the seat, my frustration too strong for words. He was so _cruel! "_I _need_ you," I was begging, genuinely begging.

"What do you need me to do?" He placed his hand on my knee, inching his way up my inner thigh. Why did _he_ have so much control? How?

"I need you to turn off the car, get over here, and make love to me," His hand was much too close to my torso for me to think straight-let alone speak. "before I lose it." I gasped.

I hadn't even been able to breathe before he was on top of me.

----------

A little later we had fulfilled our needs and were driving home once more. I will never, ever, be able to make fun of Emmett and Rose for lack of self control ever again.

Edward chuckled. "They were _much_ worse than we are, we had to build them their own cottage…and rebuild it multiple times."

I froze. "H-how did you know what I was thinking?"

Edward's eyes widened, his heading whipping around to face me. "Bella, what do you mean? Aren't you-?"

"No. I-I'm not doing anything. You shouldn't be able to hear me. Why do you hear me? How can you hear me? You shouldn't be able to hear me." I kept repeating it over and over; there was a small part of me that believed that I was trying to convince myself. Why was he able to hear me? How?

"You really aren't…?" Edward didn't seem to grasp this. "I don't know why, are you sure you don't know why this is happening Bella?"

"Edward. I am positive. I'm not doing anything, and I don't know how-oh my god," I stifled the sob building in my chest as everything fell into place.

"Bella," Edward called slowly. "Bella, what's wrong?"

What's wrong? What's wrong? I wanted to scream. I wanted to fight, to cry, do die, to commit a murder that had already been committed by others. And I couldn't even find the words to say what I felt. I couldn't understand the whirlwind of thoughts circling through my head, the mess of emotions filling my soul. And yet Edward would know what I was thinking. Exactly what I was thinking. That hurt, caused the demented thoughts to escalate, particularly pain and confusion. The only thing I was sure of was the answer to my troubles. "I knew this would happen, even Jake knew."

James.

Just thinking the name hurt, sent what felt like a spear of fire through my heart. Yet it was slightly relieving. It let me know I was getting somewhere. His attack back in December, it must have damaged my shield. I tried to hold back the sob building in my chest, tried to hold myself together, but had no such luck. I pulled my knees to my chest, and removed my hand from Edward's, and wrapped my arms around my knees. James was gone, dead, destroyed, rekilled- whatever he was, it didn't matter. He was gone from the planet, I'd never see him again, but still he was torturing me, taking away the one thing I had always had control of. It wasn't fair! What did I do to deserve this!?

"Bella, love you didn't do anything," I struggled to hear Edward's attempts to calm me over my uncontrollable sobbing.

I wanted to believe him, with every fiber of my being, but I was desperate, not stupid. Everything happens for a reason. So there was a reason, I earned what I had gotten somehow. Although I didn't know how, I knew I did something.

"Isabella Marie," He growled. "Don't you _dare_ blame yourself for this. I've already told you, nothing that bastard did was your fault. You did everything right, you couldn't have prevented this, and it's not your fault."

"Not true, not true, _not true_," I sobbed. _Everything_ happens for a reason.

Edward refused to drop the subject. "What would you have done to earn that Bella? You've never done anything remotely bad, what's the worst thing you've ever done? Pulled a prank on somebody? Gotten into a fight? Bella, you're perfect, you haven't done anything."

I wanted to argue, but Edward kind of had a point (that or he was just rather good at convincing me) I really never broke the rules, I was always afraid or the repercussions. "I had to have done _something_,"

"You didn't." Edward repeated. "Bella, don't deny it, you know it's the truth."

I sniffed. "What-what if I didn't do anything _yet_?" What if I was going to do something, and I had to pay in advance?

"Bella, don't even think about that," He ordered.

"Edward, seriously!" I insisted. "What if, I'm going to-I don't know, what if I start killing people for blood, what if I go against everything I've lived for, what if I give into the blood sucking monster I really am, think about all of the horrible things I'll do!" I yelled, not trying to hide my fear. "Next thing we know I-I'll attack one of the wolves, what if I bite one of them? Vampire venom is _poisonous_ to the werewolves, what if I kill Sam, or Leah, or Seth, or _Jake_?" I couldn't force out another word, my unnecessary breathing was on the verge of becoming hyperventilation. "I can't, I just can't face that." What if James really wasn't dead? What if he was alive? With the damage he had done to my shield he'd be able to take over my mind, he could make me do everything I feared. My existing would but everybody in danger. I shouldn't-

"Bella, Bella stop, don't even finish that thought." Edward hissed. "James is _dead. _ You are not a monster, you're not going to become a monster, and there is ne effin way you are going to kill yourself. Don't. Even. Think. About. It."

The fire in his eyes caused me to recoil, I hadn't expected him to react so strongly. "Bella, I've already thought I lost you once. I never want that to happen again. He is gone, you are safe. Nobody is going to turn you into a massacring monster, and you're not going to do that to yourself, I wouldn't even dream of letting you. Do you understand that?" He stared at me, desperate, scared and angry.

I nodded. "Yes," I knew he was telling the truth, I could trust him. I could trust Edward with _anything_.

Edward didn't remove his eyes from mine. "Do you honestly believe that?"

I nodded. "I do."

His lips slid into a small smile. "Good." He kissed my forehead before returning his eyes to the road.

I smiled, relaxing against my seat once more. What would I do without Edward? "How much longer?" I closed my eyes breathing in the fresh air of rainy little Forks.

Edward chuckled. "Look out your window Bella,"

My eyes flashed open quicker than I thought would be possible. "We're here!" I shouted, sitting upright and pressing my face against the window. "Home sweet, rainy home!"

Edward was full out laughing in the driver's seat. "I take it you missed everybody?"

I whirled around to face him. "Less talking, drive faster!"

"I'm going, I'm going!" He chuckled. "Unless you want to crash you need to wait ten seconds!"  
"Ten…nine…" I began counting down. "Eight…"

"Are all British people this impatient?" Edward murmured.

I laughed. "Seven, have you met my uncle? He's so bloody patient-six-I don't know how he does it! It shouldn't be possible…five…"

"Excellent point, Mrs. Cullen." He lightly kissed my temple.

"Four, Thank you Mr. Cullen...three…"

My amazing husband stopped the car, rolling his eyes and attempting to stifle his laughter. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"I don't know-two…"

"One," Edward mumbled removing the keys.

"People!" I yelled jumping over the door and out of the car, and running over to Edward's door.

Edward laughed, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me against his chest. "Where on god's green earth are you going?"

I frowned. "In the house,"

Edward shook his head, a smile growing on his perfect face. "That's not what I meant, my beautiful wife, besides, you're going the wrong way, the house is behind you, not me."

I rolled my eyes; Edward wasn't even trying to hide his amusement. "I'm well aware of that, however, I couldn't go in without you, now could I Mr. Cullen?"

"I suppose not, Mrs. Cullen, what would the neighbors think?" he teased.

"Well," I mused. "I didn't even know we had neighbors, but I know what Emmett would say," I couldn't stop the grin growing on my face.

"Something along the lines of I was so pathetic, you're divorcing me?" He suggested.

I laughed. "Emmet is the only person that can turn _anything_ and turn it into a dirty joke."

"You've just realized that?" Edward chuckled. "I've been living with him for much too long, but I knew that by day one. It's one of those things you just can't not notice, just like Carlisle's compassion, or-"

"Alice's obsessive perkiness?" I suggested giggling.

Edward chuckled. "Yes, exactly like Alice's obsessive optimism."

"Or even, you're perfection," I smirked.

"I personally don't agree with you on that one, and not because I don't want to be self absorbed, but because, well I'm really not that special," Edward chuckled, the sound was pure music to my ears, it caused a smile to spread on my face and make me feel even happier then I had been minutes ago-and I hadn't known that was possible. It was the little things that meant the most. "However you, my angel are a different story,"

"I'm a different story?" I repeated. "Oh really? Is that a good thing?"

Edward nodded, his eyes wild with excitement, for some reason unknown to me, and frankly I was much to mesmerized to even consider looking in his mind and reading his thoughts. All I could think about was him. His arm wrapped around my waist, his body pressed against mine, his eyes inches away from my own, his lips even closer. "That is a very good thing," he assured me, leaning in slightly so that our lips were barely touching.

Before I could think, or breathe, or respond in any way, Edward pulled away. I opened my mouth to protest, but was immediately silenced by Edward's fingertip pressed against my lips.

"Patience, My Angel," he whispered.

My lips slid into a pout, and I made no attempt to hide it. "Patience?" I repeated. "I've had patience, weeks of patience!" I've waited years to find Edward, days to kiss him for the first time, weeks to finally relieve our deepest needs, I didn't ever want to wait for him again. "_Years,_ even, three hundred and fifty six _years_ to meet you, I'm not going to wait again."

Edward sighed, before wrapping his arms tighter around my waist and suddenly picking me up off of the ground, wrapping my legs around his waist, and interlocking my fingers at the base of his neck. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting, I _will not_ do it again." He vowed, pressing his lips to mine.

I smiled against his lips, leaning into him in a desperate attempt to eliminate the space separating us. I removed my hands from the base of his neck and knotted them in Edward's hair, securing his lips against mine. 'Somebody's a little enthusiastic,' he teased, making his way towards the front steps.

'Are you complaining?'

'No, I am most defiantly not complaining,'

'Good,' Edward wasted no time in setting me back on my feet, and backing me up against the front door. His lips grew urgent against mine, his fingers untangled themselves from the roots of my hair, replacing themselves on my hips, holding my tightly, pressing me firmly against the door. I doubted I could move, not that I wanted to. "The door," I gasped.

"What about it?" he groaned.

I couldn't bare the three eights of a second that his lips weren't in contact with me (because of his speaking) whether it was my lips, my exposed skin-and at this rate-my soon to be exposed skin.

He made his way along my collar bone, sliding back the neck of my shirt so that my entire shoulder was exposed. I opened my moth to remind him that the door was in mortal danger of being smashed in. However at that moment he delicacy wrapped his lips around my earlobe sucking the sensitive skin. All of my thoughts cleared out of my head, leaving nothing in their place other then my need for him-and that possessed a much greater importance than the previous inhabitants of my mind.

"Breathe," he reminded me gently. His warm breath ticked my throat, and sending a shiver down my spine.

_"Why?"_ I gasped. I was hyper aware of the rising and falling of my chest as I struggled to catch what was left of my breath.

Edward moaned against my neck, pressing his body even closer to mine. "Damnit, Bella, I swear you're going to be the death of me," he hissed.

I smiled. The fact that I had such a strong effect on him, it was satisfaction in its purest form. Not to mention almost laughable. "You're already dead," I reminded him, guiding his eyes away from my heart, and his lips in the direction of mine. "so just kiss me."

Edward's lips slid slowly into a guilty grin, before wordlessly complying. His lips were urgent against mine, rapidly forcing our breaths to become gasps. Though our breathing was uneven, our breaths came simultaneously, causing our chests to rise and fall together, bring our bodies closer together.

His left hand made its way down to my right thigh, hitching it around his waist. He leaned in closer, just half an inch, and that's when the door gave out.

I gasped as I heard the slight splintering of wood. The two of us froze, unable to move other then separating our lips. I hadn't truly had time to register what happened before I found myself in the middle of the living room, flat on my back, smashed between what was left of the door, and my husband. "Oww!" I yelled at the second of the impact.

I know I should have expected it, but the booming voice yelling "That's what she said!" caught me off guard. I should have known Emmet wouldn't even let us get in the door without any sex related jokes.

"Now that's just pathetic," Jasper mumbled, shaking his head. No human would have been capable of hearing him, but seeing as everybody in the living room-other than Emily- wasn't human it almost didn't matter.

"_That's_ what she said!" Leah gasped, as she and Emmett laughed.

I joined in the laughter, taking advantage in the change of topic. Edward pushed himself up on his arms, into a one handed push up, before jumping to his feet. He leant down, offering me his extended hand. I wordlessly accepted the offer, intertwining our fingers and allowing him to pull me back to my feet.

I glanced around the room, searching for any changes in our familiar surroundings. Emmett, Jasper, Leah, and Quill were mesmerized by the television, each one of them holding a wireless controller, and laughing about god knows what, by the sounds of it they were playing Mario Kart. Emily and Rosalie were both spread out on the love seat, chatting quietly about a girls night out in Seattle (kill me?). Alice was perched on the ground, her knees pulled to her chest as she listened intently to the conversation. She didn't speak much, only when necessary, and then she would look back down at her interlocked fingers, as though they held an answer she was attempting to decode. It took me a moment to realize she was really in the present; she kept going back to her visions.

I glanced around the room in a vain attempt to find my aunt and uncle. The only other people, well beings in the room were Sam, Jacob, Embry, Seth and Kate. The last two last two were perched on the window seat on the eastern side of the room. Their hands were intertwined; their postures almost exact copies of each other. The sun was partially covered by a dark mask of wispy clouds, allowing very few rays of light to shine through the window. Oddly enough, the light fell on their hands, like a spotlight, making the obvious difference even more prominent then before. Dark russet and perfect snowy white. The sun lit up Kate's skin, making it sparkle like iced over snow, or even diamonds without any rough edges.

Jacob, Sam and Embry sat a few feet away, at the dining room table, that for some reason was in the middle of the living room. None of them were paying any attention to anything. At least Sam and Jacob weren't aware of their surroundings, Embry was paying attention to the epic battle Leah and the guys were in. "I'll play winners!" He yelled, running over to join the chaos. I silently wondered if I was the only one who found the scene in front of us humorous. I mean, Jasper always keeps his calm, even during the end of the world. Yet here he was, yelling and laughing at a piece of machinery as though it held the fate of the world in its hands.

Why was the dining room table in the middle of the living room? Sure there's really no point in our family having a dining table, but there was also no point in our family possessing a dining room. According to Jasper it was generally used for family meetings, but I hadn't been living here long enough to experience one of them.

"Alright, who broke the door down this time?" A sweet, seemingly kind voice called from the kitchen. I couldn't tell if she was more amused or angry. She seemed to be laughing, yet her voice rang with a power that was generally fueled by anger.

"Crap," I muttered. "We haven't even been home for two minutes-"

"And you already broke down the door, honestly Bella, Edward, was it truly necessary to go _through_ the door?" Uncle Carlisle strolled into the room, hand in hand with Aunt Esme. They didn't appear to be mad, only amused. However, I had never seen either of them genuinely angry while in the others' presence.

"Not exactly necessary," I murmured, glancing at the floor. I had never noticed how interesting the floor was. It was the darkest thing in the house, dark as night in comparison to the pale pastels decorating the rest of the Cullen mansion. The grains of wood were running in a horizontal direction from my perspective, but if I tilted my head to the left-

"Bella," Uncle Carlisle chuckled. "did you hear anything we just said?"

"Um…" I struggled to see if I had retained any information, apparently I did not. "No, I did not hear anything you just said." I admitted without removing my gaze from my feet.

Aunt Esme laughed. I removed my eyes from the floor, training them on her. I personally did not see anything humorous about our current situation. Edward and I had just smashed in the front door because of our major snogging session, if it could still be considered snogging. Edward and I had been so close to-no, I would _not_ think like that when my parental guardians were standing so close by-but why was I complaining? Less than a minute ago I had wanted nothing more than for Edward to-

_"Bella,"_ Edward hissed. "Could you possibly refrain from such detailed thoughts?"

My eyes widened and I shook my head, trying to bring myself back to the current conversation I had been in the middle of just seconds ago. "Aunt Esme why are you laughing?"

She cleared her throat, ending her laughter at once. "I'm sorry Dear, it's just that it's odd for me to be absolutely positive that one of the mind readers or psychics have told me the truth. Alice could have seen what we had said, and Edward normally checks somebody else's mind-"

"I do not!" He objected.

Aunt Esme raised her eyebrow.

"Well only a few times," He muttered.

She rolled her eyes. "What I'm trying to say is that it's nice to know that there's still some honesty in this family.

Uncle Carlisle's smile grew as she said 'family'. I had never realized just how adorable those two are. Uncle Carlisle wrapped his arm around Aunt Esme's waist, pulling her closer.

"Any chance my honesty could be rewarded by you two telling me what I didn't hear?" I bargained.

Uncle Carlisle rolled his eyes. "Esme said that you two don't need to worry you're not in any trouble.

"You're not the only ones who have broken down the front door," She continued.

"Really?" I gasped.

She nodded. "Really,"

Uncle Carlisle chuckled. "Do you have any idea how many times Alice and Jasper have broken down the front door, or even the kitchen wall, or the garage, or the car, or their bed, or even the entire-"

"Dad!" Alice squealed returning to the present. She jumped up from her place on the carpet, in the blink of an eye she was standing on the section of the floor I had been staring at for the past minute, separating me and Edward from our guardians. "Dad, you really don't need to finish that sentence. I just saw the result, there's no need to embarrass me again."

I laughed. I couldn't remember the last time I had seen Alice embarrassed."How bad can it be?"

_"Horrible,'_ she insisted, layering on the dramatic act. "Right Jazzy?"

Jasper pulled his head out of the television for the first time. "Right Ali," he agreed. I honestly was sure he hadn't even heard what she had said. "Hey, when did y'all get back?"

I rolled my eyes. "Did you honestly just notice?"

"Yes Ma'am,"

"Jasper, did you not hear us-?"

"Holy Moses! They broke the door!" Emmett exclaimed. "They do have an existent sex life!!!"

I stared at the ground once more. Never had I been so thankful that vampires were incapable of blushing.

"Be proud," Aunt Esme whispered in my ear. "They'll tease you less, trust me."

I whirled around to find Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle standing behind us, as though they had been there the entire time.

Uncle Carlisle nodded his head in agreement. 'She's right,' he mouthed.

I took a deep breath, gathering up every ounce of courage I possessed."The door? That's nothing,"

Emmett scoffed. "What else did you do?"

I turned to Uncle Carlisle. _'If you love me, you won't listen to_ anything _I'm about to say.' _ He nodded and I turned back to Emmett. "We broke the bed, the pillows, the hammock," I listed, trying to sound as though it was nothing. "Well, Edward _bit_ the pillow…"

Rosalie laughed. "Honestly Edward, a pillow?"

Edward nodded, his familiar guilty, smug grin taking over his perfect lips. "Honestly Rosalie,"

"How much damage did you do to the beach house?" she challenged.

"None, we had too much fun in the water,"

Was it necessary to share that particular detail? I don't think so. "Well, that one wall needs to be redone," I reminded him. When Edward had bit the pillow it had made a horrendous mess. I was going to take a shower while he cleaned up. However he had been faster than me, and refused tolet me shower alone. Edward had backed me against the stone wall of the gigantic shower and-well the bathroom need a new wall, let's leave it at that.

"Bella, mental images," Edward reminded me.

"Really Bells, mentally seducing your husband?" Jake asked.

I laughed. "_Please,_ like you and Leah keep your thoughts quiet when you're-"

"_Oh my god, shut up_!" Seth yelled, burying his head in the couch cushions.

I was going to say when they were shifted, honest Seth," I insisted.

"Oh," he muttered. "Why don't we just stop this conversation before it goes too far?" He suggested.

Alice nodded her head in agreement, she odiously didn't want our conversation to return back to our earlier discussion of all of the locations she and Jasper had caused damage to. "besides, the laundry is done." Not even half of a second after she spoke the alarms went off on the five dryers consecutively.

"Whose laundry?" I asked. Normally Alice would wash clothes once, and then take them to a homeless shelter. I actually rewashed my clothes, (well, the ones Edward hadn't ripped to shreds) and used the money she would have used to purchase my new clothes, and donated that. It just seemed more logical.

"Ours," Leah called getting off of the sofa, and relocating herself at the dinner table so that she was with the rest of the group. She flopped down on the chair with a grace that only an immortal could manage. However, I couldn't help but notice her slight…limping? I wasn't sure how to describe it. I wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't seen the way she moved for the past eighteen years. I was probably just imagining things. "The pipes back at the house are broken, Esme told us to come over here and use your washer."

I nodded. That was a perfectly logical reason.

Seth, Quill, and Embry went to unload the mountains of laundry, leaving the room quieter than it had originally been.

"Did we miss anything while we were gone?" I asked.

Jacob chuckled, exchanging a glance with Leah. "Not too terribly much,"

"Basically the only thing you missed was Seth and Kate snogging every time they got the chance." Uncle Carlisle laughed.

"Not true!" The fairytale couple objected from their place at the window.

"We drew up a new treaty," Sam added on. "and played baseball,"

"New Treaty?" I repeated. "Details!"

You know Bella, when you talk like that, you sound like a gossiping school girl?" Leah teased.

I rolled my eyes, but ignored the taunt, returning to the original topic. "What does the new treaty say?" It has to be something good, right? Like giving everybody more freedom? It wouldn't require that the Cullens stayed out of La Push, would it? No! It couldn't-everybody seemed to be getting along so well! And Seth-he and Kate wouldn't be able to stay away from each other, the strength of their imprint was too strong…Did Kate even count as a Cullen in the wolves eyes? If not, then I had a whole entire layer of new unanswered questions.

"Bella, calm down," Uncle Carlisle insisted, "you look like you're about to rip somebody's throat out. Jasper, will you?"

I took a deep breath and let Jasper do his work. I hadn't felt angry-or so I thought- only worried. "I'm fine," I insisted. "Now will somebody please tell me what the bloody hell this new treaty says?"

Sam was the first to speak. "It permits the Cullens to go on our land." I think my jaw must have hit the ground, because he laughed. "Bella, it was necessary-you're one of them now. You've been on the reservation almost your entire life, we're not going to get rid of you, besides the Cullens are a trustworthy family, we didn't see any problems allowing them on our land, they just can't kill or change anybody there."

I nodded my head in encouragement. "That seems perfectly logical."

"That's exactly what I said." Uncle Carlisle smiled. "And in return they can come on our land. Not to mention we keep their identities as wolves secret and they do the same for our vampirism."

I made no attempt to hide the smile on my face. "That's brilliant!"

"You know what would be brilliant?" Seth asked. "Some help."

"Yeah," Embry called as he and Quill stumbled into the room.

I laughed, rushing forward to help them. If it weren't for their scents, I wouldn't have been able to tell them apart. They were all in jeans, and from the waist up all I could see of them was their laundry basket, with piles of laundry the size of small mountains. "Morons, why didn't you make two trips?" I grabbed half of Seth's pile before he fell over.

"I just did!" Seth pointed out. "And thanks,"

I smiled. "Any time little bro," I made my way over to the dining room table tossing the clothing on it. I turned around to see if Quill or Embry needed help, but Sam and Jake had taken pity on them.

"All right everybody, get over here and help," Aunt Esme insisted making her way over to the table.

"Esme, you don't have to-we can do it," Emily insisted.

Aunt Esme shook her head. "Too bad, the wolves-and you too- are part of this family now, and family helps family, right?"

A chorus of "Yes Mom," and "Yes Dear," came from the entire Cullen clan.

She nodded her head in approval.

"Well, if you're sure." Emily wasn't one of the first people to ask for help. I never was sure why. I always had to argue with her for a few minutes before she would let me help. The only reason she gave in was that she really had no choice.

"I'm perfectly sure, and you have to sit out this time and let us deal with it."

"I'm pregnant, not disabled!" Emily argued.

I dropped the shirt I had been folding. "You are!?"

Emily blushed. "I guess we forgot to mention that to you and Edward, sorry Bells,"

Sam chuckled. "I guess we did."

"Well-yeah-oh my gosh, I can't believe it!" I gushed. I raced around the table, gently hugging the soon to be wolf pup parents. "This is amazing!"

Emily smiled. "Yeah, amazing."

As we broke apart I noticed her rather slight baby bump. It would be invisible to humans, but I could see it perfectly.

I really couldn't wrap my mind around it. This was just one of those things that would take time for me to comprehend.

"Is there anything else, anything at all that happened while we were gone that we should know about?" Edward asked.

I glanced around at everybody present. Leah was biting her lip, as though she wasn't sure if she should answer or not. She exchanged a glance with Jacob, who nodded his head. Leah opened her mouth to reply, but closed it a second later. I wasn't going to ask her myself. I mean _of course _I'd like to know, but I wasn't willing to force it out of her.

"I'll take that as a no," Edward concluded, heading over to the giant mountain of clothes covering the table.

Everybody else followed suit, surrounding the table and reaching into the laundry. After a moment I realized why there was so much clothing. It was the laundry from La Push, along with our laundry. Aunt Esme had thrown it in apparently, and nobody had known till now. Emily came over a moment later so that all sixteen of us were in the middle of the work.

We were surrounded by a deafening dead silence. Nobody spoke as we worked, nobody laughed, nobody made a sound-nothing. I never thought it would be possible to do the laundry silently. Jake and I would always get into fights. Not verbal, not exactly physical. I'd tease him, and then he'd toss something at me: a t-shirt, jeans, or even a pair of underwear if I was farther away. After the invention of elastic we discovered that clothing with stretchy waistbands could be flung much farther. It would only be a matter of seconds before a full out laundry war ensued.

Growing tired of the silence I gave up on the t-shirt I had been folding and rooted through the pile in search of something stretchy. A moment later I found a pair of Jake's boxers. Lining up the waist band so that it covered my right pointer finger I pulled back the other end with my left hand. I released the end in my left hand as soon as I was sure that it was lined up with Jake's face. Half of a second later it hit him in the nose with a satisfying snap. I smiled as he whirled around in search of the culprit. I waved and he glared. _'I'm bored! I never knew doing the laundry could be so boring!'_

Jacob nodded his head._ 'I know, who never knew a bunch of mythical creatures could _be_ so boring!?'_

I rolled my eyes and Jacob chucked a shirt at me. _'Immature,'_

His laughter was cut off by the pair of jeans I had balled up and threw in his mouth. _'You're as immature as me-and you're older!'_

'_By like two bloody years!' _I reminded him, ducking behind Uncle Carlisle to avoid what looked like ladies underwear smacking me in the face. It whipped past me and hit Uncle C square in the face. "Loser!" Ha! Jake should know better, girls' underwear has less elastic, it doesn't fly as accurately.

"Oi! Who-who threw what!?" Uncle Carlisle stuttered.

"Jake did it!" I gasped. "Gosh, Jacob, you're so immature, grow up,"

Uncle Carlisle ignored my teasing Jacob and threw a pair of his new scrubs at Jacob.

"I'm just as immature as her!" Jake yelled shoving Quill in the way of the incoming blue blur. "We just established this!"

Quill and Jacob threw two unknown objects at me an Uncle Carlisle. We ducked behind Edward and Emmett respectively. In the blink of an eye everybody joined in the all out laundry war. There were no teams, just every (wo)man for him or herself.

I laughed as I dug through the pile, snatching up Rosalie's bra and flinging it at Emmett, hitting him in the exact point between his eyes. "Hey! Who threw that!?" Emmett glared in my direction and I shouted out the first excuse that came to mind.

"Edward did it!"

Edward was smacked in the face by a pair of jeans with such force that it _actually_ might have hurt. I winced, but kept my mouth shut.

"Keep your hands off of _my_ wife's underwear-you're her brother that is wrong on so many levels."

"It wasn't me!" Edward objected as he was smacked in the face with one of _my _bras.

I turned away from their argument to find Leah and Seth about to massacre each other with clothing. As ridiculous as that sounds, I had total faith that at the twins would be capable of doing so.

"Pick on somebody else!" Leah shouted tossing a ball of laundry in her younger twins face.

"Like who?" Seth repeated the gesture, causing a sock to land in Leah's mouth.

"Ew!" She spat the sock on the floor. "Like Emily! She's part of the family too!"

"She's pregnant! I'm not going to pick on the pregnant chick!"

"I'm pregnant, not disabled!" Emily repeated.

"She's not the only one you know," Leah pointed out. Wait, what!?

Seth laughed. "She's the only one whose capable of getting pregnant."

"So am I!" Leah yelled. "God, you're so stupid sometimes!"

Seth froze. "You're-you're pregnant?" He stuttered.

Leah froze too, her eyes widening as she realized what she had let slip out. She nodded her head, incapable of speech.

Seth whirled around to face Jacob. "Jake. I'm going to kill you." He growled.

Jake stared for a second before running out the front door. Before I could blink Seth followed him, the two of them morphing before they hit the ground. I exchanged a look with Edward before everybody ran off after them.

I wasn't too terribly worried. Wolf pups fight, it's how they play. Seth wouldn't do any major damage to Seth. It could be worse. Everything could be worse.

But it wasn't. Life was good. My families had united, and I was madly and deeply in love. Nothing could change that. I had a very strong feeling our laundry battle wasn't over, and neither was Jake and Seth's fight, but that was okay.

It was okay because I knew we'd survive. I knew we'd get through this. And nothing could change that. Because nothing is stronger than _A Family's Love._

Thank you to everybody who has put up with me through this entire experience. I will have the sequel up as soon as possible.

Of course, many thanks to Race For The Clock Tower. This story would not be here without her.

Please forgive me for the long amount of time in between updates.

There is only one for thing I have to say and that is **please review**, and remember how **important family is.**

Love CullenLuva715 :)

~13


End file.
